Power of four (charmed)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: 18 year old Phoebe haliwell has her life back on track after her grandmothers death,she soon discovers an horrific secret that puts herself and her three older sisters Piper, Prue and Paige in danger, Paige is the oldest and Phoebe the youngest, second update Cole is in it
1. Something wiccan comes this way

Paige-25  
Prue-23  
Piper-21  
Phoebe-18 the picture is of what she looks like in this story

-Phoebe-  
"Bye Phoebe!" my friend Bridget calls as I leave the class, "bye bridge, c,ya Monday then!" I wave and then walk up the stairs from the room and Piper appears, we are both in Collage, Piper finishes next year so I always catch a ride with her."Hey Phoebs" she smiles and I give her a wave as we start to walk to her car."How was school?" I ask as I slide in, already feeling myself being tired from overworking my brain in was just starting to become herself, about 4 months ago our beloved grams died of a heart attack, we were all so upset,but Piper took it the hardest since she was the most closest to her, they always were cooking together and going places, Piper told her everything and grams was buried with Pipers most treasured 't get me wrong, my two oldest sisters and I were all terribly upset but Piper was just more...well you know.  
But I am finally moving on, its my first year of collage and i'm trying to be the best and help out my sisters and pay the bills, after all I was a burden in their childhood, especially Paige, our mother died when we were very young, I was two so I never really knew her but Paige,Prue and Piper all have good memories, so Paige helped raise Prue Piper and I, although Prue didn't need too much help, she was seven when it happened, our dad Victor left and we haven't heard from him it was always funny, Prue and Paige were like cops, Paige was the calm, sympathetic one and Prue was the one who lost it so good cop bad Cop I guess.

"Yeah, I got a new Professor today" I reply to Piper and we drive to the all so familiar Manor we live in.I huddle my books to my chest and walk up the steps to the doors, Paige would be at work, she is a social services worker and very good at her job too. Prue works at the museum of natural history, she is also very good at her job we are always fighting, always at each others throats,we just clashed and she always bosses me around like i'm still a kid which i'm not, hello, 18! for crying out loud.  
"Hey, I really cannot be bothered cooking tonight since Paige probably won't be home for ages so is take away okay?" Piper asks, I smile warmly at her, "yeah, that be cool" Piper nods, "well go have some rest, you look exhausted sweetie" I nod in agree and I put my palm on her cheek before kissing her other cheek and I give her another smile before walking up to my room, I walk upstairs and look out the window and see the sky is no longer bright and sunny but dull and grey and the clouds are heavy, it somehow makes my mood now dull, storms all ways do that, they just give you a bored feeling.I huff before sliding off my shoes and lying on top of the covers of my bed and fall asleep.

-Piper-  
I am sitting on the Sofa, my feet tucked up under me as I watch Cheers on the TV, thunder cracks outside making the TV stuff up a front door suddenly shuts, "I'm home!" Prue calls, "in the living room!" I call back.I hear her keys jiggling as she puts them on the counter, "Hey Pipe" Prue says plopping down next to me, she puts her feet out making them drape over my lap."Hey Prue, hungry, take outs on its way" Prue's blue eyes light up, "oh goody! the weathers pretty bad now, I mean it was really hot and now look" Prue frowns "I know, i'm cold" Prue grabs the quilt from behind her and cocoons it around me, she then holds it around my face giving me a cute smile, and she kisses my nose, "thanks Prue" she winks."Where's Phoebe?" Prue asks curiously, I look at the stairs, "ah, upstairs sleeping I think, she has been tired lately from Collage and grams..." Prue nods in understanding "yeah, poor kid, well at least she's not a little Rebel anymore" Prue cracks a grin at her own joke, suddenly the door bell sounds, "food!" I say in a shrill voice, I almost trip over the Quilt that hangs from my foot and swing the door open but i'm surprised upon seeing Paige paying the delivery chick, "hey honey, I just got here" Paige says, I smile lopsided at my oldest sister and take the boxes of Chinese food and Paige carries the Pizza.

"Ugh, that smells amazing!" Prue says with a watery voice and Paige grins.

-Phoebe-

I wake up from someone lightly shaking me, "..c,mon sweetie, foods here" I groan and roll over "mph" I flutter my eyes and see Piper, "okay i'm up dad" I jokingly mock my older sister.I jump slightly when there is a thunder strike,Piper giggles and I sleepily hit her arm and she drapes her arm over my shoulders and she helps me downstairs.  
Paige and Prue have already got their plates stacked up and I have to roll my eyes, "hey sleepy head" Prue greets me and I reply with a yawn and slump down on my chair and absent-mindley grab a box of fried rice and dump the rest of its contents onto my plate."I had this case today down in Phoenix and a mother hits her kids for no reason, I could never imagine doing that" Paige says with a hate in her eyes, I look at my oldest sister in amazement, she was such a good person.I always had her as an inspiration, she really loves helping people, especially children."What are you looking at me like that for Squirt?" Paige asks playfully, that's been her nickname for me since I was four.I take a mouthful of food, "I was just thinking of how you are going to be a great mother" Paige smiles, flattered, "well thanks Squirt, you made the practice for it" I roll my eyes.

I'm now in the sun room in my striped pajama pants and short baby blue top that exposes my stomach and my brown hair is pulled up in a pony tail and its dark outside.  
"Phoebs, look!" Piper summons me and I walk into the living room, "whats up?" she holds up a wood spirit board and my mouth falls open, "Piper!, that's so cool, how did you find it?" I walk over and sit at the knitting table where it now sits."Well, I found it amongst Grams old stuff" fascinated I grab the eye piece on the board and Piper jokingly places her hands on it the piece moves making us gasp in shock and take our hands away, "Phoebe, don't do that" Piper says a bit grumpy, "I swear, I didn't move it Piper" she scoffs and gets up from the chair, how come she doesn't believe me?.Suddenly the piece moves and lands on T, I shake a little and grab a pen and paper, and jot down AT."Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asks, "it moved, somethings giving us a message" I inform her, "Phoebe that's ridiculous, nothing supernatural is in this house alright, you used to move the pointer as a kid remember?" I huff, feeling offended, "well Piper, i'm now eighteen, I did not-" I'm cut off by the pointer sliding against the board and I quickly write down the rest of the letters why Piper calls out Paige and Prue's name.  
They come rushing in, "what?" Paige says, worry obvious in her voice, "the pointer on the board moved" Prue snorts, "Pft, did not" she says, "yeah Piper, what you saw was Phoebe moving it" Paige says wrapping her arms around herself, "I did not, see look!" I shout pointing to the pointer that moves to C and I scribble it down and look at the letters.

A-T-T-I-C

"See look, it spells out attic!" just as I say that there is a thunder strike making Piper squeal, "we have a ghost in the house!" she belches, Prue rolls her eyes, "calm down sweetie, nothing is here alright" Paige says resting her hand against Pipers looks at Paige and her features soften and then the power suddenly goes out leaving us all in the dark house letting thunder rumble and reflect against the old walls of the house.I look around, "Look, i'll call someone to open the Attic tomorrow" Prue sighs but I shake my head, "no Prue, i'm going to go into the Attic" Prue shakes her head, "whatever Phoebe, well Paige and I will go into the basement and try get the power on, Piper you go with Phoebe" Piper runs to the phone, "na ah, i'm calling Jeremy and i'll stay with him tonight" she sticks the phone to her ear, "dang, its not working" she slams it on the cradle, "well of coarse its not working the powers out" Paige points out making me smirk.I grab the torch and march upstairs, "the door has never been opened Phoebe" Prue calls after me, I ignore her and follow my ambitious side.  
I walk upstairs and shine the blue light of the torch and it allows me to see the old door, I grab the handle but its still locked. Disappointed I frown and just as i'm about to walk away I hear a creak, it sends a shiver down my spine, I turn around half expecting to see a scary ghost holding its head but instead I see the Attic door opening and I walk forward, mustering up all my courage.I let my body through the unfamiliar room and the moonlight is seeping through the stainless steel windows, making it illuminate heaps of dusty crap, including old clothes racks and draws, but what really catches my eye is an old pricks at my curiosity and I shine the torch light on it and I crouch down and grip the hinges and it opens up with a squeak, I cough as the dust builds up in my is a strange powerful feeling to it that draws me closer and I shine inside and the blue light half-heartily allows me to see an old book with more dust settling on it, it seems to be green and it has a sign sowed into it, I recognize the sign as a triquetra, I've learnt about it before.  
I pick up the slightly heavy book and cradle it to my chest, I blow its dust away."Book of shadows?" I question as I open it up and see weird things, so I open up another page and see a fancy title which says A SPELL FOR INVOKING THE POWER OF THREE.  
A spell? this is a book of witch craft, curiously I start to read aloud.

"Hear now the words  
of the witches  
the secrets we hid in the night  
the oldest of gods are invoked here  
the great work of magic  
is sought..  
in this night and in this hour  
we call upon the ancient power..  
bring your powers to we sisters four  
we want the power  
give us the power..."  
I feel a weird tingling in my blood and I hear a weird jingling downstairs, sounds like the chandelier.I look around, "Phoebe!" I hear Paige say from the doorway, I look up seeing my three older sisters there, all looking at me in wonder.  
"Squirt, what is that?" Paige asks and walks over to me "how did you even get this door open?" Prue asks and looks at the book.  
"I don't know, there was an incantation in there, something about witches" I shrug. Prue rips the book from me and sits on top of the chest "power of four? you included me!" Piper screeches, "we sisters four, she included all of us, Piper this is a book of witch craft"

Please comment :) 


	2. powers

Piper is what the picture is of, what she looks like at the moment

We all huddle downstairs, "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft, figured freaky stuff would happen when Phoebe started collage" I glare at her, "Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board" I give a Sharpe glance at Piper, "yeah but she wasn't the one who had her fingers sliding around the board!" oh, of coarse blaming me, what else, "it doesn't matter, nothing happened when you read the incantation, right?" Piper asks with a worried look."My head spun around and I vomited split pea soup, how should I know" I make my way through the darkness and sit on the Sofa and curl up against the arm of it."Well everything looks the same" Paige states, finally saying something, she sits next to me."Your right" I agree looking at the oldest, glad she wasn't overreacting.  
"But the house still needs work" Prue mutters sitting on the arm of the chair Paige's side, "yeah alright Mary Poppins, we don't need to be cleaning twenty four seven" I snap, Prue huffs, "I do not, that's Piper, and if some of you cleaned up a little more ahem Phoebe! we wouldn't have to clean so much!" I scoff and roll my eyes, "typical Prue, blaming it on me" Prue lets out a sarcastic laugh."Guys, stop fighting, we got bigger issue's like sleep" Paige intervenes in Prue and I's fight, "everything feels the same, so nothings changed" Piper cuts back to our earlier conversation, "well, i'm going to bed" I say with a fake yawn added, "watch out for other witches" Prue teases with a smug look.I ignore her comment and kiss Pipers cheek and I kiss Paige's forehead, "night Squirt" I walk to the Attic.

I sit out on the front steps, having to just wake up I yawn, lucky it was Saturday and I don't have any classes today, the morning light shines and my eyes and I smile.I then hear the front door shut and a mug is put in my face and I smell the rich coffee aroma, "you're up early" she comments sitting next to me, I nod, "I never went to sleep" she smirks, "don't tell me you put on a black conical Hat and flew around the neighborhood on a broomstick all night did you?".I lick my lips and give her a look, "the only Broom ive had was kept next to a Mop in the closet" Piper chuckles "yeah well we've got plenty if you need a spare" I laugh dryly.  
"So what were you doing?" she questions curiously, facts about our herratige pop into my mind, "reading, Paige or Prue around?" Piper shakes her head, "Paige is at work and Prue is too, reading aloud?" I groan and giggle, of coarse she had to say that.  
" to the Book of shadows one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda warren" I inform my not so convinced older sister.  
"And we have a cousins who's a drunk, an aunt who's a manic and a father who's invisible" she stands up and I get up too, she is going to work for a chef interview.I sip my coffee and start to explain, "I'm serious, she practiced powers,four powers,she could move objects with her mind, see the future,stopping time and having a red energy blast from her hands, before Melinda was burned at the stake she vowed that each generation of warren witches grow stronger and stronger culminating the arrival of three sisters" we walk to Piper's car and she raises her eye brow but I continue "now, these sisters would become the most powerful witches the worlds ever known , they're good witches and I think we're those sisters",Piper sighs and stops in front of me, by now we are just next to the car door and saying out loud our new found secret sounds so much cooler yet so much more crazy."Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable,but we're not witches, we do not have special ,grams wasn't a witch as far as we know and neither was mum" She plants a wet kiss on my cheek "so take that Nancy drew" she opens her car door and shuts the door, and gives me a cheeky look, "we're the protectors of the innocent,we're known as the Charmed ones!" I say in a sing like tone and she drives off leaving me in a little laugh.  
-Andy-  
The victim who was viciously murdered last night lays out on a stretcher, a crisp white thin blanket lays over her body, there is a crowd around me, all captivated in the new murders that was very similar too the string of murders that were happening all around the partner Darryl and I are inside the Victims apartment, I lift up the blanket and look at her tattoo on her neck,its of a full circle of three interlocking arcs inside."Its the same tattoo as the other two victims had" I claim with an annoyed sigh  
"So the murderer is killing Occult's'?" Darryl says, looking suspicious.  
"No, the murderer is on a witch hunt" I reply.  
"oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem,look around Trudeau,Pentagrams,altars, offerings,all the tools of a freak quest" Darryl says harshly, looking at me a serious look in his brown eyes.  
I shake my head and we start to walk out of the apartment, "they call them Sabbath's, which is hardley a freak show,she was a solitary practitioner,she practiced her craft alone" I give him back a Sharpe look.  
"mmm" I shake my head at my disbelieving partner,"let me ask you something Morris, do you believe in U.F.O's?" he gives me a look.  
"Hell no"  
"neither do I,but do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in U.F.O's?" I ask the man.  
"Yes, but I think they're crazy" I chuckle slightly,"Yes, so why can't you believe that there are people out there who think there are such thing as witches?", he shakes his head.  
"Look, all I know is that if you keep on mentioning witches, i'm going to start questioning you" sudden;y a cat with smoky white fur jumps on the bench meowing.I pat her soft fur, she purrs and arches her back under my touch."I'd stay away from that Cat trudeau,its been clawing the crap out of everybody, see you at the car" she looks at turns and looks at me for a moment, I look at the Cats collar and see the tag has the same symbol as the witch had tattooed on her neck.

-Paige-  
I walk through the park, it is my break time from work, I have a salad roll in one hand why I enjoy the glorious San Francisco sun, I soak it up with a happy smile plastered to my face and I sigh.  
I walk under a shady tree and just as I take a bite of my roll a greasy hand grabs my shoulder, I gasp and see a feral looking young man with scrunched up brown hair and a gross beard growing on his face and he smells vile, he has scruffy clothes on too.I try to get away from his hold but he tightens his hold and I feel a cold thing at my stomach and I freeze, oh no."Give me all your money lady and i'll leave" my heart beats faster, no, this guy can't just hold a gun to me and expect me to give him my life's earnings!.  
I rip away and I stand across from him and he glares and holds the gun out in front of him, I see the bullet barrel and I gulp, just as he holds his fingers to the trigger I panic and shoot my hands out in front of me, two bright blue and white sparkly glowing rays shoot from my bare hands and hit the thug, sending him into the tree and he knocks out, though the blue rays don't leave a mark.  
My hands shake and I quickly bolt, what the hell just happened!.

-Prue-

I walk past the shelves of precious artifacts behind my ex fiance Roger, I have a unhappy expression on, he is being an asshole."Theres been a change of plans" I stop dead in my tracks and he turns around "change of plans regarding the beals expedition?" I ask my boss, harshly.  
"The extra money you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest,the beals artifacts will now be part of our permanent collection" he has that stupid wicked smirk under his mustache, "well, that's terrific!" I cheer, lacking enthusiasm.  
"which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle it from now on, you look surprised?" I shake my head in disbelief and anger."I don't know why, i'm furious,not only have I been on this project since its inception but i'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition, you're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" I snap, my anger rising, he shrugs carelessly "I could hardly say no to the board of directors could I?,but I know you'll be happy for me,after all, whats good for me is definitely good for you right miss haliwell?" my anger boils over and suddenly I can't handle his face or voice anymore.  
"miss haliwell? since when did we stop being on a first name basis? when we stopped sleeping together or when I returned the ring Roger?" my voice as Sharpe as a blade.  
A scowl spreads across his skinny head,"I didn't realize the two exclusive,although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other" mu jaw drops at his remark "Bastard!" I snap and step on my hell and turn around to leave."Prue wait!" Roger calls after me and I stop."I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit" my anger bursts and suddenly a big purple patch of ink from rogers pen this is tucked in his pocket starts to quickly form, I grin and he takes it out to have a look and the ink squirts all over his dumbfounded face and "oh, and by the way, I quit!" I snap and walk off, pleased with my actions.

-Piper-  
I'm pouring the port that my sweet boy friend Jeremy bought me into a measuring cylinder, this will surely give the finishing touches of my audition meal a bang i'm praying as i'm putting it into a baster chef Moore enters, I stop, no!, no my life is over.  
in his thick french accent he says "you're time is up, lets see" he picks up the index and reads out: "roast pork with grattin of fennel and Penne with port giblet sauce!"  
"Chef Moore.." I say, he looks at me, oblivious,"what?"  
"uh..the port" he smiles maliciously, "yes, without the sauce its nothing a salty marinara,a recipe from a woman's magazine, puh!" he says in disgust, yes, I agree, I need the sauce on it!."I didn't have time for.." I start to say but he cuts me off with an "ah-ah!" I jump slightly "but-but.." he picks up a fork full of my recipe and raises it to his mouth and I gasp, "chef Moore!" I gasp and throw m hands up in protest and suddenly he stops completely, fills me, "chef Moore?" I say but he stays in that position, I wave a hand in front of his face, "ugh, chef Moore?" then the whole Phoebe thing with the witches pops up, oh what the heck! I grab the baster and dribble the giblet sauce over the fork and as I pull it away chef Moore moves and shoves the thing into his mouth.  
"mm, this is c'est magnifique!" I almost faint.

-Phoebe-

I ride my bike down the road, the sun beats down on me and I hum quietly, I see two boys on roller-blades riding to the middle of the road and suddenly my eye's are forced closed and a scene starts to play in my head like a movie.  
The roller bladers are riding right in front of a car and it hits one!.

I gasp and feel a wave of dizziness, what the hell.I then see the same car from that vision thing, I also see the boys, "oh no!" I gasp and pedal faster, shouting at them, the roller bladders and the car are about to collide with each other like in the vision. I skid in between them and it sends them in opposite directions but it leads me to fall of my bike and roll onto the pavement, feeling my arm getting a shooting pain through and I cry out in pain as the boys huddle around me.

comment :) 


	3. Emotions scattered

the picture is of what Prue looks like, BTW please comment bye!

-Phoebe-  
c'mon Paige, pick up the damn phone! I mentally scream.I hang up, great, I was going to have to call satin aka Prue, I really don't want to, god dammit.I had a Premonition, its making my brain delirious!."Well, I shall go now" I say out loud, I look at the blue cast wrapped around my wrist to my forearm and sigh, I quickly sneak out of the hospital and I look behind me, not taking any notice of whats in front of me and suddenly my body collides with a skinny wall of flesh "whoa, sorry!" I hear a velvet voice apoligise and I snap my head to the sexy man in front of me well teenager."Oh, sorry, I was in a rush out of there" I scratch behind my ear, I can't peel my eyes away from the is tall with short raven colored hair and piercing blue irises,the outside of his orbs is a dark blue, its like its out lining the blue, he has tanned skin and he has plump lips and his eyes have a weird devilish look in them that draws me to him, he has a black nose ring in his nose, mm piercings, sexy."You have beautiful eyes" I blurt out without even thinking, stupid! I want to ground to swallow me up, "um, thanks" he replies with a smirk on his gorgeous face."Are you alright, you have a cast?" I look down, "yeah, I fell off my bike, silly me" I put my arms up, he laughs "whats your name" I look at him for a second trying to think of my name "Marie, no, no haliwell, no! Phoebe Marie haliwell, sorry I think I fell on my head and not my arm, aha..." I look around awkwardly.  
"Well, my names Cole turner, do you go to collage, you look familiar?" I nod, "yeah, i'm a first year in San Francisco state university" he smiles crookedly at me making my heart melt,that's my favorite smile hands down.  
"What are your main subjects?" he asks sweetly, "um, Psychology and nursing" I say through a laugh type thing, pull it together, your being an idiot!."Cool subjects, i'm doing law and business" I nod with a quirk of my lips, "wow, that's intimidating, how old are you?" he chuckles, "i'm nineteen, hey would you like to get a drink or something, I wasn't really doing anything" I smile, "yeah, sure" he does that crooked smile again "okay, lets go"

-Paige-

"We will file the report and do a search, i'm sure we'll find him miss haliwell but in the mean time, I recommend you should go home and rest, not many people would be able to think straight after this" I give an appreciative smile to the male at the front of the police station, "bye" I give him a wave and walk away, still traumatized by the attempted mug and what the hell, the whole blue rays coming from my hands makes me think Phoebe has something to do with it, I grab my keys and walk to my car.

-Piper-

"Phoebe answer, its there for a reason, answer!" I scream inside the phone booth outside of quake,I froze the guy, how the hell could have this happened.I walk out of the booth and feel two hands grab my shoulders."Jeremy, you scared me half to death!" he frowns, I can tell, "you alright?" I nod feeling relieved to see him "yes, definitely now I am" he wraps his arms around my waist, "so why are you here anyway?" I ask, "I wanted to congratulate you on getting the Job" I cock my eye brow, "how did you know?" he then has a cheesy grin on his handsome face, "anyone who tastes your creations will know just how talented you are" I giggle, "I get so turned on when you talk about food" I whisper and he comes closer to my face "hamburgers, Pizza,Cake" our lips touch tenderly, "want to come home?" he smiles.

-Prue-

I am standing in line at the coffee shop, a man who looks familiar has his back to me.I then hear the barista say: "name?" and looks to draw it on the coffee mug, "Andy" and suddenly I know who it is "wow, this unexpected" Andy turns around and his eyes nearly pop out, "Prue, wow I haven't seen you since.." he thinks for a moment, "high school" I say at the exacted moment he replies:  
"we broke up" I feel the awkward tension and could cut it with a knife, "yeah, so how have you been?" I wrap my arms around me, "fine" he nods, "I've been good too, so what have you been up to lately, taking the world by storm?" I shake my head, "well i'm living back at grams with my sisters and as far as an hour ago looking for work" a look of understanding crosses his face, "oh.." I click my tongue, "so your an inspector now?" he smiles, "well, what can I say in other cities i'm called a detective" I roll my eyes, "inspectors classier" he chuckles, "liking it already" I look around for anything to distract me from him.

"your dad must be proud" he beams, "third generation, heck yeah he's happy" suddenly he's called for the coffee and he looks at me "well, i'll catch you later Prue" he shakes my hand "bye Andy" he walks off and I smile to myself.

-Phoebe-

I sip on my chocolate milk, Cole is gulping at an ice coffee."So, tell me more about yourself" he says with seriousness."Well I live with my three older sisters, well Paige, the eldest, she's my half sister, she has a different dad to my sisters Piper and mum died when I was young and my dad is gone and my grandmother died 4 months ago from a heart attack,I am probably a rebel as people may call it and I hate being called 'Paige's sister or Prue's sister' its a real pain in the ass and so I tried to create my own self and away from my sisters shadow, what about you?" he raises his eye brows, "I don't have anything to say" I frown a little, "okay" I reply.  
he sighs, "I'm an only child, also an Orphan, my parents died years ago, I started to get into the bad side and got a bit addicted to some bad shit,I was kicked out of school so I decided to get my head in and I got a job with the sour-I mean a part time job as an employee in a shop called 'big times' my boss ceaser helped me get into collage and i'm doing much better and...I don't know why i'm telling you so much..you can tell me to stop" I shake my head, "no,its nice for you to trust me so easily" he blushes.  
"Who are you closest to in your family?" I have to think for a moment "well, i'm close with all my sisters but i'm closest with Paige because whenever I was upset when I was younger, she was the one who could comfort me, grams Prue and Piper tried but failed, I couldn't imagine loosing any of them, they are my life...I get scared a lot that they will leave me, I got told by a shrink I was seeing for a little while at school that I have abandonment issues,I didn't tell them though" he gives me a comforting look and his blue eyes dilate as he looks at me."I'm sorry" he says, puzzled I look at him strangely, he looks at something on the wall, I look behind me suspiciously but there is nothing there, I look back at him, "what?".His lips turn into a flat line, "nothing" he replies with a scornful look, its a little intimidating but I ignore it."Phoebe!" I stop moving and try to ignore it,"Phoebe!" I hear the voice say and I look behind me slowly and put an innocent smile on my face and see Prue."Prue,hi" she flashes me a fake smile "hi, who's this?" he eyes dart to Cole and her blue eyes squint a little, great, she's judging him already.I see that over protective look in her eyes, "ah, this is Cole, he goes to the same school" he gives her a toothy smile and puts his hand out for her to shake, she looks at it like its a moldy piece of cheese and ignores it, Cole sucks in a breath, "well, I gotta go, see ya round Phoebs" I give him a sorry look, he touches my hand and leaves 15 bucks on the table and . Prue glares at his back and doesn't take her eyes off him as she leaves.  
"I don't trust him" she says immediately,I drop my chin and give her a look and scoff, "you hardly heard him speak!" she nods, "exactly" I cross my arms over my chest and sink into my chair, "why are you here anyway?" I ask her, "I came for a coffee, Andy was here too.." her voice trails off and her eyes lock on something and she stops talking and I look to where her eyes are, oh crap.  
"Phoebe haliwell! what the hell happened!" I rack my brain for an excuse but nill comes to my mind, "well, I didn't want you to freak out!" she looks at me in disbelief, "Phoebe, you are in a cast and you didn't tell us, what even happened?" oh here we go.  
"You won't believe me" she gives me a testing look "oh really, try me" I look around and lean forward a little, "you know the book of shadows? it gaves us powers and I had a premonition of someone getting hit by a car,so I saved the guy but unfortunately fell off my bike in the process...Prue?" she's giving me a look of 'what drugs are you on?' "Phoebe,stop" ugh, bitch.  
"No, i'm serious, I read..." I explain to her the whole prophecy thing but she doesn't look convinced.

"Chosen ones, the charmed ones? Phoebe this is insane" Prue states "so nothing strange happened to you at all today, weird and unexplainable?"I ask my big sister, watching her expression carefully."Roger took an exhibit away from me and if you think you can see visions that's pretty ironic" I scowl, "since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell, even if you don't want to believe me, for once can't you just trust me Prue?" she looks at me for a few seconds in thought and comes to a conclusion "I do not have special powers, not give me a sip" suddenly my chocolate milk glass slides against the little table and in front of Prue without any of us touching it.  
I look at her with a teasing look, "really, that looked pretty special to me" she looks up, a mixture of fear and shock are in her eyes, "So, um, I can move stuff with my mind!" I nod, "with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon" she shakes her head "you turned me into a witch!" she shrieks, "you were born one, we all were and we better start dealing with it". 


	4. it'll save us

-Phoebe-

Prue and I are sitting in her Jeep why she holds the wheel tight, her jaw clenched and her veins popping, Jesus Christ I wish it was Paige here and not Prue, Paige would be more open to the idea but Prue's like a god damn wild bull and was not happy at all."Prue, you can't just ignore this, our lives are going to take a serious turn and if you can't handle this then we are all in jeprody" I say with a coldness in my voice, "no Phoebe, I thought you grew up, your eighteen and you believe in silly old fairy tales for god sakes" hurt hits me but I hide it "Prue, you saw what happened with your own eyes, unless i'm Houdini then I don't think so and scarier things than fairies will be coming after us!" I say bitterly, she looks at me for a second "what?" I fiddle with my skin, not really ready for how mad she's getting at this point.  
"Well in the book of shadows it showed these three women fighting some sorts of Warlocks, they are bad witches, but most witches are good, warlocks are witches who have turned evil and they have one goal in life:to kill good witches " Prue snorts "evil fighting evil, that's a twist" irritated I continue "well, as I said if you were listening, they were fighting warlocks and they were good witches and well warlocks unfortunately look like regular people so they could be anyone, anywhere and I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers and then now that we know we aren't safe"

-Paige-  
"Where are my little sisters!" I ask out loud, I am worried, and I have a very strong sense that something strange and wicked is happening to our lives ever since last night and call it big sister prerogative but I don't think its safe for them to be alone right the phone rings and I sprint over to it and put it against my ear, "Hello?" I ask in a tone of worry down the line,"Paige, hey its me, whats up?" my baby sister asks, I almost laugh from the happiness that surrounds me "freaking out about my little sisters, today I was almost mugged!" I almost see her shocked face, "what, are you okay, i'm coming..." I cut her off, "no, i'm okay really, I fought him off" I hear Piper pause for a moment "you fought him off? how the hell did you do do that?" she asks a little stunned, I can't tell her but I can't lie either."Piper, by any chance did anything out the...ordinary happen to you?" I raise my eye brows when I hear her say "you could say that" oh no, "sweetie, what happened" I ask, concern dripping from every word.  
"you'll think i'm crazy Paige" I shake my head, "trust me, I won't" I her sigh  
"Well, in my audition today I didn't fully complete my meal and well I put my hands and up and suddenly it was if time stopped, he wouldn't move, as if he was having a seizure except he doesn't move, how freaky is that" suspicion starts to creep into me, "well, that does sound crazy but today I fought off the ass hole by blasting him backwards with some sought of blue rays, he didn't die, but I was so freaked out I ran, and I saw it happen" the moment replays in my head but I try push it back.  
"Thats really weird, Phoebe said some things about being witches and having powers this morning, maybe you should call her, I'm with Jeremy right now, I can come home and..." hmm, witches aye, would explain a lot, "no honey, have a good time, just be safe" I tell her, still wondering, "oh, okay, i'll be home at eight, it depends how well this night goes, he's showing me a view or something, alright well bye, I love you" I smile and look around, "I love you too, have fun" I hang up and sigh.  
I look at our contacts list and scan for Prue since Phoebe doesn't have a cell, she doesn't answer, I try call 3 more times and worry goes full blast about my little sister, she always answers.  
I make my way up the attic stairs to distract myself for the familiar worry I am feeling.I debate with myself for a moment, do I really believe I am a witch? I exhale and walk over to the book of shadows and see its been left on a hazel book stand.I stand behind the stand and grip the books edges and flip half the book open revealing a page with a weird looking person on has dark red skin and pointy ears, like an elf, he has black tribal markings around his face and he has razor Sharpe teeth and the image sends my blood cold, "Balthazar.." I read out.

-Prue-

We walk into the aisle in the chemist, "The aspirin should be in here if I remember correctly" I say in a thinking tone, "there's chamomile tea as well, that's known to cure head aches" I laugh sarcastically, "not this one it doesn't" I reply coldly.  
She doesn't answer for a minute, she fiddles with her sling."I'm not afraid of our powers,I mean every family inherits something right?" I give her a look, "yeah, money, antiques,a strong disposition, that's what normal families inherit Phoebe" I reply, still not willing to give in to this nonsense, how could I have not known such a thing, how could it be real!.  
"Who wants to be normal when we can be special Prue?" I grumble, she is really start to get on my nerves now, "I want to be normal, have you seen any aspirin yet? this is aisle three right?" she continues, completely ignoring what I just .  
"Well, we can't changed whats happened, we can't undo destiney" I try to stay calm, "I still can't see aspirin, can you?" I ask, my voice having a harsh edge to it.  
"I see chamomile tea" alright, something snaps inside of me."Look,I have just found out that i'm a witch, that my sisters are witches and that we have apparently unleashed all types of evil and evil that will apparently come looking for us and try to kill us so excuse me if i'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!" I snap vulgarly, now very peeved at the youngest.I expect her to keep her mouth but no, instead she says "then move your head ache from your mind" like, what the hell, can she be anymore annoying,I look at her angrily,but suddenly a bottle of aspirin fly s off the shelf and into my hand, I look at, shocked, "you move things when your upset" I look at her with a distrusting look, "this is ridiculous, have a cast on your arm not your head!" I spit, she smirks making the anger drill into me more.  
"You don't believe me" her arms drop and her cute little smile falters and it makes me feel guilty, she's just being a gullible kid, I shouldn't be so mean, I sigh, "of coarse I don't believe you" I say truthfully.  
"Ro-ger!" more bottles hit the floor but I don't take notice, I know I did that but I try ignore it,what is she doing?."Now lets talk about dad" no, she didn't just say his name.  
"He's dead" I say in an emotionless voice.  
"No, he's moved from new York but he's very much alive" she smiles, stop it!."Not to me he isn't, he died the day he left mum and us" I glare at the teenager with furious blue eyes, she knows this is a touchy subject for me so why does she continually do this?.  
"What are you talking about, he's always been a major pusher for you Prue, ever since dad left us without any parents, why?" my blood boils over and ive never felt so mad yet so relieve some how and I could feel something within me, like how you can feel a sneeze forming before it comes."Phoebe stop! don't call him that, he's not our dad!" I yell, but she proceeds, "your mad he's alive, your mad I ran away looking for him last year and your mad that grams and mom lied to us for so many years" I tremble from sheer anger, "stop!" she then gets me more anger full "dad,dad,dad,dad,dad,dad,dad,dad!" I suddenly burst like a canon and suddenly all the bottles on the shelves around us all in a clatter and I feel all my anger leave as I take deep breathes.  
"Feel better?" my little sister asks, she's good at making me mad, "lots" I reply with a grin.  
"The book said our powers would grow" she says, I smirk, "to what?" we start laughing together.

-Piper-  
"Here we are" Jeremy says, I curtsy him with a giggle, we are in a dusty old room and an elevator faces us, its a very creepy place, something doesn't feel right about it."I don't care how great the view is, i'm not going in there" I say stubbornly to my boy friend, "c,mon, we won't stay here for long, ive got a surprise for you" I nod and walk into the elevator shaft.  
He presses a button and the elevator starts to move with a croak and it rocks a bit,"the surprise is so great you'll tell Paige, Prue, and Phoebe the moment you get in the door, you will forget all about freezing chef Moore today" the first word that comes to mind is 'stalker' how could he have known about the audition,I never told him."Hey, I never told you about that!" I declare in an uneasy way.  
"Whoops!" he pulls out a Sharpe looking knife and I gasp and step back, "what is that!" I say frantically, feeling fear swirl inside of me.  
He smirks wickedly, "your surprise babe" I feel tears spring to my eyes, shaking, "Jeremy, stop, your scaring me, i'm serious!" I declare.  
"I am too,see, ive been waiting for this moment for 4 months now, I known for quite some time that when that when that old witch croaked your powers would be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as Phoebe begun to get curious about everything" I tremble in fear and step back when suddenly a realization hits me without warning.  
"It was you who killed all those women wasn't it" I say quietly, he scowls, "not women, witches!" he bellows menacingly.  
"WHY!" I yell, his hand then suddenly has little flames hovering over the tips of his fingers and I cover my mouth now terrified, oh crap, i'm gonna die!.  
"Because it was the only way I could get their powers" his face suddenly contorts into a deranged manner that gets me more freaked out, who I been dating for the past few months!."AND NOW I WANT YOURS!" he growls, I scream as he lunges at me with the knife and just as he's about to end my twenty one years of living for good I flick my hands and he stops completely.  
Relief overcomes my emotions, "alright Piper, calm down, now how do I get out of here?" I ask myself and look for anything to save me, so I have a power and i'm a witch and so does Paige Phoebe and Prue, lovely.I then see a big enough gap between the elevator and the next floor and I mentally cheer.  
I climb up and drag myself but suddenly two strong hands grab me and I squeal, I see a piece of wood and I grab it and spin around and clock him over the head with it and his eyes roll back into his head and he falls back, his head smashes against the wall and he knocks out, phew!.I get my body up the rest of the way and dart away.

-Paige-  
I have looked at the book of shadows and learnt about our powers, pretty mind boggling but it explains the weird happenings, but I am now more worried than ever, non of my sisters have contacted more or turned up and now that we have Demons and warlocks after us its more dangerous.I pace around in the room until the door opens and Prue walks through it and Phoebe."Where the hell have you two been! I was worried sick, its now dark out, what were you thinking!" I demand in an angry manner at my little siblings, they gulp and then I see Phoebe's blue cast and the sling around it."Squirt, what happened, are you alright sweet heart?" I ask my baby sister and I cup her cheeks and scan her for anymore injuries."Great, we have to explain to her now too" Prue mutters, I look at her and pull Phoebe closer, "explain what?" I question groans, "we have powers and-" Phoebe starts off,"oh no honeys,I already know,I was almost mugged today and these powerful rays could concussive blast made the thug fly into a tree so I asked Piper and she said she stopped time so why I out and worried about you two I looked at the book of shadows and here I am" Phoebe's jaw drops, "you what!, I have lousy premonitions, Prue can move stuff with her damn mind, Piper can freeze time and you can blast people backwards, so totally unfair!" I chuckle at my little sister and play with a piece of her soft hair and I wrap my arm over Prue's shoulder and kiss her temple, glad there both alive and okay.  
Suddenly the door bursts open and a petrified looking Piper comes in wide eyed and pale and I get worried, "Piper?" I ask and I see her grab Phoebe's hands, "Phoebe did it say in the book how to kill..."  
"Warlock?" Phoebe finishes for her, Prue and I look at our younger sisters in shock, "oh no"

(A/N have a break, get a cuppa tea or a snack, then continue reading)

~*~  
"Lock all the doors and windows, we don't have much time" Piper says, Prue looks at her, "i'm calling the cops" she states and starts to walk over to the phone."And tell them what? that we're witches and some freak beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? and besides even if the police did come we'd be no match for Jeremy, he's too powerful, we'd be his next victims!" Piper panics,I sigh, feeling defeated.  
Phoebe then appears at the top of the stairs and jumps, "ive got the answer, c,mon!" I grab Prue's hand and we all run up stairs and clamber into the attic.

Soon enough we are all sitting in a circle "Right, so we've got nine candles anointed with oil and spices in the circle" I say, "wait, I only count eight!" Piper freaks, "yeah, you forgot this one" Phoebe says holding up a little blue candle.  
"A birthday candle?" Prue says with her eye brow arched, "I guess grams was running low on witch supplies" Phoebe shrugs.  
"Alright, we need a poppet" I say looking holds up the little white man made out of plaster and as we call it a poppet, "okay" Phoebe says and lights the candle, she places it inside the pot and we look at the book for more instructions.  
"Right, we're set, get ready to cast the spell" I instruct my younger sisters,"okay,but let me make it stronger" Prue says and places a red rose with the poppet and puts it in the pot."Your love with wither and depart, from my life and from my heart, let me be Jeremy go away forever" Piper finishes saying and we watch as the poppet and the rose burn together."Lets hope it works" I whisper.

Jeremy walks down the footpath and suddenly he starts to scream in pain as rose thorns start to tear through his skin and flesh and his evil blood drops onto the footpath and he tries to stagger away but he falls to his knee's feeling as if there is a blazing fire in his human meat, cooking him from the knows its those pesky witches, the charmed ones, this won't stop him though, oh no, he had more kills to do.

-Phoebe-  
I touch the pot and suddenly i'm hit with a premonition,I gasp and close my eyes and let the premonition guide me to saving my sisters.I snap my eyes open, "guys, it didn't work!" I shriek!, Piper looks at me, fear now clear in her brown eyes, "what?" she asks me, not believing it."The spell, it didn't work, i'm sorry" I tell my older sister,Paige looks at me "how do you know?" Prue crosses her arms,wanting to know too, "well, when I touched the pot I had a vision,I saw Jeremy" I inform my looks taken back, "you touched the pot and you saw him?" she asks more herself than me.I gulp, not admitting that i'm terrified, mostly that i'm going to loose the only family I have left.  
"He's on his way here" I say, all of them suddenly look very astonished and fear cuts through them and we all sprint downstairs.I almost trip but we make it, Paige opens the door and Jeremy is in deep cuts and he is not and I scream why Prue and Paige just look at him,"Hello ladies" he grins, Paige steps in front of us as Piper and I step backwards in fear.  
Prue uses her power and throws Jeremy into the wall,Paige doubles it and bright blue rays shoot from her hands and hit Jeremy, sending him into the dining table, wait, I swear the rays were supposed to be red?.  
"Prue,Piper, Phoebe, out of here now!" Paige yells, Piper doesn't hesitate to run past me, but I stay there, still fear stricken."Squirt, go, now!" Paige says to me in authority, Prue runs over to me and grabs my hand and drags me to the attic.  
"Nice parlor trick bitch, you were always the tough one weren't you Prue?" Jeremy says,Paige deals with him, "hey, leave my little sister alone you circus rat!" Paige snaps and sends another concussive blast at the warlock and he knocks out and Paige suddenly materializes into bright blue lights and I widen my eyes and she appears next to me, "whoa" she stumbles as she appears next to me in the same lights."Paige, what the heck was that!" I demand, "Phoebe, you were right, our powers are growing!" Prue says and she sends a table against the door and Piper,Paige and I all put stuff against the door to prevent Jeremy from coming in."C,mon, he is probably awake now!" Paige says.

Suddenly Jeremy voice rings from the other side of the attic door,"take me now Paige, my powers are stronger than yours" I look at Prue for moral support and we all back up to the middle of the attic, all lost in what we're supposed to do."C,mon, I expected a little more...challenge then a chair witches" the table starts to move and the fear gets stronger and I grab paiges arm and she stands more in front than us, willing to protect her younger sisters even though she knew she's not strong enough alone to kill Jeremy is a very brave thing to the door explodes and Piper squeezes my arm,"what do we do, we're trapped!" Prue asks nobody, Paige looks at us.  
"C,mon, we'll face it together, remember the spirit board?" Paige says, then I remember seeing it saying 'the power of four will remain forever more'

Jeremy smirks as he gets closer, Paige half body shields us,"the power of four will remain forever more, it'll save us" Paige says, I nod and look at my older a hot fire circles us and I jump and feel terrified, we all grabs Prues hand so she grabs mine and I grab Pipers.  
Suddenly we all start to chant over the commotion, "the power of four will remain forever more!" a strong gush of wind nearly blows us over but we continue chanting and Jeremy starts to catch on fire and he screams, "the power of four will remain forever more!" we all scream for the third time and Jeremy screams out and Piper covers me protectively as his flesh goes everywhere but dissaperes in a puff of looks at us all worriedly "the power of four" she says.

-Prue-

I walk outside to grab the paper but see Andy already has it in his hands and a cup of coffee,"Good morning" he smiles at me, I fix my skirt, "ah, hey, this is a surprise" I say to my old friend,"I feel really bad about not really hanging around yesterday and I know your life's support is coffee, so hear you go" I smile appreciatively, "thanks, is that the only reason your here?" I ask taking the coffee and paper from the shakes his head,"no, I got a call from the neighbors, complaining about the noise, now you wouldn't of been having a wild party without me now would you have Prue?" he grins, I roll my eyes, "no, we haven't" he nods, "well, there is one other thing I was wondering if well your not afraid.." I look at him in suspicion, "afraid of what?".

"Oh you know, stirring up feelings, rethinking old memories, rekindling flames.." oh, I see what he's getting at."Hmm, good point, better not" he laughs, "Friday eight o'clock quake?, your hesitating, why?" oh great, "well, my life's gotten a little complicated can I call you" he nods, "sure" and gives me his card, "take care Prue" I smile, "bye Andy" I watch as a sadness grips my heart turning him down like that.

Paige,Piper, and Phoebe all stand outside, I laugh knowing that they were listening,Phoebe holds a grayish cat with a collar in under in her drapes her arm over my shoulder, "good job little sis, you almost got a date".I smile,"witches can't date Paige" she nods and Phoebe and Piper stand next to us."Little Phoebe here was on a date today actually, he is a spunk" I grin and nudge my youngest sister, "ooh, really!" Paige and Piper say in cue,"shut up!" Phoebe blushes, "back to being witches!" she protests.  
"Well, at least our lives won't be boring" Phoebe claims with a shrug,"but they'll never be the same" I say,"and that's a bad thing?" Phoebe asks, we all look at her, "you are fresh out of high school Missy, don't be saying things like that" Paige says, "yeah, but it won't be a bad thing but a big problem, with the whole being witches thing" Piper adds, I smile at my younger sister."What are we going to do now?" I ask, Paige lets out a breath and we all look at our oldest sister, waiting for her usual wise assistance.

"We are going to be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together" Paige says wisely and takes her arm off my shoulder  
"should be interesting" Piper says, "hmm" Phoebe I chorus, we laugh together and they all go through the door, I guess where keeping the i'm the last one in I see the door is wide open, I smile and move my index finger and the door starts to shut and I walk into the manor with a pleased smile. 

I really hope people are liking, comment,vote and...read! 


	5. Go kitty!

Cole! that's what the picture is of

2 weeks later

-Phoebe-  
"Come on Squirt, you have school!" I wake up with a start, "what, Demon attack! let me at him!" I shoot up and get into a fighting position,I hear Paige's soft chuckle and she puts her hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head, "Phoebs sweetie, calm down, we haven't had another attack in weeks, we should be alright" my sister says.I quirk my lips, "hmph, the only evil I have to attack is my maths exam" I mutter and start to walk away.  
"Oh, and the Phoebe finally makes an appearance,she approaches with a scowl from the hole she lives in, she glares, so Phoebe, seen any cute men yet? oh, and she gets agitated when mentioned about mating rituals" I throw a piece of captain crunch at Piper when I sit down, Prue laughs with her, "ha ha, funny" I say dryly and pour milk into my captain crunch filled bowel.  
"Well, if all goes well hopefully i'll have a job at bucklands" Prue says sitting on the bench with her usual mug of coffee.I look at her, "wow, you never told me you were having an interview" I frown, Piper looks at Prue, "yes I did, I told you Paige and Piper" Prue deny s and sips her beverage.  
"Prue, if you told me something like that I think I would have remembered don't you think?" I flutter my eyes innocently, "I swear I did, well yeah I did get an interview" I sigh, "how come i'm always the last one to know anything in this house" I ask, more annoyed, "Phoebe, don't start" Paige says coming into the kitchen, "ha!" Prue laughs, "Prue!" Paige scolds her, Prue frowns, "HA!" I say back and grin and put a spoonful in my mouth.  
After breakfast I get dressed and put my hair up in two buns on the side and wear jeans and a T-shirt and black converses."I have to go to work, do you want a ride to school sweetie?" Paige asks, "ah, yeah thanks" I reply.  
I grab my shoulder bag and sling it over myself, "you know Prue, you are way too serious for a 23 year old" I grin and I kiss her cheek and I kiss Pipers "you are way to small for an eighteen year old!" she retorts, I laugh and Paige and I walk out the door. 

"I'll see you next week with your results, class dismissed" I smile, relieved that I could rest, I walk out into the corridor "hey, i'm gonna drive up to the mall and come back as soon as class starts, coming?" Bridget asks, "Phoebe!" I hear a familiar husky voice call out my name, "um, I think i'll pass, see ya later though" she smiles, "okay, bye!" she walks away and I turn to Cole, "hey pretty boy" he smiles,"Hey haliwell, how are you" I shrug, "i'm okay" he nods, "that's great, hey are you feeling okay, last time I saw you your arm was in a sling".I purse my lips, "psh, yes" I lie, my arm still had a shooting pain if I moved it to much, god damn it hurts.  
"Hey, I know we hardly know each other but I was wondering if you'd like to hang with a bunch of us tonight" oh no, i'm cornered,I promised Paige I wouldn't go out until we'd got a hold of our powers because the risk of exposure, but if she saw his face she'd understand, "ah, I dunno my sisters.." he nods, "oh, ah its okay" I see the rejection within his brilliant blue irises "My sisters rules never stopped me before" his frown is replaced with a crooked smile, "well, okay then" he flashes his teeth, "hey Turner, over here!" a boy calls him over, "okay, catch ya after school" he waves to me before jogging away.  
I giggle in a silly way and stare at him, dazed and I almost fall over.

-Piper-

"Doug, no!, don't cut with a blunt knife, no!" I yell at the B grade turns bashful and I roll my eyes and walk out to the bar, "boys, stop checking out the customers and start doing your job!" I swat the employees over the head, they groan and walk away, I grumble and walk over to the bar and lean my head on the bench."Hey,lady!" I look up seeing a smiling Paige, "oh, hey" I say in an annoyed tone."What wrong with you?" I lean my chin in my hands, "well, I thought I signed up to be be a chef not a baby sitter, you know, i'm gonna kill that bastard chef Moore, hiring me then quitting so he can open his new place the french bitch" she laughs, "having a rough day hey?" I moan in reply.  
"Well, I came here because I was bored because I don't have anymore work today, I accidentally teleported here actually, I was just thinking about it and suddenly I'm in the damn parking lot! oh if only Martha Stewart could see me now!" I raise my eye brows at my oldest sister."Good luck with that, want anything wonder woman?" she scratches her chin, "a vodka" I scoff.  
"I think I need a tequila, I'll get you a long island" she gives me a grin, "yay!" she cheers.

-Prue-  
"You've got the job!" Rex declares, his brown eyes bright with glee, I pop my eye brow up, "really, haven't you got other applicants to look over?" he smiles, "no, I don't have to, you have spunk, a good touch with this, can you start tomorrow at nine?" I bubble up inside."Sure!" he laughs, "thank you for your time Prue" I shake his hand and smile all the way to the parking lot when my phone rings.  
"Prue speaking" I answer, "Prue hey, its Andy, I was wondering if we could meet up to talk about what happened in the morning" I freeze."Talk about what?" I act dumb and he laughs at the other end, "Prue, you walked out at 5 this s'morning and didn't answer any of my earlier calls, did I do something wrong, was the sex-" I shake my head automatically, "No Andy not that I didn't enjoy what happened last night, its just.." my voice trails off.  
"Just what Prue?" he asks, I sigh, "I wanted to take things slow and we sleep toghter on the first date, look can we not discuss this over the phone, i'll call yo later and we can meet up for coffee" I state, "Wait,Prue-" I slam my phone down into my pocket and walk to my car.

-Paige-

"..Mysterious deaths cause the city to worry its a massacre, and our sources have only found evidence to lead up to one culprit for these deaths,one thing that has sent shivers down our spine that all the victims have one chilling thing in common,they are all shredded and all there blood is gone, not one trace,all found near the San Francisco state university-" I turn off the T.V, I am home with Piper, she is done for the day too."What a sicko!" Piper says in disgust, "dido" I agree with a grossed out look on my face.  
"I'm home!" Prue calls, "hey sweetie!" I grin with an expecting look.  
"I got the job!" she squeals and I jump off the couch and embrace Prue and kiss her temple numerous times, "my little sister works at bucklands, i'm so proud of you!" she laughs and I wrap my arm over her back.  
"Lets say we celebrate, we are all single lets have a sisterly hook up bonding time" Piper grins, "ugh, as if being a witch isn't hard enough, I keep teleporting all over the place" I rant and sit on the couch.  
"I haven't had a fun night since my twenty first, one year ago" Piper dead pans with a frown, "I don't think its a good idea going out, that serial killer who is going all ted bundy on everyone, yeah not a good idea" Prue says with a grim look.

-Phoebe-

"..No Piper, i'll be fine...yes at about 7...yeah, love you too...bye" I smile at Bridget,"thanks for letting me use your phone"  
"No problem" we walk over to her car. Bridget and I are best friends, ever since middle school when we first hated each other because I was the tough leader of my 'gang' and she was the leader of her clique which was poshy why mine was we sorted out our differences and now are best friends, she has caramel skin and black curly hair in ringlets and brown eyes, all guys wanted her badly.  
"Are you going to get drunk?" she asks me with a smug look, I shrug my shoulders "well I told Piper I was studying at the library so if I get drunk she will be pissed not only that i'm drunk but I lied" she laughs "your pretty good at hiding your drunk you know?" I laugh, "thanks dude"  
"lets go party!".

-Piper-

I hang the phone up and sit on the couch next to Prue."Who was that? Andy?" I shake my head, "no,it was Phoebe calling about studying at the library tonight, she won't be home till about seven, wait, why Andy be calling?" I ask her smugly.  
"Yeah, why?" Paige asks coming in and sits on the . Prue groans, "ooh, must have been serious, go kitty!" I tease my older sister and slap her on the leg.  
She glares at me with a lopsided smirk, "yes Veronica mars, it was serious if you must know" she chuckles a little, Paige and I share a look."Yeah, well tell us about it woman!" Paige demands, Prue sighs.  
"Well as you know Andy and I started dating again, slowly you know and um last night we sort of slept together.." Paige shapes her mouth in an 'o' "geeze, dirty kitty" I laugh at my big sister, "yeah whatever, so in the morning after spending the night,I snuck out and just as his alarm was going off I threw it out the window with my powers and he called me this afternoon wanting to talk, I don't know what to say, sorry i''m a witch and you might or may not be killed" I raise my eyes.  
"Honey, just talk to him, let him know gently it can't happen again,don't make a mountain out of a mole hill with this situation" Prue grumbles at Paige's advice, "I've already talked to him but we had sex!" her voice is shrill.I look at her for a second, "what, was the sex not good, whats the problem, so you took things a little fast, whats the big deal?" Prue's jaw drops "Piper!" she screeches, "no, the ah, was nice, perfect in fact its just..." I snort, "your too stubborn?" she nods, "yeah"

-Phoebe-  
11:46pm

"Kerian!" I shout at the guy ive been hanging out with for the past 2 hours, he grins and tickles me even more,Bridget is talking to Xavier we are in Xavier's house, i'm drunk 7 on a scale to is doing whatever he does, he keeps on staring at me from the couch across the room."Phoebe!" Bridget suddenly shouts and I rip away from Kerian "its seven forty six, your sisters are going to murder you in cold blood!" I look at her with a blank stare, "oh, sorry guys, we have to go!" Cole's face drops, "really!" Xavier and Cole say at the exact time in disappointment.I nod, "i'm sorry" I apoligise.  
"I'll walk you out" Xavier says and I smile for Bridget, it would be really cute if her and Xavier dated, I mean he is hot with his carrot colored hair and fading freckles on his cheek bones and aqua eyes, he would be good for Bridget, they'd look good together.  
I walk with Bridget out the door, lucky she wasn't drunk and can drive, I almost trip over her as the door shuts,I grab her shoulder for support and suddenly I gasp and my eyes snap shut and i'm forced into a premonition.

Bridget is on the floor cold and bruised and suddenly Xavier appears with an evil grin and he grows Sharpe fangs and his hands turn big and bumpy and huge claws extend from them,Bridget screams bloody murder as he lunges at her with them.

I open my eyes slowly and see Bridget looking at me with a confused but concerned look, "Phoebs, you okay?" my chest rises and falls and perspiration starts to form on my forehead, "yeah, but we gotta go quick, where's.." Bridgets eyes dart to something next to me, "Phoebe!" she yells and just as i'm about to turn around something cold hits the back of my head and my eyes fall back and I topple to the cold concrete and don't regain contentiousness. 


	6. Mammon

-Prue- 

"Oh god Prue, i'm really worried" Piper paces in the kitchen, "oh relax, she's a teenager, she probably fell asleep" I uncertainly reassure my younger shakes her head, "I dunno Prue, it just seems off" worry punches me in the stomach for my baby sister too but I couldn't admit that, no way.  
"Bridget isn't answering either" Paige says coming in, worry all over her face, I look down."We'll find her" is all I manage to say.

-Phoebe-

A pain is all I feel when I feel myself wake up, then it all comes back to me, getting a premonition,Bridget's face..oh god Bridget!.I sit up slowly and cradle the back of my head and I know i'll get a head ache later.I see Bridget on the floor next to me, I shake her but she doesn't wake, "oh no!" I feel her neck and go easy when I feel it there, she's just really out of it.I look around and see a science bench above me, crap, i'm in the collage science rooms!.  
I put my hands either side of me feeling scared and puzzled,I just wish my sisters were here.I'd only faced one Demon in my life and I was not used to it and I cannot freeze or use telekinesis or use concussive blasting, boring old Premonition, it was true, I am terrified."Okay Bridge, we need to get out" I get up fully and go to open the door but a strong hand suddenly grabs my throat and I feel his fingers pressing into my esophagus and I start to back suddenly is smashed into the wall and I feel the plaster crumble behind me and I shudder, I have to blink rapidly through the darkness inside the classroom to make out the silhouette of a males head and i'm hovering above the floor with his hand clutching my throat, I grab his hands so he can loosen his hand and he grins, "mm, yo are a pretty girl, pity your life's going to be cut short" he says in a growel.  
"Lucius" a familiar voice says softly,I am suddenly dropped onto the cold floor and I start spluttering and clasping my throat, grateful I can breathe the thick darkness I see Xavier with a calm look on his face, "hello Phoebe" I scoff and suddenly Lucius's hands grab my shoulders roughly and and I'm forced to my feet and he drags me out of the room, "Bridget!" I scream as we leave her alone.  
My back hurts and my heart is going to explode from fear.I thrash around in his impossibly strong arms and scream for help but I stop when Xavier's hand starts to transform into the warty claw like in the premonition.I keep my mouth shut and try to to cry and they pull me into the cinema room where we watch films for the subject and Lucius grabs my shoulders and shoves me onto a red seat.  
"Relax baby doll" he whispers in my ear.I shake and look straight ahead.I feel his evil like a fire and it seeps into my fear more, would I ever see my sisters again? crack a joke with them? oh god i'm only eighteen, I never got to see France or become famous or get married and i'm a virgin!.  
"Well, any last words princess?" Xavier in a snarl, I look at him and remember that there is a baseball bat under one of these seats that Bridge hid from her ex boy friend Travis and we forgot about it.  
I smile and at the perfect moment I tear away and jump rows of seats until I get to the row the bat is hidden under, I snatch it in my hand."Alright you Freddy Kruger wannabe,come get me!" I say holding the bat in front of me, Lucius licks his lips, "with pleasure".  
I gulp feeling weak, he comes in front of me, I completely panic and smash him with all my strength over the head and he falls over, "bitch!" he yells,"Paige!" I scream hoping that somehow my big sister will save me like she always does.

-Paige-  
I'm sitting on my bed with Prue who won't admit it but is scared for Phoebe, anything could have happened."Did the phone ring?" Piper asks worriedly,I shake my head, "no".She jiggles her leg and suddenly the words "Paige!" are squealed inside my head, "Phoebe?" I ask aloud, Prue looks at me."Phoebe screamed my name, she's terrified, are you death, did nobody hear that?" I ask my younger sisters a little more harshly than intended."Ah, no.." Piper answers and I know I heard it, "guys, I think I have to teleport to her, I know she said it, and she's scared" Piper looks at me.  
"Well, i'm coming" I nod and look at Prue, "yeah" she answers so I grab there arms and try to feel for Phoebe, I feel an overwhelming streak of fear and I know its squirts."I can sense her, I think ive nearly got this whole teleporting thing into grasp" I say and I let my body materialize and reform into Phoebe's collage room where I sensed her.  
I see a Demon of some sought on top of Phoebe, she is crying why holding his body up with all her might and he has a huge talon claw.  
"Phoebe!" I scream as the panic hits me straight away.  
Prue waves her arm and the Demon growls as he is threw to the other side onto some chairs not far away from where another one is laying limply.

Phoebe doesn't hesitate to get up and she runs and melts into my arms in tears, she shakes like a leaf and I cradle her,I kiss her temple and she hides her face in the crook of my neck,Piper and Prue quickly grab me and I teleport home.

"Phoebs?" Prue asks softly Phoebe's fingers clutch my back desperately and she looks at me and i'm shocked to see so much fear in them like a deer in head lights."I was so scared, I had no clue what I was doing, I-I thought I was never going to see you guys again" I grab her hands, "sweetie, what happened?" she freezes a little and her child like eyes look up into mine and she sits on the edge of the bed,I see that familiar guilty look,oh great."Ah well, I was at the library and next thing I know i'm getting attacked" her eyes dart away from mine and I know she's lying."Phoebe, your lying, spill" Prue now says putting her hands on her hips.  
"Alright fine, I lied, I never went to the library,Cole invited me to a mini party with him.." I roll my eyes, "Phoebe!" I scold the youngest, she cringes, "i'm sorry,I knew you wouldn't let me go-" Prue cuts her off, "damn right we wouldn't let you go Phoebe, I don't trust him, its my instinct" Phoebe snorts,"well you're in-stinks!" Piper laughs but Prue slaps her arm and glares at her.  
"Haha-ouch!" Piper hisses holding her arm, "no Phoebe its not just that, you see what happened tonight and who knows what could happened to you if we didn't come, I don't want you going out without telling us where you are at all times sweetie" my little sister nods.  
"So, what exactly happened?" Prue asks now more curious.  
"Well, I was at the party until Bridget told me the time and I knew I was in trouble so I left and when I accidentally touched Bridge I had a premonition of Xavier clawing the crap outta her and then he must have knocked me out because I then woke up in the science rooms in collage and his friend Lucius dragged me into the media room and almost mauled me until you came and now here we are, we need to get Bridget back, she's not only my best friend but an innocent, I wouldn't have had the premonition if I wasn't supposed to" I look at my younger siblings,nervous to fight off another evil."We can look in the book of shadows" Piper suggests,Prue nods and wraps her arm over Pipers back and and they walk to the Attic.

-Andy-

"Morris, will you come look at this" I call my partner over, "what?" he asks and looks over my shoulder at the shredded body case."Look, see this kid, his name is Xavier nomed, he is in every witness list and he isn't enrolled into the collage and nobody knows him, don't you find that suspicious?" Darryl licks his lips, "yeah, it does" I nod.  
"Find out more about this kid" I order him and suddenly the phone chimes and I am too quick to answer, "hello, inspector Trudeau speaking" I saw with a tone of authority into the phone."Hi, my names Madeline Winchester, I was walking from work past the university state collage when I thought I heard a scream, can you please check it out, i'm worried" I nod and quickly start writing it down, "okay ma'am" she says goodbye and I put the phone down and see Daryl with a frustrated look."Oi, we are going to check out the collage" I start to put on my jacket."There is no existence or record of Xavier nomed Andy, how is that possible?" he asks me, suddenly my gut tells me to go now."Lets go now, back up!" I yell.

-Piper-

"Maybe he's not in here" I say, a frown slowly making its way to my face,"no, look! that's him, the one I saw in my premonition!" Phoebe declares slamming her hand on the eyes widen "alright, calm down" I laugh a little, "what does it say?" Paige asks.  
I look at Phoebe who starts to read out the ugly looking things profile.  
"His name is Mammon, he has been around for centuries, he is under a curse set by an old wizard to live for eternity but he will start to slowly be in an extreme illness and he can live without this pain if he drinks the blood of a young person for youth otherwise he'll turn old and his giant claws have a special toxin in them that leaks into the blood flow and helps him turn more handsome and he preys on vulnerable girls mostly and he shreds them to pieces and then drinks every last drop of blood" suddenly my blood turns colder and I gulp.  
"Alright, so we're dealing with a deranged it the clown and robin?" Prue sums up making Phoebe laugh, "good one!" Phoebe congratulates her and sticks her hand up for a high five, with a wide smile Prue collides her hand with Phoebe's and it makes a loud *slap!* sound.  
"Okay, one teensy detail we are missing a spell, how are we supposed to kill it, we'll die!" I look at all of them with my eyes large and all glare at me "downer" Phoebe mumbles.  
"We could use power of four?" Prue offers with a hand sighs, "I can maybe right a spell" Prue laughs at this and Phoebe gives her an offended look."Okay, sorry I just never expected you to be the writer that's all" Prue shrugs.  
Phoebe gives her a bitter look "well no one expected you to be twenty three and still living with your sisters and have barley got a job"  
I roll my eyes "sooo not the time!" I yell and put my hand over Prue's mouth before it escalates.

-Prue-  
Paige teleports us to a classroom in the collage, Piper gets closer to me, scared.I grab her hand and lace my fingers through hers and we follow Paige to the door and every noise seems to make Piper flinch."Piper, you are so cute" I laugh and she huffs "well I won't be the laughing when i'm butchered and the meat inside tomorrows hot dogs!" Piper snaps making me have to not snort at my little sisters worries.  
"Okay, you sure you got the spell?" Paige asks Phoebs, "yes! for the thousandth time, i'm not as stupid as you think I am" I immediately detect the hurt in the youngest waddle through the darkness and the moon reflects on the walls letting us see enough to find the science room."This is the room" Phoebe whispers and grabs the handle but when I try to stop her from going in next she opens it anyway and we see an ugly form hunched over a body, Phoebe gasps and I hear the crack in the sound.  
I squint my eyes and Chanel all my power to his body and he is suddenly forced off the ground and threw into the glass beaker cabinet creating a loud sound as all the glass smirks as the demon is raggered out on the ground, "OH MY GOD!, Paige blast him!" Phoebe squeals when a dark haired boy entered the scene, Phoebe completely freaks out and suddenly the boy stops completely, "kill him, kill him, he- oh..." Phoebe stops when she see's this "or I could just do that" Piper snorts through her nose.  
"I don't know how long this thing lasts for so move Bridget now!" Piper orders seeing Bridget is alive and unharmed."Huh? Phoebe?" Bridget says groggily as she opens her eyes, "oh no, exposure!" I say and we all look at each other for the answer non of us know.  
"What the hell!" she gasps seeing the ugly Demon "Phoebe what is-" suddenly Phoebe's fist collides with Bridget's aw and Bridget's eyes roll back and her head lulls to the side."Really?" I ask, Phoebe gives us a guilty look.  
"Sorry Bridge" the teen apologizes softly, suddenly the dark haired and the Demon all come back to reality, I jump, not expecting it, I grab Phoebe's wrist and yank her behind me and out of harms way protectively, "Jesus!" Phoebe says taken the Demon leaps and his body connects with Paige's and he knocks them both to the floor, "Paige!" Phoebe, Piper and I all gasp as our big sister is under the body of a demonic freak!.Paige grunts and puts her wrist to his throat to stop getting clawed by the now transformed Mammon Demon.  
His sharpe teeth are bared and feral growls escape his lips and I wave my hand and it makes him get thrown off her."EW!" says Paige in disgust, I grab her hand and let her lean her body against mine and she limps slightly."Lets kill this thing" she snaps and shoves her hands out in front of her and blue rays shoot out from her fleshy palms and collide with the Demons body, he is thrown and he spins around and hits the corner of the science bench.  
"Alright, spell, now!" Piper says and we all rush to Phoebe who holds the crinkled piece of paper in front of us and we all start to chant: 

"Evil is a faithful foe,  
But good does battle best.  
We witches will, with these words,  
Waste this warlock's evil zest."

I look up and see that the Demon and warlock are screaming and they dissapere in a satisfying puff of smoke."Good job Squirt!" Paige ruffles Phoebe's we hear loud police sirens, "guys, you have to go, I have a cover story, Paige teleport behind the building and run as fast as you can to the front and pretend you came to see if I was still here, okay?" we all know what our baby sister is implying so Paige pulls Piper and I close, we all give Phoebs one last look before we teleport away.

-Phoebe-  
I drop to the floor next to Bridget and start to think of the saddest thing, mums death, grams, dad and suddenly I feel tears in my eyes and I bring my knee's to my chest and rock back and fourth.I hear Bridget groan and I look at her and still try my hardest to act scared."Bridget?" I say worriedly, "Phoebe?" my best friend asks, I smile and wrap my arms around her."What happened, I swear your sisters were here before..." I look around "wow, must have been dreaming, Xavier was here and some other guy and they were about to ah..shoot me until they heard sirens and knocked me out, I don't know where they are now" I lie through my teeth.  
Suddenly the door opens and Andy and Daryl enter with their guns held in front of them.  
"Help!" Bridget calls out, the room fills with lights and I cover my eyes.  
"Phoebe?" Andy says first and I force tears to fall and he ducks down and wraps his arms around me.

A warm blanket is wrapped around my shoulders and I run over to my sisters and give them a four way hug and then I spin around and face the cops."So you, a 5'4 knocked a almost six foot male into the beaker cabinet?" Daryl asks, "yes, I was so scared" I say, "can you please ask our sister later, she's clearly distressed" Paige says, Daryl soon as he leaves we all giggle, "Phoebe, so your alright?" Andy asks me.I nod "Well Prue I will call you later" he kisses her cheek, they lock eyes for a moment before he turns away.


	7. Handymen

-Prue-

I open the door quietly and shut it as quiet as I can possibly shut a door.I tiptoe over the carpet until a light flicks on and I jump nearly ten feet in the air."Paige!" I shout in a fright and I bend over and start to giggle,"Prue, I was worried, where have you been, it two am!" Paige puts her hands on her hips and gives me an expecting look.I drop my bag, feeling annoyed "Paige relax, I was with Andy, I lost track of time, what else do you want me to say? I'm twenty three, i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" I say, more harsher than lets her shoulders drop, "i'm sorry, but you will always be my little sister no matter how old you are, all of you, it still seems like yesterday when I was eighteen and i'd wait out here for you to come home after I covered you from grams raff" I laugh at the memories, "yeah, I was a bad ass 16 year old" Paige laughs "no, just in love, speaking of in love how was the date with Andy hey? get any?" she wraps her arm over my shoulder."Ew, I don't want to tell you that.." I say awkwardly.  
"Oh c,mon, we haven't done this in ages!" Paige whines, I roll my eyes."Well, if you must know, we watched a movie, ate and talked, alot" I smile at the memories, "in bed?" Paige snorts.

"No...we didn't, it was nice, just talking" I almost become in a daze thinking about him, "okay juliet, get some sleep, I love you" she kisses my forehead, "yeah, you too" I walk Zombie like upstairs.

-Piper-  
I look at the new Handy man, well his butt, he is leaned over with his jean covered ass on display and I giggle in a star struck manner."Piper" Prue says smirking, "wh-what!" I seethe now startled, she leans closer "are you seriously checking him our right now?" she whispers, "well, look!" I point to his behind and Prue rolls her eyes "oh Piper".  
"Morning sisters, I don't have classes today so i'm-" Phoebe stops half way and her mouth drops open upon seeing the handy mans butt."Going to be looking at his butt all day" she finishes her sentence and continues to gawk at him.I push her chin up making her mouth close and her teeth clamp together with a *clack* sound.  
"Hi!" Phoebe says in a too perky voice, "Phoebe, this is Leo, the new handy man" Introduce my youngest sister to the blond boy who has shaggy hair and Jade eyes, "hi Phoebe" he smiles dreamily at her."Hi, how old are you?" she asks straight away, I slap her arm, "Phoebe!" I scold her."No its okay, i'm twenty two, how old are you" I shoot a victory look at her and she pouts her bottom lip, "seventeen" she mumbles and walks away.I laugh, "so, I was thinking maybe you should get your chandelier screwed in, its probably got about 3 months until it falls, would that be okay?" I nod eagerly but am mostly distracted by his soothing is something about him that's so calming, like an aura, he has a charisma that no one has and it draws me to him, like a sort of healing way.  
"Okay, I can start now if you want?" I give him a shy smile, "go ahead" he returns the smile and walk into the kitchen in a trance, "woah, Piper!" Prue grabs my shoulders and stops me from walking into the wall, I absent mindly pat her head "thanks sis".  
"So Phoebs, as you were saying before you were interrupted by Leo's ass that you were doing what?" Prue asks sitting at the table.  
Phoebe puts her hands on the bench and pulls herself up,"well, since I haven't got any classes I decided i'm gonna try get a helpful Job" I raise my eye brows, "really?" I question and she nods in reply.  
"Thats great sweetie, what are you gonna do?" Prue asks, having a proud look on her face at our little sister."I am going to look at the bulletin at school, see if there's anything there" she shrugs."Well, since we are going to save innocents quite alot now that we're 'witches' and everything, why not help them with daily living as well" I give my sister a perky look.

"Egg-zackly!" Phoebe has a smirk playing on her lips and that cheeky look glows in her eye,"well, I gotta look out for Leo today" I say and look in the living room, "don't you mean look at his face" Phoebe and Prue start to laugh at Prue's comment.  
"Cute" I reply and give them a little glare.

-Paige-

I yawn as I look through my cases, boy am I tired today."Haliwell!" my boss Marty says, "yes?" I tone is bored,"you have to go to an old lake house today, here's the adress" I look at it, "a father wants to kidnap his kids and you want me to go?" fear is evident in my voice."Paige, he won't hurt you, trust me" I nod. 

The dust blows around me and it is taken from the ground as I stomp into the deserted house near the is greenery all around the area and loud organisms buzz around me and I have to swatt them away.I see the rickety old shack appear from behind the trees, "okay, its all good Paige" I reassure myself of my fears.I cringe when the front wooden stairs creak under house looks like a little touch and it could collapse.  
I knock "hello! Mr Baldwin, its social services!" I knock quite loudly door opens and a boy appears, looking to be about 12 or thirteen."Hi" he says with a smile, he has ash blond hair and light green eyes and fading freckles spreading from his nose to his jaw lines.I remember there is four kids, Dawn,Dustin, Charlie and Alec.  
"Hello honey, is daddy there" he shakes his head, "you people just won't listen,dad won't listen to anyone, no matter who you are" ooh, feisty, must be the oldest."Are you Dustin?" I ask the young boy, "yes".I crouch down, "Dustin, I believe your dad is a good man and he wouldn't have killed your mother,if you let me come inside I can help you and your brothers and sister" he debates for a moment, "okay".He steps inside the house and I walk in and i'm very surprised to see the house looking 5 star inside,the shack is big but when I see a long hallway and the living room and the modern furniture, my opinion changes."This house is amazing" I stare in awe, "how old are you?" I ask Dustin, "i'm thirteen in two months, dad! its them again!" Dustin calls out and gives me a small smile.  
Suddenly a two other young boys and a girl all walk into the living room and sit on the couch."Hi" the youngest looking boy gives me a wave, "hi there cutie, whats your name, mines Paige" he looks at me for a second "i'm Charlie Baldwin, i'm eight and look, I lost a tooth!" he opens his mouth and shows me the little tooth missing on his top row of teeth, "wow, that's special isn't it" and he nods.  
He too has light green eyes but he has honey blond hair and more pale skin than Dustin.  
"Hello" I spin around hearing another squeaky voice, it is the girl "you must be dawn, hi!" she has light ash blond hair and pale green eyes and freckles on her cheeks and a dimple on her left cheek.  
"Hi and if you must know i'm 12 and I know why you're here, this is my little brother Alec, he is 10" Alec has chocolate brown hair and green eyes and slightly darker skin than his siblings."Look, ive told you people already, I didn't kill my wife and i'm not attempting to kidnap my own children, ive never sinned in my life!" A soft and frail voice says.  
I look at the man before me looking to be about 40 with chocolate brown hair like Alec's but he has blue eyes have a fear in them and somewhere deep inside me I instantly trust him."I was sent here to help you" he looks at me for a moment and then Charlie walks over to the man who's name is Jonah rests his head against Jonahs hip and Jonah rests his hand against his small sons head and runs his fingers through Charlies blond locks."How? how can you possibly help me, all you want to do is take my kids off me, my wife is dead and there all I have left of hers, you think I killed her? I loved her, I love her and the fact that you people know nothing is more infuriating, my children need me, you can't take me away from them" his voice is still calm and he lifts charlie up and he sits on the couch and Dawn jumps on his lap and she wraps her arms around Charlie and Dustin and Alec listen to their father.  
"Sir, I believe you, I don't know why but I do and I see how much you love them" I smile at the sight before me, a fathers love for his own."Y-you do?" Jonah says astonished, I nod "yes I do" he smiles and lets a puffed out laugh escape his throat, "wow, you're the only one" he kisses Dawns hair.  
"Of coarse he didn't kill mumma" Dustin says a sadness is laced into his voice and I can't miss it.I remember Marty telling me the FBI found her on the ground a few feet away from the house with her lungs ripped out and her breasts opening and exposing the flesh of her and she has deep marks all around her dead body and they were like some kind of animal bite marks but they haven't found any animal DNA that they know of inside the they think that Jonah has attacked his wife and sickly ripped out her lungs and tore open her skin with some kind of unknown weapon and that a hungry animal has decided to try her and they only haven't arrested him because they can't rule out the possibility of a wild animal preying on her and killing her since they are basically living in a swamp with mangroves and heaps of living areas for wild beasts but they're pretty keen on Jonah as the murderer.

-Phoebe-  
I knock on the apartment door of Cole's place.I already helped one guy find his cat which was great!, the door opens, "Phoebe? hi" says cole, he has a gorgeous smile on his face and he is shirtless, I look at his muscled torso."Hello, I think I left my notes for class here the other day, you know, before the party" he nods, "yeah, come in, ive got them" I walk past him and look around awkwardly."Here, I was hoping to see you today, I have two tickets to a football game on Friday" I feel my emotions show in my cheeks and turn them red "are you asking me on a date counselor?" I grin, he gives me a toothy smile "guilty" I look down, "i'd love to".  
He nods "awesome! can I have your number?" I point to myself "m-mine, yeah!" I rip the corner off one of my notes and he hands me a pen and I jot down my home phone number.I start to walk away after saying goodbye, a little dissapointed that I couldn't stay longer and just as I grab the door he says; "ah, Phoebe, would you like to stay a little longer? we can watch a movie or something, like kill it before it dies, I have it" oh..my...GOD! "that's my all time favorite movie, I always wanted Billy applebee to be my boy friend, I loved him!" Cole laughs "I thought Sally may was a godess!" I laugh too.  
"Oh god you're perfect" he says,I stop laughing with my mouth open a gap "what?" I cheeks flush red "ah, i'm sorry I just-" I put my hand on his cheek to let him stop talking "no, its okay" I say quietly but feel my insides burn up as I look at his lips, we get a little closer as I stroke his cheek with my thumb and he closes his eyes and I lean up and just our lips touch the fire burns stronger within me and i'm taken back by the overwhelming emotion and I want to explore its depths and suddenly he pulls away.I frown "ah, sorry, lets watch the movie" I stare at him, rejection hangs in the air and a deep sadness over me and I'm surprised.  
"Yay,okay!".

-Piper-  
"So Leo..would you like anything, you've been working quite hard" I ask him, he smiles "if its no trouble can I please have a glass of water" my heart melts "no, of coarse not, but there's Lemonade also if you wanted that instead" that lights him up "oh yeah, that would be better" I laugh "okay".  
I grab the freshly made Lemonade from the fridge "your sisters seem nice" Leo comments coming in, "oh yeah, they're real nice" I say and pass him the glass."Do you have any siblings?" he shakes his head "no, I was-am! an only child!" I snort.  
"I love your house by the way, its so historical and brilliant" he looks around, "yeah, magical things happen in this house" I mumble.

-Paige-  
"How exactly do you think your wife died?" I ask Jonah, he rubs his hand over his face, Dustin,Dawn,Alec and Charlie had already gone into Dustin's room to play so Jonah and I can is night time now, and ive been here for a while.  
"This is my wife,Tara, that's her name" I look at the framed Photo of Tara, she has light green eyes like her children, she has a floppy hat on and she's sitting at the front of the shacky house and Dawn is about 7 and sitting on her has ash blond hair and Alec has a lot of her in him."She's so beautiful" he nods, "she sure was" his voice cracks.I look at his eyes and I go over to the couch and he follows and he sits across from me."Look,I really don't want to ask this but how do you think she died?" his blue eyes lock onto mine, "I saw it happen" I raise my eye brows.  
"But you'll think i'm crazy" he says, I shake my head "trust me, ive seen some pretty crazy things, I only want to help you Jonah" a look of hurt crosses his face but he starts to talk;"Well, it was dark out and Charlie was scared of something outside so Tara said she would check although I said I would, she always liked to be the tough one, so she went outside and 10 minutes later she didn't come inside so I grabbed my rifle and went outside and that's when I hear her screams, they were so loud, I ran a few meters away from the house into the swamp and that's when I saw..it" a chill runs through me.  
"It was on top of her, I seen its teeth ripping her skin open before my eyes, it wasn't human nor animal, an alien! I shot my rifle at him so he started attacking me, I got a few scratches and at the right moment I shot a bullet at whatever part of his body and he fled, ran away and that's the last I saw of him and I went to Tara but it was too late, she was already...I tried to save her I really did, there isn't a day that's gone by I wish I could have saved her and they want to take my kids!" tears swim in his blue eyes and an overwhelming feeling of sympathy hits me.  
I hug him "i'm so sorry Jonah, I believe you, I believe you saw that monster" I say and oh god I believe him, I guess because i'm a witch that i'm obligated to believe him."I have to leave, before it comes again, I know it will, I hear it outside at night and I feel it watching me, I have to get out" I nod, but suddenly there is a loud growel outside.


	8. Scales

The whole house goes quiet "oh no" Jonah says and then Alec appears "dad, what was that?" the boy asks, his eyes filled with fear."Nothing son, go back to your brothers room, Paige, go with him, I can't let you get hurt" I shake my head and Alec walks away.  
"Jonah, I have a secret, but you can't tell anyone" he looks at me "do you really think this is the time for secrets!" he says in a tone of disbelief "no, no, its a big one, I have powers, I can help you kill it" he looks like he doesn't want to believe me.  
"Well, if you can help my family then I think I can believe you" I smile, "look, i'll be right back,I have to get my sisters".I then close my eyes and Teleport away.

-Phoebe-  
"I really think I should go" I tell Cole, he looks at me, "really?".I smile "yes, my sisters will get worried if I stay any later, call me" I look at his hurt expression but I walk out of the Apartment after watching movies all night.  
Suddenly blue lights form in front of my eyes, "Paige?" I say and she is suddenly there, "Phoebe, no time to explain, its supernatural and we need to save innocents" she grabs my hand and suddenly we are in the manor with Prue and Piper."Hey! what if Leo was still here Paige!" Piper scolds us, "look, we have to go, now!" I grab Prue and Piper latches on as well and we all dissapere for a brief second before we reform into an unknown house."Arg!" a man shouts, "oh, sorry Jonah" he nods but still looks scared.  
"Don't do that too much please" Paige laughs.  
"Daddy, whats happening" a young girl asks, "Dawn? whats what?" Jonah asks."Well, there are all these really sounds outside and Charlie and Alec are pretty scared" then behind her are two younger boys who I am guessing are siblings because of there eery similarities.  
"Paige, whats happening?" I ask my sister, feeling myself getting worried.

-Paige-  
I have explained whats happening to my little sisters and Jonah hasn't said anything about our powers but he isn't worrying so there is a loud smash and I hear a scream and I know its Dustin since he's the only one not here, "Dustin!" Jonah screams and I follow him into the boys room and when we hop inside we see a large figure,the moonlight silhouettes him.  
My eyes turn large, he growls, a menacing growel as he steps closer to Dustin who is standing in the corner with a baseball bat."Watch out!" I yell at Jonah and I throw out one hand and a familiar warmth comes to my palm and they blue ray shoots out from my hand and hits the looks at me "wow" is all he says as the monster falls through the window and suddenly there is more screaming from the other side of the house, "uh oh, there's more than one". My voice shakes and Jonah grabs Dustin, "what was that!" he says, his voice shaking and I run into the living room and gasp when I see Piper flying through the air right towards me.I gasp and before I know it she is colliding with my body and it knocks us both to the ground.  
"Theres more!" I groan, "you alright?" I ask my little sister who nods, "yeah, you?" I nod as well.  
I finally get a good look at the swamp monster, he is large with pointed ears, like an elf,he has very Sharpe looking jagged teeth, hard scales cover his body and his stomach is a green color and the rest of his body is dark green.I see pointed head and large feet, he is one ugly but terrifying thing.

Suddenly gun shots ring through my ears and I see them monster loose his balance as the bullets hit him.I see about 5 more monsters and I get up just as Prue sends one flying into a couch.I look at my youngest sister who is tending Charlie, I hold Pipers hand and stand a little bit more in front of her, feeling my protective side the whole room freezes besides my sisters and I, "thanks" I say to Piper.  
"What the hell are we going to do, he's invited all his friends to a god damn feast and the main coarse is humans and his desert is going to be witches!" Piper snaps angrily."Phoebe, go take the kids in another room, you don't have an active power" Phoebe looks annoyed, "I can help" I shake my head "no, I can't risk it" I sighs and grabs a frozen Dawn,Dustin,and Alec and she already has Charlie and then the whole room unfreezes, "lets go!" Phoebe says to the kids and they follow her upstairs.  
Prue walks over to us just as all the lights turn off and the house is dark with only the moonlight applying light making the current battle so much more intense.  
Jonah is knocked out on the floor, a Monster is about to go over but I flick my finger and I smaller blue ray picks him up and suddenly my powers don't just throw them but they can pick them up! my powers have grew!.I carry the monster with the concussive blast ray and then Prue waves her hand and a Sharpe knife then sails through the air and its driven through the monsters chest, he screams out and then he explodes in a green glop and it hits the floor and sprays all over the walls but starts to dissolve.  
"Ew" Prue says in disgust and crinkles her nose."1 down 6 to go" I counter, "wait, where's the sixth?" Piper asks and we all look at each other before we hear a loud bang upstairs.

-Phoebe-

I huddle all the kids on the bed, "we are going to die!" Charlie sobs and clings onto my neck, "no, we will be alright, I promise" I tell the young is hugging Alec and Dawn "who are you?" Dustin asks, "help" I answer.  
I am really scared for my sisters, I hope nothing happens to we hear a loud creak and my head snaps to outside the door, I push the younger ones behind mind comes up with millions of scenarios of what is about happen, the door is shoved and I feel the kids shake and they cry.I have to help them, I stand up "Phoebe, no!" Dawn says, "sweetie, its okay" she wipes her eyes and holds onto her big brother.  
I turn back around, I have only done a few karate lessons when I was 14, so hopefully that can the door is kicked and it then falls out the door with a loud smash and I swamp monster towers over me and I gulp, he throws his hand down but I duck and kick him in the stomach but it only makes him more pissed off.  
"Hide in the clauset!" I yell at the kids and they obey me and run into the cupboard and shut the door."Okay you mutant son of a bitch, lets dance!" I yell at the creature before me.  
He then trys to grab me but I jump out the way with a squeal and I run around him, not knowing what to do.I then jump on his back and his arms flail around and he spins around trying to kill then throws me off him and I gasp as my head connects with the corner of the table and I black out for a second.  
I grumble and try get up but I feel nauseous since I did just have a minor concussion.I balance myself out as the monster comes closer, I start to panic and I look for anything to help me.I see a lava lamp that's on, I smirk and grab its warm base and just as the beast comes closer I rip the lava lamp out of the wall and smash it across his head and it smashes with a satisfying crack and all its hot oil and goo leak from the beast screams and trys anything to get the hot liquid off him and as he is distracted I jump onto the bed and fly kick him in the face and the impact sends him stumbling backwards and his body collides with the window and the glass smashes with his body and he falls through and his roars echo as his body dissaperes through the window.I fist pump the air and look through the window and see the monsters green goop splatter onto the grass.  
The kids all jump into my arms and we laugh.  
-Prue-  
"Three more!" Piper yells as once again the goo replaces the creatures.I already feel the energy being drained from me as another knocks me to the head hits the back of the floor and I catch a glimpse of one about to hit Piper so I flick my hands and it fly s into the wall and a Sharpe coat rack hook stabs into his back and he then explodes into the green substance and it starts to disappear.  
"Ow!" I scream out in pain as the monsters Sharpe claws into the side of my body and tears spring to my eyes "Prue!" Paige and Piper yell, I focus all my anger and I squint my eyes and the monster blasts backwards off me and I look and see blood starting to seep through my clothes.  
I glare up and my anger snaps and I yell out and throw my hands out and the swamp beast shrieks and he is threw telekineticly through the wall and I tremble with anger and the beast explodes and splatters his green remains all over a now awake Jonah.  
Then we all turn around seeing Phoebe holding a shard of glass and she throws it and it rips into the Creatures chest and he drops to his knee's and ends up like the rest of his buddies. 

-Paige-  
I had cast a spell to clean up the mess and tended Prue who is laying hurt with Piper."Thank you, thank you so much, whatever you are" Jonah says, "no problem, but please don't tell anyone the secret" he smiles "I swear I will not".  
"Look, I think I can make my boss and the police think that you didn't" Dustin then appears with Phoebe who is giggling with Charlie, smile at my baby sister, she looks up at me with a smile in her brown eyes and then begins to tickle jumps on Jonah's back and wraps her arms around his neck and Alec grabs Jonah's hand."You remind me so much of Tara, thank you" he says.  
"Just doing my job Mr Baldwin"

"Jeese, Squirts been on the phone for a while" I comment, "with that stupid Cole" Prue mumbles, I laugh at her, "she'll be fine Prue, whats the worst that could happen?" Prue looks at me from the couch, "I could name a few hundred things Paige" I roll my eyes at my younger sister."Its not like he's a Demon" Piper says flipping through the T.V stations. 

please, please, comment!


	9. Tickles and giggles

/BBEEQ4S1utg  
Bye the way I forgot to tell you that Phoebe's 17 but eighteen soon :) 

"Piper, duck!" Paige screams and Prue then lunges at Piper and knocks them over to the floor why Paige blasts the Warlock."Ouch, that hurt" Piper pouts but Prue just holds her down to the ground in a protective way.  
I then appear from my corner of the room and I drive the knife into the warlocks back, he screams as flames engulf him tightly and he burns away."Owie" I say as a fire pricks my hand and I wave my hand around to cool it down, "Phoebe, you could have been hurt!" Prue,Piper, and Paige all say at the exact same moment, "geese, sorry for saving you, next time i'll let him kill you" I smile at them cheekily and walk over to the fridge."No work today!" Paige says through a yawn.  
"No classes" I add with a relieved sigh. "Perfect, lets have a sister day!" Piper suggests and it makes me laugh out loud "what!" Piper says in a snippy tone."Sister day? what are we supposed to day, braid each others hair and vanquish Demons? we can't have a normal day anymore, I love being a witch but I am thinking about cancelling my date with Cole tomorrow" Prue's eyes go wide and then I see that irritatingly familiar look of non trusting."Phoebe-" I cut her off "no, don't even start, just zip it, i'm sick of being treated like a baby and especially now that we're witches! you think that I can't handle myself when I can! I don't need to be watched every two seconds, can you please stop smothering me!" my moody morning emotions take over me and I stomp out of the kitchen, "Phoebe!" I hear Piper call but I slam the door.  
-Piper-  
I lean my head in my hands "testy in the mornings" Paige . Prue groans "you're fault!" I say immediately say and slap her arm "ouch Piper, i'm sorry for worrying about my little sister okay? she can yell all she wants but i'm doing my duties as a big sister, I am going with my gut instincts and that's that this guy is trouble" she crosses her arms.  
"My god, no wonder you guys always fight, you are both as stubborn as an old mule!" I say back in a scornful tone."Look, this is not the right time, Prue back off and Piper, leave it, Phoebe will come back, just give her time to blow off some steam, we all new it was coming, she has been staying up all night and fighting some kind of supernatural for nearly the last month, she was bound to snap" I nod in agree with the oldest.

-Phoebe-  
I struggle to carry the paper bags full of sister day treats,I decided to do it, I mean if we are supposed to be the powerful 'power of four' then we need to be close, I can't believe how much we have already gotten closer, we do face death every day and have to rely on each other for survival so its not surprising we have.I mean, it be really not normal if we didn't start to evolve together, I gasp when my Paper bag starts to fall and just as some of its contents start to fall hands catch them."Cole!" I say surprised to see him, "hey Phoebs,I saw you outside, here give me them" he grabs the bag and I just stare at him until he looks back at me "what?" he asks.  
I shake my head "nothing" I say, "we run into each other all the time, its starting to live up to the phrase its a small world" he laughs and we start to walk outside.  
"What? you don't like spending time with me?" he pretends to start to cry "no!" I say and I put my hand on his back and he starts to laugh and I join in at his silliness."Hey, would it be weird if I said I am really exited for tomorrow?" I laugh a little, "would it be weird if I said no it isn't" I feel the burning sensation to attack him with kisses, his blue eyes corrupt all my senses, control yourself haliwell.  
"Do you want a ride home?" he asks and I give him a shy smile and look at the ground for a second "um, please" he puts his hand on my back and it sends a trail of fire to my spine and I tense up at his sensual touch.  
He opens the door to his car and I slide in the front and sit awkwardly and quickly fix up my hair until he opens his door and I throw my hands into my lap."1329 Prescott street" I say as he looks at me "oh okay, Prescott street? that's a nice place, how long you been living in San Francisco?" he asks putting the Car into gear and it starts moving.  
"Ah, almost eighteen years, well my generation of family's been living there for about 50 or so years" he nods, "so your not actually eighteen yet?" I shake my head "no, i'm eighteen next month, I just tell everyone i'm 18 because they always assume i'm like 16, it sucks looking so little" I pout and he laughs and the Car goes faster "so your a Scorpio? are you stubborn?" I shoot him a teasing glare, "yeah, but not as stubborn as Prue, my god its like trying to move a cow off the middle of the road sometimes once she's got a point" he looks at me and I pretend like I don't notice but then I look at him and his blue orbs are filled with something that I can't quite put my finger on a direct emotion, "Cole, I won't make it to 18 if you don't watch the road" I say simply, he flutters his eyes "what? oh, sorry, you just look really good in that light, did I say that out loud? i'm sorry" he blushes scarlet.  
"Thank you Cole, dido" he laughs quietly and faces the road and I know he's lost in thought because he just stares out into space and then we stop at the front of the Manor, I stay in the car for a few seconds.I tap my knee's "hey Phoebe?" he says, I look up him and he surprises me by stroking my cheek and our lips touch and just as that little fire starts I decide to get him back for Monday when he stopped the kiss abruptly.I pull away slowly and open my eyes and see Cole is just sitting there with his eyes closed "c,ya later turner" I grin and he gives me a dissapointed look before I get out of the car and walk up the footpath.

I watch as Cole's Car leaves and I open the door to the Victorian house and walk over to the Kitchen and put the stuff on the counter and walk up the stairs and hear all my older sisters laughter coming from Paige's room, I decide not to intrude and go into my own room and I crawl under my covers and close my eyes feeling sleep catch up to me.

-Prue-  
"Did you hear a door close?" Piper asks through her laughter, "probably Phoebe, i'll check" I use my hands to lift myself off the bed and I go downstairs "Phoebe!" I call out but get no reply, so I walk back upstairs and across the hall to the youngest room "Phoebs?" I say softly through the other side and just walk in and my heart warms up at the sight of my little sister snuggled up into the blankets and her lips slightly apart and it gives her an innocent look, that makes all the big sister pride light up and I walk over and run my hand through her hair and I pull the covers up a little more and kiss her softly on the do we always fight?.  
Suddenly a little moan peeps from her as her eyes open with rapid blinking "Prue?" she says in a raspy voice, "hey sweetie" I smile down at her and she pulls my hand and I know she wants me to lay down with her so I lay my body down and face her.  
She grabs my hands "i'm sorry for yelling at you this s'morning" her voice is small and child like, I chuckle "its okay baby, i'm sorry we can be over protective, its just that you are our baby sisters and if anything were to happen to you then I would never be able to live with myself" she nods in understanding "I get it and I appreciate it, thank you" she says and I get closer to her and rest my chin on her forehead."I got snackies for our sister day" I hug her tighter and she laughs, "oh and the prodigal sister returns" we hear Paige say at the door, Phoebe gives her a spiteful look and gets up, "you can't have any of my snacks, how's that sound!" she pokes her tongue out at Paige and walks out into the hallway.  
"What!" Paige says and races after Phoebe, I laugh at my oldest and youngest sisters, I stand back and watch with Piper and wrap my arm over her shoulder and she leans her head agaisn't my shoulder and I kiss her temple.  
"You can't have my food because you smell" Phoebe grins and Paige acts offended "take that back!" she points her finger "or what! you'll blast me?" teases Phoebe, her eyes mocking the eldest."No, but I can do this!" Paige then runs forward and throws Phoebe over her shoulder and Phoebe squeals as Paige throws her on the couch and starts tickling Phoebe's rib sides making Phoebe kick and laugh "no, Paige, s-stop!" Phoebe chokes on laughter and trys to roll away "Prue, Piper help!" Paige says and I go to my big sisters aid why Piper goes to Phoebe.  
I hold Phoebe's shoulders why Piper grabs Phoebe's legs and trys to pull Phoebe away, "nu uh!" I smirk and lunge at Piper and start to tickle under her arm pits making her scream out to stop."Take it back and you may have your freedom" Paige says, Phoebe now is half crying "no!" she yells."Alright!" Paige says and starts again and Piper trys to freeze me "no use little sister,you can't freeze good witches!" she then lets out another bellow of laughter.

"Phoebe, say it!" Piper rips through her laughter, "alright, I take it back! you smell lovely and you can have food!" Phoebe laughs and Paige and I both let the youngest flee and they immediately run to each other and grab pillows.

-Piper-  
Phoebe runs to me and I grab her forearms we are still puffed from laughter, "we declare war!" Phoebe and I say at the exact same time, Prue and Paige look at each other "fine" they say."Wrestling, water fight, pillow fight!" Phoebe demands, "well, you won't be anymore harder to beat than a Demon" Prue says, the corner of her lip curves into a smirk.  
"Oh its on!" I say and loop my arm through Phoebes and we stomp upstairs.


	10. This is war

"Ammunition ready?" I ask Piper with a smirk and she holds up the water gun and chucks the weapon to me and I position it and Piper has her big ass water gun under her arm like a are in the backyard, Prue and Paige stand across from us, we are all in our bikinis and grinning from ear to are all eager to begin world war sisters, the youngest vs the oldest,"okay, I am going to lay down the laws, number 1, absolutely no using your powers, number 2, do not, I repeat do not...underestimate Piper and I!" Piper laughs and we then lay flat on our stomachs.  
"And...go!" Paige yells and I jump up and squirt my guns water at Paige first because she tickled the crap outta me before."You little shit!" she laughs and she grabs the bucket full of water and she starts chasing after me, "Piper, get her!" I yell at my older sister, she looks at me and grins before she then lets a big blast of water spray Paige's back.  
I laugh and fist pump the air but my victory doesn't last long when I feel a big hunk of water fall over my head and I gasp at the sudden . Prue's laughter sounds from behind me and I squint my eyes at her and she screams and runs away from me, I grab the hose and run to the tap and turn it on full force and the hose wriggles to life as the water runs through the rubber tube.I chase after Prue, getting half the back yard covered in water in the process.  
"Looking for me?" I spin around only to get another whole bucket full of water dumped on me, "as I said, easy peasy, japa-" I then squirt her all over with the water and she closes her eyes.I smile innocently and she spits out water and as she opens her eyes I decide to squirt her one last time in the nose."Phoebe!" I giggle "c,ya!" I then run for my life and suddenly crash into someone.  
"Alright, new plan!" Piper says helping me up."I like your thinking Commando!" I salute her, "okay, so we hide, air born is the way to do it" she says, her ambitious side showing.I put my hand up for a high five and she gladly slaps it and I run the opposite direction and dive behind the bushes, I shake with anticipation and cover my mouth to stop the laughter, then I see the light orange haired Paige and I wait to attack, like a lion I duck and I mentally commentate my every move.  
'And she patiently stalks her prey, waiting for the right moment to bombard the fellow haliwell, she moves slightly, wait, no, not the right movement..' and then Paige has her back turned and with a fierce warrior call I lunge from the bushes and jump on Paige s back and pin her down on the ground and then get her whole back side wet with my hose.  
Suddenly the water turns off "huh?" I ask no one and I look up and see Prue next to the tap with a mischievous grin on her face and suddenly I fall off Paige as she moves.  
"Phoebe, i'm out of ammo!" Piper yells and I stare at my older sister in horror and I quickly start to run and grab Piper's hand and we run anywhere as Prue is hot on our heels.I quickly pick up my water gun just as a heavy weight fall on me and i'm forced to the ground, "alright small fry, we've one,give it up" Prue says, with no options left I use my best tactic.  
I force tears to come to my eyes and suddenly Prue's blue eyes fill with worry "Phoebs?" I try my hardest to make my face look in pain "ow, my wrist, it hurts!" she scans me "oh my-Paige!" I chuckle evilly and squirt Prue's face with the water and shove her off me, Piper then appears with a freshly filled bucket of water and she tips it upside down and Prue is ambushed with water and she gasps.  
Paige then faces us and she eyes the hose "don't you dare-" we ignore her and Paige is met by a full blast of water and it soaks her whole glares at us, and we poke our tongues out "we won round one".

-Paige-  
Its now round two, pillow fighting, I am across from Piper, a pile of pillows either side of are dry and are wearing singlets and . Prue starts to motion her fingers as one, two, "three!" she yells and suddenly a soft but rough pillow hits my butt and I look at Piper in surprise but only to be hit in the face.I let my jaw drop and I smack my pillow over her face and then start attacking her with blows from my pillow until she freezes it and before I can scold her she smashes the pillow into my stomach then my back, face, then I grab the pillow just as Prue knocks into me and we fall over and then my pillow unfreezes and falls on us."No powers!" I mutter at my younger sister as Prue helps me up and we then earn a double whammy right over our heads from Phoebe who then ends up in a fit of giggles.I glare at her right before Prue starts hitting Phoebe all over with the pillow ignoring Phoebe's attempts of blocking as I start to join Piper jumps on my back and hits the small square pillow over my neck.  
I groan and Prue then jumps on us and it knocks us all over but Prue and I quickly get up why I cast a quick glance at Phoebe who is hiding under the quilt from the pillow, I snort and throw the pillow at the blanket covered teenager with a laugh and it makes her duck down instantly.  
"Safe to say we won Prudence" I grin and she smiles widely and we bump bottoms in victory.

-Piper-  
We finish putting the pillows in a giant square space in three layers so its made a wrestling ring square."So, whoever wins this will take all, if we win, and we will,you have to do everything for us, so get keep your strength up ladies" Prue says with a smug smile on her face.I laugh sarcastically "and if we win you are to give us a massage and you have to do Phoebe's make up for her date tomorrow and we get first choice of movies we're watching tonight" I high five Phoebe and cross my arms over my chest and Phoebe gives our big sisters a menacing look."Alright, deal, Prue vs Phoebe and Piper i'm gonna tackle you sis", I nod in reply, still feeling the competitive side of me thrumming through my continuous.  
I step inside the pillow space and before I can think Paige grabs my shoulders and pulls me into her arms and flips me onto my back on the floor and I cough in shock."Geese! sorry commando, a little heads up ya bitch!" I snap at the laughs and helps me up and I then try to drop her but I fail and she trips me over and I then retaliate and grab her foot and she then falls next to me and I laugh in she quickly jumps on my back and says "1,2,3!" very quickly and I groan, "I win!" Paige says and I look at her in annoyance and Phoebe glares."sorry i'm not Ronda rowsey geeze!" and Paige laughs.  
-Prue-

I stand across from Phoebe,she has a devilish look on her young face and she wriggles her fingers and lets her eyes squint a bit."Okay twirp lets get this over with" I snicker and she tugs up the corner of her lip in a smirk.  
I grab the sides of her head and she grabs mine and we clamp our teeth toghther as we try take eachother down.  
She suprising pushes me to the couch and jumps on me and grabs my arms and pins them behind my back."Get her Phoebe!" Piper cheers and I grunt and push her away with my butt and because she's small I use this as my advantage and sit on her chest."Get off!" she snaps and kicks her legs from under me and I start to count down.  
I gasp when she rolls over and I squeal and fall off her."Phoebe!" I say in disbelief and she gets away from me and then we are both standing on our knee's and she is laughing,I smile at my baby sister, she is so child like right now.  
She then leaps at me and we roll on the floor and I tickle her but she gives a a light slap on the back and then pins me down with my face on the carpet and i'm too exhausted already to fight.

"1,2,3! we win!" Phoebe shrieks.I then grab a pillow and smash into Paige and we start laughing. 

comment :)


	11. Dating the enemy

the spencers mansion is a big white brick building since the 1823 and around the house is big feels of bright green grass,Elliot and his fiance Allison were soon to be married as they were crazy in walks up to his love with a rose, he has short light brown hair with a skinny face and he is wearing a cotton sweater and jeans and Allison has ruffled short honey blond hair, she is very pretty indeed.  
"Mrs Allison Spencer, I presume" he says softly smiling at her,she takes the rose from his hand and sniffs its sweet aroma and her crystal blue eyes hold his."Don't you mean Mrs Allison michaels-Spencer" she corrects her soon to be husband.  
"Do you want to be alone?" he asks her, a little scared of her answer, and she shakes her head "no".  
"Are you having a little bit of cold feet?" he questions and grabs her hands and lightly tickles her wrists to soothe her stress as best as he could.  
"No Elliot, I am definitely not getting cold feet, I love you, you know that" he eyes still lock onto his grey ones, "But.." is all he says a little perplexed.  
"I don't know, its just all so overwhelming,I mean after all these years of dreaming of getting married I don't want anything bad to happen, that's all" Allison gives him a warm smiles back and wraps his arm around her "I have an idea, lets elope" this makes Allison chuckle."Right, because your mother would really allow that" and Elliot takes his arm from from around her and then encircles his arm around her neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss and he feels every fiber of his being want to marry her right then, he couldn't stand waiting any longer to make his life more perfect with his soul mate.

Then Elliot's mother grace appears with her lips in a thin line across her wrinkled face and she has something hung in the back of her head."Elliot" she says walking forward to her son and his and Elliot part and she wraps her arm over his back and leans her head on his chest."Speak of the devil" she mumbles as she watches her mother in law coming across the lawn,"hi mum" Elliot greets her with a slight tug of his lips he so desperately wanted to reattach to Allison's.  
Grace nods "ive been looking for you, did you get the marriage yet?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her.  
"Not yet" he reply's tightening his grip on Allison,"well you have wedding won't be legal without it" Grace says trying to cover up why they really have to do it quickly."We're going to the city hall to get it tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner" Allison says looking at her mother in law, she never has much liked her."But why not go out today?" Grace asks impatiently.  
"Mum relax will you,why are you so bent about this?" Elliot asks his mother, curiosity lining his silk voice.  
Suddenly a young woman with long wavy bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes with a glint of desirable lustful has an oval shaped face and she's wearing a peach pink dress and she has her arms crossed behind her back and she is smirking at the trio, she was utterly beautiful and no one could deny it.  
"Who's that?" Allison asks at the young female captures her attention, Allison feels a pang of jealously because of Jades beauty."Oh no" says Grace suddenly and Elliot looks at his mother, confused."Who is it?" he asks and looks back to the stunning woman but to him Allison's charismatic beauty out shined all and he was blind to Jade's youth."Someone I haven't seen for a long time" Grace answers and walks over to Jade and makes sure she is out of ear shot from her son and his fiance.

"What are you doing here Jade?" Grace asks, her voice harsh and her eyes hard."Whats the matter? forget about our little pact?" Jade grins as she rocks her body."No Jade, I was hoping you would,my god you haven't aged in twenty years" Grace says stunned as she looks the latter up and down."You could of asked for eternal youth Grace,instead of choosing wealth,power,all this, you've had a good life haven't you?" Jade another blond young woman with yellowish blond hair and a round face shape and greeny blue eyes walks up to the females, her name is Kirsten."Where to?" she asks standing next to Jade, and staring wickedly at Grace.  
"Oh,have the butler show you to our rooms, tell him that Mrs Spencer was expecting us" Jade answers not taking her eyes of Grace, feeling dominant over the old bag."You can't just move in here,people will be suspicious, what will I say?" Grace asks baffled knowing that what was soon to happen would ruin her son and Allison.  
"Tell them the truth, your sons had a change of heart,that was our deal remember? don't worry Elliot won't even know what you've done until its over" the girl smiles innocently and she looks over her shoulder at her pawn, and with her eyes she uses her power and Elliot's arms slip off Allison as he falls the grass."Elliot!" Allison screams, baffled and scared, she shakes him and slaps his cheek lightly."Wake up!" she screams "Elliot, no, somebody help me!"

A week later 

-Phoebe-  
I yawn as I quickly awaken to my stomach growling so I slide meekly off the bed and almost fall over from drowsiness.I then have another fail as I knock into the door and bump my head "ouch" I mutter and cup my forehead and open the door and this time walk through it and walk over to the bathroom and I grab the handle and feel that its locked."Hurry up!" I call to who is ever in there "yeah,one more minute!" Piper calls back.  
-Piper-

I look at the pregnancy stick and tap my foot impatiently on the floor until I hear a knock "Hurry up!" she calls,her voice is groggy."Yeah one minute" I say back not taking my eyes off the little stick that could change my life forever.  
"Or two" I add earning an annoyed groan from the youngest "why don't you use the bathroom downstairs!" I say harshly."Look,am I in for a cold shower or not?" she asks a little rudely.  
"You know sometimes its not that bad to have a cold shower" I quip now irratated at my sister.  
"Not three mornings in a row!" she retorts and slaps the door.I roll my eyes and drop the stick in the bin seeing that I'm not pregnant and thank god for that.  
I walk over to the door and unlock it and see a grumpy Phoebe and smile at her and pat her head "there you go kid" I then walk past her.

-Phoebe-  
I mutter a thanks and walk over and check myself in the mirror and see my hair is a little messy and my eyes are red and I have bags under my eyes,geeze todays a good day for school,not.  
I then look in the bin and see a pregnancy test box and I pick it up and I gasp when I am forced into an energy draining premonition.

Someone is on a hospital bed with their legs spread apart and doctors surrounding them and suddenly a red Demon baby with little horns is in a doctors hands and it screams in a cry and the doctors gasp.

I grip the side of the basin in shock and look at the door remembering Piper.I know she was the one who gave birth to the Demon fetus in my vision and I gasp "oh no,Pipers pregnant with a Demon!".

-Piper-

I drop the phone on its cradle in horror and look at Paige and Prue, "the four of us definitely need to come up with some type of morning schedule" Prue says sipping her coffee and sliding into a seat at the table."I think i'm gonna be sick" I wail and lean my back against the bench, not holding my stomach fluids properly."In the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?" Paige asks sitting across from Prue with a look of sarcastic wonder."Maybe Phoebe can help me cater Elliot spencers wedding tomorrow" I say looking at the oldest.  
"Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you in the first place?" Paige says with half a mouth full of eggs, "that would be chef Moore" Prue answers for me."Ah" Paige nods with an understanding tone in her voice.  
"Who is on his way to France and since technically the contract is with Quake he's off the hook and i'm on the line and now I have to tell on of the most richest families that the chef they hired can no longer do the cooking for their wedding, they're stuck with me and I hope they go with it" I sigh getting more freaked out just thinking and talking about it.  
"Bright side, who are they going to hire in twenty-four hours and besides its not the end of the world" Prue says giving me a cheeky look and she gulps her coffee.  
"Whats not the end of the world" Phoebe asks coming in looking at us, she is dressed in a fluffy white top that shows her stomach and she's wearing high wasted jeans."Piper's problem" Paige answers her and Phoebe looks taken back and surprised, I wonder why.  
"Wait, you know too?" Phoebe asks leaning against the bench and I snort seeing the youngest look so god damn serious, it never happens."She just told us" Prue says with a grin and Phoebe turns to grab a glass of orange juice,why is Phoebe so confused, and why is is it such a big deal to her and then I get hit with realization.  
"Wait, how do you know?" I ask my little sister as I turn to look at her,her chocolate brown eyes look away from mine and she starts to play with her fingers nervously, just like she does when she's in is child like at the moment and I find it quite adorable "Oh,I.." but Prue saves her.  
"Piper can definitely handle this, frankly I don't think anyone will notice" she says with a reassuring look in her eyes,Phoebe starts to choke on her orange juice as a baffled look crosses her face."I was thinking you could help" I say with a hopeful smile and I look at her . Prue puts her Coffee mug in the sink "me? what can I do!" Phoebe's voice is shrill and her eyes are filled with so much confusion.  
"Ah, tie bows,pick up some supplies, offer moral support if I get panicky and freeze things, ten bucks an hour?" I ask her and Prue kisses Phoebe's forehead and mine as she starts to leave "ooh! i'd take it, good luck at the wedding today!" she wishes me and I looks at me in amazement "were you just talking about the wedding?" she asks and Paige giggles "yes silly, what else would we be talking about".  
"Look, I'm really sorry but I have classes today, I can't just miss them and I have to get ready quickly with the game tonight with Cole remember?" she asks me and I nod."Please, help your big sister out, remember you owe me" I remind her with a look and she puts her arms up, "for what!" Paige and I laugh out loud.  
"Lets see, hmm, crashing my car, breaking my curling iron, covering for you every time you snuck out, almost burning down the manner, my boy friend and you flirting, you-" Phoebe covers my mouth "yeah fine! I get it, I guess most of my classes are lectures, Bridge can give me notes" she pouts.  
"Okay, here are the list of supplies, I have to go to the Spencer estate and you can meet me there at 12:00?" I ask her and she then gets up "I have to go to work but I can come by later and help at about two if you'd like?" the oldest asks and I smile and hug her "yes! that would be great!" I squeeze her tighter, she kisses my temple "yeah, no problem, gotta go, by Phoebs!" she pecks Phoebe's cheek before walking out of the kitchen and I look at my baby sister now that we are alone.  
She looks at me, a guilty look in her chocolate orbs "spill it kid, what did you really think we were talking about?" I put my hands on my hips and she pinches the skin on her wrist and she gets overly worried so I grab her hands to relax her.  
"Ah you and Jeremy's aftermath, you slept with him" I drop her hands and that name sends a surge of hate through me "don't ever mention that Warlocks name again, its 's a Demon in hell,end of yes, Warlock I clear, good because nothing in me wants anything to do with him ever again" I didn't mean to tell her off, she looks a little spooked and she gulps I then walk out of the room and pause for a second knowing that Phoebe would have picked up one of the biscuits for the wedding.  
"Put those down!" I say grabbing my bag and I smile to myself hearing the cookie being put back on the tray.

~*~  
My van drives through the driveway to the spencers house and I get nervous when I see people rushing around, I drive up to the I hear a mans voice "yes, may I help you?" his voice crackles through the machine and I get nervous "um, yes my names Piper haliwell, i'm the caterer" I say, my voice is a little strained.  
"I have chef Moore listed as caterer" he says,I sigh "yeah, that's been changed" I tell him, "i'm sorry ma'am" he says.  
I am now irritated I have to explain myself,"I've got ice sculptures melting over wedding cake, I have to get in now!" I snap, and I hear in his exhale he believes me.  
"Someone will be with you in a moment" I smile as the gates open and two security guards appear and I jump when a priest suddenly is at my window "please, I must get in the compound, its the utmost importance,I must get in" he begs, his eyes pleading but i'm freaked the crap out as I lean to the other side of my car."Ah.." is all I can say before the security guards grab him and start to drag him away.  
"Father trask, we've been expecting you" one of them smiles, almost evilly."Hey easy on the padre buddy" I warn them and get back into a driving posture."Go right ahead ma'am" a guard nods for approval, "she's the carrier of the Demon child Hecate!" the priests wails and I get a little creeped out.I start to drive "Hecate? okay" I say to myself as I drive.

-Prue-  
"Its Lassa warrior, a fertility godess very rare and very powerful, the tribe believed that its mere presence could help a woman conceive" I tell Hannah about the item in front of us."Hmm, you take it, my biological clocks not the one that's ticking" Hannah says just before Rex strides into the room in his usual looks straight at me "Prue, your um, sisters here to see you, she is waiting in your office" he informs me with a charming smile.I look up "which one" I chuckle, "ah the upon seeing your office said damn I can't wait to be rich!" Rex imitates her "Phoebe, for once her timings good, the fertility icon has been cataloged" I tell my boss with a proud smile, and I get up to go see the youngest.

I walk in and see Phoebe in my chair with her legs over the arms of it like its a day bed and she's on the phone, I sigh "oh, gotta go" she puts the phone back on the cradle."This place rocks! no wonder you never wanna come home!" the teenager says with a mischievous smile and I walk over to the desk next to her and she looks at me."Get out of my chair" I order and she jumps out without hesitation and I role my eyes at my sisters care free picks up the small note pad and glances at it for a second "I love too that you found time to scribble down a morning shower schedule for we haliwell sisters, I noticed that i'm last" she says sharply and crosses her arms and looks at me.I ignore her rant "what are you even doing here? I thought you were helping Piper with the wedding" I ask getting comfortable in the leather of my seat.I look up at her "I was but I need to talk to you, Paige is too far away" she grins and I sigh.  
"You've got ah..five " I order her again and fix a few things on my desk and let my little sister talk.

"Okay, ah,I had a vision this morning and in this vision a thing was being born,A Demon baby to be exact..so I started to think back oh six, eight weeks ago-" before she can finish it clicks in my mind what she's about to tell me and I can't process it."Oh my god you're pregnant" I say in a gasp like voice and look straight at her in anger and disappointment.A look of confusion hits her "what?" she says and I shake my head, no,no,no she's almost only 18!."Thats why you always avoid the subject of Cole isn't it!" I confront her as my anger gets hotter but i'm surprised when a look of pure hurt hits all her features,especially her eyes."Prue!" her innocent voice cracks "No but I shouldn't be surprised you would think that after all i'm the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who always screws up, the dark cloud over the haliwell household" she rants and I feel bad "Phoebe.." she cuts me off "excuse me but I think I have two more minutes" she snaps, giving me a cold look.  
"FYI I am not the only one capable of having Sex, remember Jeremy, the guy who blew up in the Attic? the warlock boy friend? think about it because it wasn't me giving birth to that Demon child, so if you don't believe me, believe my power" she grabs her bag and then before she leaves she turns around "oh, and by the way i'm a virgin!" she snaps making my mouth close.

comment :) 


	12. Ugly bride

Grace sighs when she see's Allison walking over to the house with a gloomy look on her pale walks over to her "Allison you have to stop calling here, do you understand?" Grace tells her, not really liking doing it either."Do I understand? are you kidding me?what the hell is going on, why won't Elliot return any of my calls!" Allison flails her arms around in distraught.  
"I can't explain right now" is all Grace can come up with at the moment for whats really happening, "well you better damn well explain it because i'm not leaving here until you do, ive already called the Police,the sheriff, nobody will listen to me, who's Jade?" a venom in the word Jade as she says it.  
"She's an old acquaintance of the family" Grace says slyly and Allison cocks her eye brow up "I don't believe that, Elliot would have told me" Allison says in a stubborn manner.  
"They're are many things in this family that you will never understand" Grace answers quietly  
"Then let Elliot explain it to me then,if he's gonna marry somebody else I want it to come from him" Allison says rubbing her arm.  
"Its over Allison, that's all you need to know, Elliot doesn't love you anymore" Grace says bitterly.  
"How can you say that!" Allison says sadly trying to hold the tears of heart feels guilty but has to compose herself.  
"I'm sorry, he's going to marry Jade D'mon tomorrow and you can never call here again" Grace snaps and turns away from the woman.

-Paige-

"Paige" says my boss Marty coming in and I look at him "hello" I smile and he smiles back "Paige you have been working hard lately, I am very proud of you, especially with the Baldwin case, he is very happy now, keep this up and you could get a promotion" my eyes bulge "really!" I squeak and he nods."Well you can go early if you'd like, its hot and there is not too much to do now" he gives me a warm look and I get up and start packing my stuff up.

I drive in the drive way and slide out of the car seat and open the door and then shut it as I make my way up the steps, I open the door and I see Phoebe on the couch staring at the curtains."Hey squirt, what are you doing?" I ask my sibling and sit next to looks up and smiles "hey, you're home early" she replies and she cuddles close to me and I know that she is upset."Whats wrong kiddo?" I ask her softly and wrap my arm over her shoulder, she doesn't look at me."I had a go at Prue" I raise my eye brows and huff a little laugh trough my nose "right, what for?" her lips stretch into a little smile "well the short version is she actually thought I was pregnant" this takes me back a bit, Phoebe wouldn't have taken that well."How the hell did she come to that conclusion" I ask her and she drops her shoulders and leans back."Well I had a premonition earlier this morning and a Little red Demon baby was being born and I was explaining to her and she cut me short and accused me of being pregnant, I just can't believe her, i'm so mad at her for just instantly thinking it was me, and having a Demon baby, what does she think I skip classes all the time and go to work at a Demon brothel? ugh" she says in an annoyed voice and I have to choke on a laugh."Geese Phoebs, but all I can say is you have to talk to her because we are the power of four and we can't fight Demons if you hate her" I grin and she laughs.  
"Look, its not even just today that i'm mad about, its all my life she's been hard on me no matter what I've done and i'm sick of her thinking I am the very stupid sister who doesn't take anything seriously and i'm over it, I only try to help and she throws it back in my face" I feel a little piece of my heart break for my little sister."Phoebe, Prue loves you so much, we all do, she just doesn't want anything to happen to you and if that means tough love then she does it" I say and she nods her head and I kiss her hair "now we better get to the wedding and explain this premonition".

-Phoebe-

Paige and I walk over to Piper in the Spencer mansion with our bags full of grocery's,"Hey sis" Paige and I say together."Finally,did you get everything? Paige, I thought you weren't coming till two?" Piper asks the oldest and I hand the bags to her."Yeah Phoebs got most of it and I was let off early and we even spoke of getting a raise!" I look at her and smile and before Piper can answer her she turns to a chef. "No wait, ive got buns in the oven!" Piper says to the chef and I snicker to myself "you're not kidding".  
"Phoebe, I expected you an hour ago,where were you?" Piper asks me sternly, Paige looks at me, I told her about Piper being pregnant.  
"I went to see Prue" I answer Piper, saying Prue's name harsher than I expected."The auction house? that's all the way...what were you doing there?" she asks suspiciously.  
"Adding more bricks to the wall between us" I mutter right before the butler walks in and us three all look at the old man.  
"Mrs Spencer and miss D'mon will see you now" he says, his voice a little frail but he has a scowl plastered to his wrinkled cheeks so i'm presuming he's a grumpy butt."Miss D'mon?" Piper says scrunching up her nose in confusion.  
"The bride, Jade D'mon" the butler answers gingerly to Piper who raises her eye brow, "I thought the brides name was Allison" Piper says "..Does not like to be kept waiting" The butler says a hint of irratance.  
"Okay.." Piper,Paige and I all whisper at the exact same time at how grumpy this guy is.

We walk into a room seeing a blond woman who is getting her dress fitted by a dress maker and an older woman who i'm presuming as Mrs Spencer is standing all look up at our appearance, the butler stands in front of us "Piper haliwell" he announces her entrance and lets us walk further into the white room and I look around."And her sisters chopped liver" I say with sarcastic calm and Paige nudges me and I know she's trying to detain an amused starts to talk "Mrs Spencer, it's so nice of you to see me. (to Jade) Um, wow, your dress, it's beautiful. I'd recognize the style anywhere. It's a Shiro, isn't it?" Piper asks  
"Is it?" Jade replies coolly.

"How are things in the kitchen?" Mrs Spencer asks us and Piper scratches the back of her head, "Um, right on schedule. The lobsters arrive tomorrow morning. The hors d'ouevres are ready, Chef Moore is in France and the puff pastries are baking." Piper finishes and I have to giggle quietly at her attempt to fold over the fact that Chef Moore who is the best chef known in San Francisco and he's gone.

"What?" Jade snaps, glaring at Piper and it makes my protective side of Piper come out.  
"Chef Moore's gone?" Mrs Spencer says in a high voice and I can tell she's trying to keep her calm in check,"yes, um, i'll be handling the chef catering" Piper informs the bosses."Uh oh" Paige whispers next to me but keeps a fake smile on, her light orange hair is all I can look at to keep myself from saying anything in Pipers defense.  
"Charles, get my Pill" Mrs Spencer mutters, bowing her head down, "my weddings ruined!" moans Jade stomping her feet like an ignorant brat and my hunger to say somethings grows and I grab Paige's hand and she looks down at me."Squirt" she whispers through her teeth knowing exactly what I was feeling.  
"Oh,my,no,no I-I would never let that happen, I know you made that deal with Chef Moore but I have been involved for every step of the preparation, so if you'll let me I will guarantee a wedding that your children and grandchildren will be talking about for generations!" the mention of kids reminds me of her pregnancy but I care more about the fact these snobby people are judging and not even considering my big sister and I can't hold it in but I am going to be nice.  
"Okay,okay, no need to talk about children just , you don't know me, hell I barely know me" I laugh at myself and Paige laughs too and Piper laughs a little but looks at me with a warmness in her eyes, but Jade and Mrs Spencer only stare at me blankly and not appalled.I stop laughing "Okay,I do know my sister,and she is the best damn Chef in this City,no one and I do mean no one puts the love and tender care that Piper puts into her you should not only be grateful that Chef Moore bailed but you should consider yourselves lucky and if you let Piper walk away then you're wedding will be worried" I smile innocently at the last part and Piper gives an appreciative smile "I second that, utterly ruined" Paige adds and Jade rolls her eyes.

"If there is even the slightest hitch, I will have you're " she says seeing our scared looks, and I glare at the bitch hard ready to take her out if I have laughs nervously "then its settled" Mrs Spencer says with a relieved look.  
"Uh, no actually there's just one more thing,I need to confirm the party trays for the Bachelor and Bacherlorette parties it looks like no decision has been made for the types of Deli sandwiches to be served at the Bachelor party" Piper's voice is shaky and I can see how nervous she is and so can Paige so she puts her hand on her shoulder.  
"Whatever you decide is fine with me" Jade says with a careless shrug,"I think my son can make his own decisions about his own Bachelor party" Mrs Spencer says giving a Sharpe, withering look at glares right back at her "fine, we'll ask him together" she declares and I shake my head "but isn't it bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the-" I stop when Piper and Paige both give me a Sharpe pinch "ouch!" I yelp and pout my lips and rub my arm.  
"Come on" Pipers orders looping her arm through mine and Paige's and we walk out of the room.

The dressmaker continues making Jades dress, she is very scared of making a mistake, Jade moves and the pin is forced to move and it stabs into Jades leg and the dressmaker winces expecting a scream or some kind of loud reaction and consequence as because Jade isn't known for being nice.  
"Is there a problem?" Jade spits looking at the woman and the dressmaker is spell bound, how the heck did she not feel that? but she's grateful that she didn't."No, no problem at all" she says quickly and pulls the pin from the brides leg "uh, i-i'm finished" she stutters and Jade groans "then go!" she yells.

A security is outside the Spencer's mansion looking around until his partner Approaches him "whats the matter? what happened?" Darrin asks "the priest, he got away from us" the security guard says still looking around "what? check the perimeters, lets go" Darrin says and they run the Priest appears from his hiding place in the back of the truck and he takes off his Revran jacket and swaps it with a security then puts a poinguard knife into his jacket and leaves.

Allison looks around the house before sneaking into Elliot's room and finds him on the bed reading a magazine,She is so relived to see the one she loves, just seeing his handsome face brightens up her whole week."Oh Elliot what have they done to you" she murmurs and he puts his magazine down, as if hearing harps play to him, but he looks at the woman in front of him blankly, not knowing who she is but knowing he did actually know her.H e feels something snagging at his heart and for some reason he wants to hold her in his arms and not Jade."Listen to me Elliot,you can't go through with this wedding, Jade doesn't love you, she hardly knows you" Allison says to the man she Jade, Grace and Kirsten walk in and they are astounded by the sight, Elliot looking at Allison like he's found found his sight after being blind for centuries, he wants her, but shouldn't he want Jade, after all they are engaged and getting married tomorrow.

"Well, if it isn't Allison" Jade says dryly glaring at the woman who's life she destroyed,Elliot's heart beats faster at the name Allison and he must talk to her."Allison?" he says locking his eyes on her beautiful blue ones.  
"Don't just stand there, call security!" Jade shouts and Grace nods "yes Jade" she says but Allison gets up "don't bother I was just leaving" she cups Elliot s cheek giving him one last hopeful look before she starts to walk away."Let me show you to the door" Kirsten lips curl into a Malice smile.

Paige,Piper and Phoebe all hear the alarm ring through the house "is that the alarm? what happened?" Paige says and they run into the foyer and then father trask walks past them and Piper gets scared and gets closer to Paige "hey that's the priest" she says as he walks straight past has a hold of Allison's arm and is puling her down stairs and Elliot and Jade are looking at the top of the stairs "Don't forget what I said Elliot, its not too late!" Allison yells at him and he runs down further as Kirsten forces her through the hall way onto the marble floor."Don't hurt Allison!" Elliot yells worriedly at her, his eyes going wide with worry and Jade starts to pull him into his Page,Phoebe and Piper see Father trask with the poingnard Knife in his hand and they run up the stairs after him.

Jade D'mon stands in her room staring out the window as the sunlight fills her room giving it a spring the door opens and she turns around calmly seeing father trask holding the knife in front of himself "Father trask" she only smiles at his presence as he slowly approaches her."I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate" he says in Sharpe voice walking forward and Jade laughs at his petty attempts to rid of her.

"Not today trask" then from behind the priest Kirsten walks in and smiles before her facial features start to contort and then her body starts to grow and then she has two long horns and she has pinkish wrinkly skin and a crinkled nose and fangs and she is a very unatractive Demon.  
She places her hands on his neck and then uses her strength to snap his neck and he crumples to the floor and blood starts to run down from his nostril."Now get rid of him" Jade snaps.

-Piper-

A security guard runs up to us "Father trask,he wants the bride, he's went upstairs" I say and look to see how Phoebe is mostly because Phoebe is still only a kid and Paige is an we hear a smash and we turn around and run outside.  
We all gasp in horror seeing father trask sprawled out on the driveway with glass all over his disoriented body.

Paige pulls Phoebe's face in her shoulder to prevent her from seeing anymore.

We are a little way away from the crime scene where police have a young woman we've met is crying pretty hands her a tissue and rubs her back."Here you go" she says and Allison smiles a little."Thanks"  
"No problem,this is all a little freaky isn't it?" Paige says with a thoughtful look in her brown is unusually quiet so I put my arm over her back and let her head fall on my shoulder."No kidding" mumbles Allison and I know she doesn't actually know that Paige is talking about her personal reason.  
"What my sister meant to say was what's up with you and Elliot?" Phoebe now speaks.  
"Phoebe.." Paige and I start to scold our youngest sister but she continues.  
"You love him don't you?" Phoebe asks sympathetically and Allison sniffs "with all my heart" she says with a heart break flickering in her blue eyes."Well if thats true then why don't you.." Allison cuts her off "I have to go,i'm sorry" Allison quietly and leaves and we all watch her as she walk away with her head down.

"This is so so sad,we have to do something" Paige frowns and I nod "yeah but what?" I say frowning as well "we're witches,its our job to do good" I looks at me "I wouldn't be worrying about Pipers problem just yet honey" she says and pats my stomach.  
I look at her feeling completely perplexed "what the.."

-Andy-

Daryl and I are questioning Jade on the death of the priest and from the looks of things she is getting annoyed."How many times do I have to go through this?" she asks an obvious question."Until I'm sure I understand. Did you say Trask chased you to the window?" I ask her and look at my note pad.

She groans a little "Yes, with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things. He lunged at me. I screamed and I ducked and the next thing I knew, he was dead. It was awful. Can I go now? Have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow" she informs us coldy before stomping away and I grin at Morris.

"Sorry the dead man in you're drive way was such an inconvenience" I laugh and my partner laughs too."Welcome to the life style of the rich and shameless" he mocks.  
"Look at the window morris,look where trask landed,how could anyone jump that far" I put my hands on my hips and shake my head."Thats why we get paid medium bucks,to figure it out" He states the truth.

Grace and Kirsten stand at the top of the stairs and Grace is not happy about the current events."Killing a priest wasn't part of our deal" she storms at the scandle looks at her bored,"Word of advice. You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In twenty-four hours Jade will be pregnant and all of this will be over" she tells the mortal.

She turns to leave but Grace grabs her arm and then Kirsten hisses in disgust."If anything happens to my son Elliot" Graces warns sternly.  
"You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor" Kirsten says walking away gracefully.

-Prue-

I am sitting in my office chair still guilt ridden because I automatically assumed my eighteen year old little sister was pregnant with Coles baby.I guess I just was thinking of myself and not not how Phoebs would feel and she's a Virgin,well of coarse she can't be pregnant if she's never even had sex,I just thought that Phoebe lost it a long time ago because of all the boys she's had around and she's never ever really talked about it,oh god i'm a horrible person.

Rex then walks in and I put my thoughts aside "you wanted to see me Prue" he says and I fix my posture up."Yeah,I wanted to know what you were doing with the fertility icon?" I ask Rex folding my arms over my chest.  
"Uh,sorry?" he says bemused, "Well, it's the companion piece to the female icon. The one you didn't want catalogued before" I remind him hoping to egg him to remember." Oh, right, yeah. Um, yeah, by all means, go ahead and tag this one for the auction. That particular client only wanted the female icon" he says recalling the correct information and I nod along."Okay" I say feeling like a tall glass of lemonade and vodka.

"It's a wedding gift, actually. Quite a exquisite one at that, for the Spencer bride" his cheeks have dimples when he smiles."Oh really? my sisters catering that wedding" I smile lopsided at how cute Piper is when she's worried.  
"Oh really? small world,is it that sister I met today,um Phoebe?" he asks politely and I shake my head "I have two other sisters,Piper,my younger sister is the one catering the wedding and Phoebe is helping her out actually and i'm pretty sure Piper said my oldest sister Paige was helping too,sorry I don't mean to ramble" I blush and he smiles "not its okay,I like that you feel comfortable telling me about your personal life,3 sisters thats alot,and what about you,are you going to the Spencer's wedding too?" he wonders."No,I don't do weddings" I say and he does a slight nod."I was just wondering how close you and your sisters are,carry on though"

"Well?" asks hannah as Rex comes into her office"fortunately you were right,Prue will not be attending the wedding" Rex tells his lover and she smiles meekly."Yes darling what about the oldest,Paige,she's more powerful than Prue,she'll be there" he brushes her lip "don't worry about the witches,Jade will handle them and plus the teenager,Phoebe won't be alive too much soon,Balthazar is taking her out tonight and soon he'll kill her and the power of four will be lost" he informs the red head "Good".

-Prue-

I am squatting over the box with the female fertility Icon and pulling a sticker off its,well you know what.  
"I'll come back when you're alone" I hear a familiar males voice say from behind me and I grin at Andy and he grins cheekily back.I put the Icon in a box and face the cop friend,"uh, no its okay i'm finished, somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his...um..on..the..ah.." I feels my cheeks heat up in embarrassment "artifact" he finishes for me and I mentally curse myself for being so stupid."Yeah, yes, I should know that word shouldn't I?" I sit at my desk and look into Andy's sparkling blue eyes and almost get lost "so um wheres your.."  
"Artifact" he cuts in being a smart ass and I chuckle "its right here" he hands me a big manila envelope "May I?" I ask him and he nods "its all yours".He hands it to me and I slide a knife out of the bag and raise my eye brows in surprise "its the knife I called you about" he says looking at me.I scan the blade "thank you for seeing me on such short notice" he thanks me and I feel my insides go bubbly like always when he's around.  
"Anytime, i'm glad you called, this Poingnard is exquisite: 14th century, Italian" I start to read the engraved fancy writing on the blade " '

"Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium' " I read it out with a bit of a struggle and I look at Andy

"My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, "He shall not..." he says but I decide to help him "I shall not, I shall not rest until the Demon is vanquished" oh great, supernatural "let me see what else I can find" I lean over to my computer and start to look up more information.

"You found this at a crime scene?" I ask Andy, stunned that someone could just have this.  
"It was on the victim"  
"What was on the suspect, chain mail and a coat of armor" I joke and he flashes a smile."It belonged to a priest,he was at the Grace Spencer estate" this grabs me "oh, Pipers catering a wedding there" I tell him, now my mind wanders to Piper and if she's alright,"I know, I saw Paige and Phoebe there too" and more worry washes over me as I look directly at him "don't worry, their fine, Phoebe was quiet but that's it" oh Phoebe, our previous fight then comes racing back to my mind sending an Ill feeling over me, ive never felt so bad.  
I then see a picture of an ugly ass Demon on the computer.  
Its a girl demon with 2 goat looking horns curled at the back of her has six small horns and three are lined down the left and right side of her contorted face that's is veiny and bright pink and has red eyes like blood and fang like teeth.  
"This can't be a coincidence" I murmur "What?" Andy asks and leans over to look at the screen but I move it from his sight "oh,nothing, i'm just mumbling to myself, do you mind if I keep this for a while?I would like to show Russell in armaments" I really hope he says yes and god damn of coarse its supernatural,I might call Paige,she's the oldest,she can help.  
"Sure,I checked it out so you could research it" he gives in and I almost say 'phew'."Right,i'll call you" I say and get up and leave not knowing that he looks at the computer screen.

-Phoebe-

I quickly pick up the phone as it rings "yello,Phoebe speaking?" I say into the device.  
"Seriously,yello?" answers Cole and I feel like ive been fatigued the entire day without hearing from him."Cole,hey what's up?" he laughs nervouslly "Phoebe,its our date tonight,are you almost ready?" I then feel a wave of sadness role over me.I completely forgot,I really wanted to go though."You forgot" his voice rings through my ear and I sigh "I'm sorry,I was helping Piper cater a wedding and this guy was murdered and...i'm sorry Cole" I pout my lips."Ah,I have a confession,I got the date wrong,I was going to tell you when I picked you up and thought we could go see a movie or something instead and go tomorrow" oh thank GOD! I love you! I mouth to the phone."Foul trickery to get me on two dates you sly dog Cole turner" I say playfully into the Phone."Ugh,I will be hung for my crimes" we laugh together in a Harmony and it makes me smile."Well I have some family stuff going on tonight but yes,I won't forget tomorrow,I promise" I vow into the phone feel myself get tingles thinking about Cole.  
"Okay,well I have to go,I'll see you tomorrow" he says making me feel sad."Bye Cole" I then hang up and go back over to the Book of shadows and sit in the Kitchen Chair.

I look at a demon called Hecate who is very gross and I start reading the rest of its Piper walks in holding a box of stuff "see I knew I wasn't crazy,look at these matches,these Napkins,they all say "Allison and Elliot" not "Jade and Elliot" " Piper says with a look like when Nancy drew does after she makes a discovery.  
"Explain a lot" I admit wishing Paige could be hearing this too.  
"And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says "The wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer". Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade" I frown sympathetically."Thats probably why she was crying,I wonder what happened?" I ask no one in particular.  
"Me too,can you imagine watching the man you are in love with marrying somebody else?" I shake my head.  
"Hell Allison" I click my tounge almost in anger,I don't like Jade one bit,na ah.  
"Now we have to help her. We're the only ones that know about this. We're the only ones who can" she says and I look at her stomach and get very,very strained to say something about my Premonition,don't Phoebe,Squirt! I imagine Paige telling me off.  
"Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the underworld. You're pregnant with the demon child, which means, I'm afraid I have to kill you" I tell with a determined voice,glad to have finally been able to say something.  
"What!" Piper says appalled but also very confused and I shake my head."Not to worry. You have plenty of time. I still have to find the jewelled poinguard to kill you with. See?" I show her the page in the book and she just looks at me and we don't even notice Paige coming in.

"Kid,I still have no idea what you're talking about,you okay?" she puts her hand on my forehead and I swat her hand away because she's a is about to say something but I cut her off "you are a Demon! you've been caught Hecate" I say and Piper looks at the page again and then gives me a look that says "really?".  
"Are you talking about this Phoebe?" she asks cocking one eye brow up and curving the other over her coffee brown eye.  
"The odds Piper,what are the odds" I say getting up and rolling one arm getting into my confronting lecture.  
"I'm not pregnant,trust me.." she trails off and her eyes avoid mine."Thats good news" Paige says "very good news" Prue agrees coming in and I look away from her still mad about her assuming i'm pregnant.  
"Are you kidding,that's great news, you can live!" I pull her into my arms and hug her and rock her body and she barely hugs back as she is taken back a bit.  
"Wait,my vision.." I say remembering how I actually got to the conclusion that she is pregnant with little Lucifur.  
"What exactly did you see Squirt?" Paige asks standing up and looking at me along with the rest of my big sisters. "Well I-I saw the..thing being born" I cringe at how UGLY it was,ew,I shiver."Did you see Piper?" Prue asks me and I feel a little stupid and hypercritical because I just assumed Piper was Pregnant just like Prue with me.  
"I saw her legs" I admit, "never saw her face?" Prue says, a smug grin slowly forming.  
"No"  
"Hello bickering sisters I'm Not pregnant but I am in the room,Phoebe how did you know I took a pregnancy test?" Piper asks me and I know I have to tell her."I uh found it in the bathroom" she drops hwr hands and an annoyed look flickers through her eyes and she glares a little.  
"You're supposed to empty the trash not dig through it" she snaps a little and I feel bad now.  
"No Piper,its not like that"  
"We are arranging those bathroom schedules now" Piper declares.

"We have bigger problems to deal with. Cliffs notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate" Paige says and I am now intrigued with this now as I look at my oldest sister.  
"Beware Hecate is what the priest said,then he tried to kill Jade" Piper sleuths and it lulls me to start to get overly suspicious of the finance stealing,pig headed,stubborn,blond bitch!.  
"She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding" Prue adds to our information and I can't bite back this comment.  
"that doesn't sound any different to most of the single women in this city" I say making Piper laugh.  
"She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside but internally and mentally, her child would be pure demon." Paige tells my gosh.  
"This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer family" Piper says a little stunned about our new Demon.  
And I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent" says Paige flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
"Hmm" I say missing saying something, "well before we ruin the wedding and my career lets see if we're right about Jade" Piper orders but Prue grabs my arm "Phoebe,I am sorry about earlier today and i'm sorry I just presumed that you were about to tel me that you were pregnant,I have never felt so guilty" I look at my big sister "its okay,at least non of us are pregnant" I say and Prue smiles."Oh and I didn't know you were a virgin,it never occurred to me to ask" I snort "i'm glad you never have" I laugh.  
"wait,you're a virgin?" says Piper in fake shock and I glare at her but smile."Good girl Phoebe, oh and weren't you supposed to be having a date tonight?" Paige asks wrapping her arm over my shoulder and I nod."What happened?" Prue asks as she gets on a Jacket.  
"He's being hung for his crimes" I reply with a smirk playing on my lips.  
"What?" asks Piper  
"Nothing"

Paige,Prue,Piper and I are peeking through Jades bedroom window hoping to not get are all ducked down and I'm next to Paige and Prue and Piper are either side of us trying to see the 5 girls enjoying Jades Bacherlorette is opening up presents and she pulls out some Sexy lingeri and she holds it up by one finger "this should make his assets rise" she grins and the others giggle at her.

" " I mutter earning a "Phoebe!" from all three of my sisters.I cringe and continue watching."She's a Demon, who cares!" I say in my own defense "we don't know that for sure Phoebe" Prue corrects me and I roll my eyes.  
"Looks like a normal Bachelorette party to me" Paige says  
"I don't believe it,they've barley touched my food!"Piper rants and glares at the window and I snort through my nose.  
"Piper..." says Prue through a sigh.  
"Those Deli trays took ages!" Piper starts off again and we all roll our eyes at the youngest middle child.  
Kirsten picks up the fertility Icon "and you know who sent this to you,they know how important it is for you to get pregnant right away" she says and my mouth drops hands the Icon to Jade with a gleeful look.  
"Hey,I know that piece,its from the Auction house!" Prue says with a slight then knocks on the door,"come in" Jade says.  
Then a hottie Pizza delivery guy walks in with a smirk and Piper scoffs "ugh,they ordered Pizza!" she exclaims,her glare hardening.  
The pizza guy then takes a stereo from the pizza box and starts removing his clothes and dancing around until he's only in bright red Speedos with his member bulding out and I smirk more all laugh and Piper jokingly covers my eyes but then pulls her hand away when Jades hand extends claws and she claws the strippers skin and he screams out as blood gushes out from his wounds and the girls attack him and then Piper does cover my eyes.

Comment lovley people 


	13. Check mate

-Phoebe-

We are all sitting in the Conservatory,I'm sitting at the metal table with Prue and Paige and Piper has layed her body out on the straw chair.  
"Some how we have to stop them" Paige says starting to demise a charmed ones plan, "so there's only only one problem with our plan,we're assuming that Allison is a willing accomplice to our plan" I say glancing at Prue.  
"She still loves Elliot, you heard what she said" Piper says unyielding to give up, "and the book of shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss" Prue adds with a little lip quirk.  
"Its so romantic, just like a fairy tale and once Elliot is out of her spell Jades out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night " Grins Piper from the chair behind us.  
"No honeymoon, no sex,and no sex which means no monster spending alternate weekends with daddy" Paige pans making me giggle at the oldest."I still say we rely on our trusty power of four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous friends" I top with a wiccan smile of cheekiness.  
"Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them" Prue says giving me a stern look "and that's exactly what we're gonna do, Piper and Squirt you will get Elliot why Prue and I get Allison, we'll need to two to convince her and Prue you are pretty persuasive at times" Paige flashes Prue a wink and Prue rolls her eyes with a playful look.  
"And we'll meet at the gate no later than 2:30, everybody have their weapons?" Prue asks us and Piper grabs her phone, Prue grabs her phone, Paige grabs her gum and I grab the Poinguard.  
Paige smiles at me "i'll take that" she grabs it from me and we laugh "okay so shower, shampoo then go kick some Hecate butt!" Paige fist pumps the air before leaving the room.

I look at Piper and she looks back at me and then Prue looks at us as well "did she just say shower?" I ask giving a brazen smile "yes she did" Confirms Prue.  
"Hot water!" We all shout chasing after our oldest sister.

-Andy-  
Morris and I are in a room in the church looking around and Morris is on the Phone, "yeah, okay thanks" he says and flips the phone shut and looks at me."M.E report?" I ask my partner, eager to hear it "mmm hmmm, its now officially a homicide, the priests neck was broken before he went out the window" he informs me and I smile in victory "told you" he rolls his eyes.  
"So, what? are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so" He stubbornly says."The security tapes from the estate will show us who did it" I conclude coming closer to him, "yeah that's a good Idea" Morris agrees pulling out a note book."Already had them sent to the station" I tell him and he looks at me a little surprised."You did, did ya?" He smirks and we walk out.

-Prue-  
I hear a door bell ring "i'll get" I say telling my big sister and Paige nods and I swiftly walk over to the foyer and open the door seeing a girl in about her early twenty's with sandy blond hair that's short in a fancy way and she has pretty blue eyes."Allison michaels?" I ask her and she nods "yes,Prue haliwell?" she asks me, I see a sadness longing in her eyes making me pity her.  
"Thanks for coming, come in" I welcome my new accomplice with a half hearted smile and stand out the way so she can come through.  
I shut the door behind her "you said it was important?" Allison says with a questioning tone and I show her the Napkin saying 'Allison and Elliot' and she looks at me astounded "where did you get this?" she asks.  
"This will only take a minute,I promise".

-Piper-

Phoebs and I are in the spencers backyard with people frantically trying to get tables ready and every detail and preparation perfect otherwise Jade will be and I are wearing black bow ties around our neck and white singlets and a white coat jacket with black pants and high heels.  
I turn to a guy carrying sandwiches "I'll need them in kitchen right away" I order a woman walks past us holding a tray of fresh food and my chef priorities take over "no,no,no,no,no not in the sun,get an umbrella!" I snap an she scurries away scared.

"ah piper correct me if i'm wrong but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?" she asks with sarcasm and an innocent smile at my paranoid sister."Right  
,I just can't help myself" I admit with a bit of a blush.  
"Well the only thing we have to worry about is kicking some major Demon ass so I can actually stay alive to go on my date with Cole tonight" she rambles and I pat her arm "check mate,ill ignore the food".

-Paige-  
Prue,Allison and I are sitting around the table in the are listening to Allison's explanation.

"And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say "I do", I was out and she was in. End of story." Allison says and you can see the heart break in her eyes as she looks down.I feel a deep sorrow for her and I frown and look at Prue who looks back at me and I see the sympathy obvious in her expression.  
"Did you talk to Elliot?" I ask her gently and she shakes her head "they wouldn't even let me see him" she says in a dejectful voice."Not surprising" Prue says.  
"Wait,I finally remember where ive seen you yesterday after father trask's body had been discovered,your sister was asking me questions and you gave me a tissue,why do you people even care?".  
"Look, we are just trying to help so you haven't spoken to Elliot" I sum up.  
"It wouldn't make a difference anyway,the Elliot I knew,I loved, he isn't here anymore" there is a bitterness in her voice that is unmistakable."What if I told you Elliot wasn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell,so to speak,Allison Elliot loves you,not Jade" Prue says softly and looks at Allison hoping to get her to believe we are not crazy.

"If that were true i'd be the one walking down the aisle today,not Jade" Allison deadpans,"you still can be, all you have to do is crash your wedding" I say enthusiastically and Allison looks at us with a shocked expression and the skin between her eye brows crease and her nose scrunches up."What?" is all she replies.  
"Look,its not that crazy the man you love is marrying somebody else,don't you want to do everything in you're power to stop it?" mt little sister asks a rhetorical question.I see the wall of disbelief is starting to fall down in her face.  
"This isn't a fairy tale,real life doesn't work like that"  
"But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering? In your heart of hearts, you must still love him"  
"I do. God, I really do" her voice is a pleading tone "then let us help you" I egg her with a warm smile "but why do you want to help me when you don't even know me?" her voice shakes slightly and I look at my baby sister for a bit of help.

"Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?" Prue asks not taking her eyes of the girl.I grin good going prue I mentally award my sibling.  
"I love that show." Allison smiles and straightens her posture as her eyes brighten up in excitement."Don't get too excited, I'm nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts." Prue continues why I just listen.

"Gifts? What kind of gifts?" she asks and a baffled look starts to form. "Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together."

Allison nods.

-Phoebe-  
Piper and I are in the hallway ready to act on our plan and I see Kirsten up the hallway "stripper eating brides made ahead" Piper points out and I nod "keep walking".  
"Okay" she replies and we do until we reach Kirsten who gives us a dirty look "we need to talk to Mr Spencer" I stand a little taller and try to keep the scared child deep inside of me to stay put."No one see's the groom before the ceremony" she tells us with a venom look and I roll my eyes,I really don't like these blond people."Actually, that's the bride,this'll only take a minute" Piper tells her and Kristen looks at us with suspicion and I gulp."What part of no did you not understand?" snarls the pesky Demon and I feel like just kicking her flat ass back to hell right now."The non-original part" Piper answers and I can't help but snort earning a Sharpe glance from Kirsten.  
Suddenly Mrs Spencer walks out of Elliot's room and looks at us "is there a problem?" she wonders looking between us and I scoff "ugh,don't even get me started" I say vulgarly."Can we talk to you for a sec...you know,in private?" Piper asks for us, darting her eyes to the other side of the hallway and Kirsten literally squints her eyes making her look very unpleasant and I giggle.  
"Certainly" Mrs Spencer agree's pursing her lips and it makes her look scarier.

We walk to the other side of the hallway and away from Kirsten who guards Elliot's door like the Dog she is."Is everything alright?" she asks with her eyes filling with worry."Its about your son" Piper replies giving a small smile,"whats wrong?" Mrs Spencer asks only getting more worried."Well,he,um,he's not supposed to marry Jade" Piper concludes rubbing her own arm, and Mrs Spencer sighs in a guilty manner "I know" she says and my eye brows draw in surprise."You do?" I say and she nods speaking quieter she says "I know more than you could possibly imagine" and Piper and I share a look and questions brew between our eyes and I already know whats she's thinking."We can help him" is all my sister says as we have not enough time for more questions.  
"No one can help us, its too late" her voice makes me feel sorry for her and I can see she's is mortal and nice.  
"No,we have a plan,we can stop the wedding" I inform her lightly and a hope ignites in her aged green eyes,"go to the wine Cellar" she now whispers to us "i'll join you in ten minutes" Kirsten looks over at us now with a non-trusting look "i'm sorry,I cannot help you ladies" Mrs Spencer says louder and gives a quick wink.  
I grab Pipers hand and she gives me a pleased smile as we walk away and I'm quick to glare at Kirsten who just looks at me. 

We walk down the stairs to the wine cellar where its filled with stacks of wine boxes,"did you hear that?" Piper suddenly asks "not to worry,we still have thirty minutes till the ceremony starts" I assure my older are down in between the spaces of boxes when the door slams and we see two bridesmaids in hot pink dresses with white gloves on.A feral growel leaves one's throat and I cling to Piper in fright as they transform into two uglier Demons and Piper grabs my hand."This is bad" Piper states the obvious "this is really them" I order her and she throws her hands up but they still growel as they near ignites inside of me but not too much and I walk backwards."I'm trying, its not working!" Piper panics still using one hand and I scoop up her other hand and pat the top of it in a rush to save us I say "you have to be closer to freeze them,look" we see a fly frozen mid air "forget it,run!" she gives me a slight push and we hide behind boxes.

-Andy-

Morris and I are in the station and then another officer approaches us holding a security tape video and I smile "here you go inspector" he smiles back handing it to me before he starts walking away."Man, the Spencer's sure go through a lot of security" Morris says snatching the tape from me and scans it before throwing it back to me."All those camera's should have caught something at the time the priest was killed" I say putting the video in the VCR.

-Prue-

Paige,Allison and I are standing outside the fence waiting to see my youngest sisters."Its 2:40, could we have missed them?" Allison asks us looking at her watch."I hope not,where are they?" I ask looking around.

-Piper-  
I am sneaking around trying to keep not only myself but my teenage little sister safe from the freaks called Demons.I jump when my phone rings and I struggle to pick it up, annoyed that it probably just gave away our hiding spot."Hello?" I ask to the recipient on the other end."Piper,where are you?" Paige asks and I hear the obvious worry in her angelic voice "down in the wine Cellar help!" I screech to my big sister and hang up as I see the Demons appear. 


	14. Sparks or flames

-Phoebe-

We are all sitting in the Conservatory,I'm sitting at the metal table with Prue and Paige and Piper has layed her body out on the straw chair.  
"Some how we have to stop them" Paige says starting to demise a charmed ones plan, "so there's only only one problem with our plan,we're assuming that Allison is a willing accomplice to our plan" I say glancing at Prue.  
"She still loves Elliot, you heard what she said" Piper says unyielding to give up, "and the book of shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss" Prue adds with a little lip quirk.  
"Its so romantic, just like a fairy tale and once Elliot is out of her spell Jades out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night " Grins Piper from the chair behind us.  
"No honeymoon, no sex,and no sex which means no monster spending alternate weekends with daddy" Paige pans making me giggle at the oldest."I still say we rely on our trusty power of four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous friends" I top with a wiccan smile of cheekiness.  
"Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them" Prue says giving me a stern look "and that's exactly what we're gonna do, Piper and Squirt you will get Elliot why Prue and I get Allison, we'll need to two to convince her and Prue you are pretty persuasive at times" Paige flashes Prue a wink and Prue rolls her eyes with a playful look.  
"And we'll meet at the gate no later than 2:30, everybody have their weapons?" Prue asks us and Piper grabs her phone, Prue grabs her phone, Paige grabs her gum and I grab the Poinguard.  
Paige smiles at me "i'll take that" she grabs it from me and we laugh "okay so shower, shampoo then go kick some Hecate butt!" Paige fist pumps the air before leaving the room.

I look at Piper and she looks back at me and then Prue looks at us as well "did she just say shower?" I ask giving a brazen smile "yes she did" Confirms Prue.  
"Hot water!" We all shout chasing after our oldest sister.

-Andy-  
Morris and I are in a room in the church looking around and Morris is on the Phone, "yeah, okay thanks" he says and flips the phone shut and looks at me."M.E report?" I ask my partner, eager to hear it "mmm hmmm, its now officially a homicide, the priests neck was broken before he went out the window" he informs me and I smile in victory "told you" he rolls his eyes.  
"So, what? are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so" He stubbornly says."The security tapes from the estate will show us who did it" I conclude coming closer to him, "yeah that's a good Idea" Morris agrees pulling out a note book."Already had them sent to the station" I tell him and he looks at me a little surprised."You did, did ya?" He smirks and we walk out.

-Prue-  
I hear a door bell ring "i'll get" I say telling my big sister and Paige nods and I swiftly walk over to the foyer and open the door seeing a girl in about her early twenty's with sandy blond hair that's short in a fancy way and she has pretty blue eyes."Allison michaels?" I ask her and she nods "yes,Prue haliwell?" she asks me, I see a sadness longing in her eyes making me pity her.  
"Thanks for coming, come in" I welcome my new accomplice with a half hearted smile and stand out the way so she can come through.  
I shut the door behind her "you said it was important?" Allison says with a questioning tone and I show her the Napkin saying 'Allison and Elliot' and she looks at me astounded "where did you get this?" she asks.  
"This will only take a minute,I promise".

-Piper-

Phoebs and I are in the spencers backyard with people frantically trying to get tables ready and every detail and preparation perfect otherwise Jade will be and I are wearing black bow ties around our neck and white singlets and a white coat jacket with black pants and high heels.  
I turn to a guy carrying sandwiches "I'll need them in kitchen right away" I order a woman walks past us holding a tray of fresh food and my chef priorities take over "no,no,no,no,no not in the sun,get an umbrella!" I snap an she scurries away scared.

"ah piper correct me if i'm wrong but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?" she asks with sarcasm and an innocent smile at my paranoid sister."Right  
,I just can't help myself" I admit with a bit of a blush.  
"Well the only thing we have to worry about is kicking some major Demon ass so I can actually stay alive to go on my date with Cole tonight" she rambles and I pat her arm "check mate,ill ignore the food".

-Paige-  
Prue,Allison and I are sitting around the table in the are listening to Allison's explanation.

"And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say "I do", I was out and she was in. End of story." Allison says and you can see the heart break in her eyes as she looks down.I feel a deep sorrow for her and I frown and look at Prue who looks back at me and I see the sympathy obvious in her expression.  
"Did you talk to Elliot?" I ask her gently and she shakes her head "they wouldn't even let me see him" she says in a dejectful voice."Not surprising" Prue says.  
"Wait,I finally remember where ive seen you yesterday after father trask's body had been discovered,your sister was asking me questions and you gave me a tissue,why do you people even care?".  
"Look, we are just trying to help so you haven't spoken to Elliot" I sum up.  
"It wouldn't make a difference anyway,the Elliot I knew,I loved, he isn't here anymore" there is a bitterness in her voice that is unmistakable."What if I told you Elliot wasn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell,so to speak,Allison Elliot loves you,not Jade" Prue says softly and looks at Allison hoping to get her to believe we are not crazy.

"If that were true i'd be the one walking down the aisle today,not Jade" Allison deadpans,"you still can be, all you have to do is crash your wedding" I say enthusiastically and Allison looks at us with a shocked expression and the skin between her eye brows crease and her nose scrunches up."What?" is all she replies.  
"Look,its not that crazy the man you love is marrying somebody else,don't you want to do everything in you're power to stop it?" mt little sister asks a rhetorical question.I see the wall of disbelief is starting to fall down in her face.  
"This isn't a fairy tale,real life doesn't work like that"  
"But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering? In your heart of hearts, you must still love him"  
"I do. God, I really do" her voice is a pleading tone "then let us help you" I egg her with a warm smile "but why do you want to help me when you don't even know me?" her voice shakes slightly and I look at my baby sister for a bit of help.

"Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?" Prue asks not taking her eyes of the girl.I grin good going prue I mentally award my sibling.  
"I love that show." Allison smiles and straightens her posture as her eyes brighten up in excitement."Don't get too excited, I'm nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts." Prue continues why I just listen.

"Gifts? What kind of gifts?" she asks and a baffled look starts to form. "Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together."

Allison nods.

-Phoebe-  
Piper and I are in the hallway ready to act on our plan and I see Kirsten up the hallway "stripper eating brides made ahead" Piper points out and I nod "keep walking".  
"Okay" she replies and we do until we reach Kirsten who gives us a dirty look "we need to talk to Mr Spencer" I stand a little taller and try to keep the scared child deep inside of me to stay put."No one see's the groom before the ceremony" she tells us with a venom look and I roll my eyes,I really don't like these blond people."Actually, that's the bride,this'll only take a minute" Piper tells her and Kristen looks at us with suspicion and I gulp."What part of no did you not understand?" snarls the pesky Demon and I feel like just kicking her flat ass back to hell right now."The non-original part" Piper answers and I can't help but snort earning a Sharpe glance from Kirsten.  
Suddenly Mrs Spencer walks out of Elliot's room and looks at us "is there a problem?" she wonders looking between us and I scoff "ugh,don't even get me started" I say vulgarly."Can we talk to you for a sec...you know,in private?" Piper asks for us, darting her eyes to the other side of the hallway and Kirsten literally squints her eyes making her look very unpleasant and I giggle.  
"Certainly" Mrs Spencer agree's pursing her lips and it makes her look scarier.

We walk to the other side of the hallway and away from Kirsten who guards Elliot's door like the Dog she is."Is everything alright?" she asks with her eyes filling with worry."Its about your son" Piper replies giving a small smile,"whats wrong?" Mrs Spencer asks only getting more worried."Well,he,um,he's not supposed to marry Jade" Piper concludes rubbing her own arm, and Mrs Spencer sighs in a guilty manner "I know" she says and my eye brows draw in surprise."You do?" I say and she nods speaking quieter she says "I know more than you could possibly imagine" and Piper and I share a look and questions brew between our eyes and I already know whats she's thinking."We can help him" is all my sister says as we have not enough time for more questions.  
"No one can help us, its too late" her voice makes me feel sorry for her and I can see she's is mortal and nice.  
"No,we have a plan,we can stop the wedding" I inform her lightly and a hope ignites in her aged green eyes,"go to the wine Cellar" she now whispers to us "i'll join you in ten minutes" Kirsten looks over at us now with a non-trusting look "i'm sorry,I cannot help you ladies" Mrs Spencer says louder and gives a quick wink.  
I grab Pipers hand and she gives me a pleased smile as we walk away and I'm quick to glare at Kirsten who just looks at me. 

We walk down the stairs to the wine cellar where its filled with stacks of wine boxes,"did you hear that?" Piper suddenly asks "not to worry,we still have thirty minutes till the ceremony starts" I assure my older are down in between the spaces of boxes when the door slams and we see two bridesmaids in hot pink dresses with white gloves on.A feral growel leaves one's throat and I cling to Piper in fright as they transform into two uglier Demons and Piper grabs my hand."This is bad" Piper states the obvious "this is really them" I order her and she throws her hands up but they still growel as they near ignites inside of me but not too much and I walk backwards."I'm trying, its not working!" Piper panics still using one hand and I scoop up her other hand and pat the top of it in a rush to save us I say "you have to be closer to freeze them,look" we see a fly frozen mid air "forget it,run!" she gives me a slight push and we hide behind boxes.

-Andy-

Morris and I are in the station and then another officer approaches us holding a security tape video and I smile "here you go inspector" he smiles back handing it to me before he starts walking away."Man, the Spencer's sure go through a lot of security" Morris says snatching the tape from me and scans it before throwing it back to me."All those camera's should have caught something at the time the priest was killed" I say putting the video in the VCR.

-Prue-

Paige,Allison and I are standing outside the fence waiting to see my youngest sisters."Its 2:40, could we have missed them?" Allison asks us looking at her watch."I hope not,where are they?" I ask looking around.

-Piper-  
I am sneaking around trying to keep not only myself but my teenage little sister safe from the freaks called Demons.I jump when my phone rings and I struggle to pick it up, annoyed that it probably just gave away our hiding spot."Hello?" I ask to the recipient on the other end."Piper,where are you?" Paige asks and I hear the obvious worry in her angelic voice "down in the wine Cellar help!" I screech to my big sister and hang up as I see the Demons appear. 


	15. Weirdness in the Manor

/kYtGl1dX5qI?list=RDMMaP...

-Paige-

I groan as I wake up feeling stiff in the neck from sleeping wrong and something feels weird,I felt a disturbing presence in my dreams so I am a little freaked I feel a cold hand on my back and Sharpe finger nails dig into my skin and I gasp and jump up and feel my heart thump in my rib cage and fear consumes me.I look around with panicked eyes as the scan every inch of the darkness and the moonlight provides only a little blue light that illuminates the dust spectacles.I then see a flash of grey and I spin around and see nothing and I back into a corner in fright until wet and freezing arms constrict around me and I scream out loud and the Vile taste of the hands are all I can think of as the hands cover my mouth and I can't breathe properly as a pale grey thing appears with little white pupils with no color at all and its skin is decomposing and blackness runs down its face and it opens its mouth revealing shark like teeth and they snarl and charge at me and just as I am convulsed in fright the door swings open and I no longer see the thing or feel cold skin against mine as I see Prue crash down next to me and pull me into her arms and I allow my little sisters warmth to bring me back to my senses.  
"Paige,sweetie,what happened?" my little sister asks rubbing my back but I can't get the fear from my system,what the hell happened?.

(A/N the theme song for power of four is radioactive by imagine Dragons so just to let you know and please comment I work hard to write these stories and I get a little sadder each time I see no comment or favorite,reviews really help me so please?)

I sit against my bed why all my little sisters fuss over me "girls,i'm fine,I was just having a weird moment" I try to convince them and Phoebe raises her eye brow "Paige,you are a horrible liar,if there was the worst liar metal you'd win it" she laughs making me smile at the youngest."Beside the point,I didn't see made up fear,I saw pure fright in your face and I don't ever want to see you so scared and vulnerable again" Prue says and grabs my hands and pulls them onto her lap and Phoebe dives on the bed next to me and tucks a strand of my orange hair behind my then walks in holding a tray of breakfast and I gawk at the food and give a full blown smile to my baby sister."Awh,Piper,you didn't have to do this" I say feeling loved and she puts the tray on my lap and slaps Squirts hand away when she tries to grab a piece of pouts and Piper ignores it "no problem,you are the eldest and its once in a blue moon you get scared so I think you deserve it".  
Prue flips open the book of shadows as I munch on my cereal and look and then Prue pauses on a page that says Barbas,the Demon of fear and reads a brief description of him."No,he brings your worst fear to life,those things,ive never seen before and my worst fear is being trapped in a small space" I add and Prue moves her head left to right "true" she says flipping through pages.  
Piper then puts her hand atop of Prue's "we will worry about this later" she tells Prue giving her a nonchalant smile and Prue sighs looking at me "you're right,what do you want to talk about?" she asks me and I smirk menacingly and look at Phoebe "how was your date last night Juliet?" I ask my little sister.  
"Still a virgin?" Piper jokingly asks and Phoebe's mouth drops open and she piffs a pillow at her voice and Piper just laughs as she stirs up the youngest."Not that its any of your business but yes i'm still a virgin" she answers coldly.

"Anything Juicy?" I ask the youngest and I see her blush "well,we went and got ice cream and then got to the game and we bought popcorn and we talked and flirted and then after a player touched down I was so overwhelmed I hugged him and then we kissed,god it was like a fairy tale guys,ive never felt so...tingly and wanted someones touch so much,I really like him" worry prickles at my protective side,her face brightens up as she continues being all smiley as she explains the date and thoughts rush into my head,ive never seen her like someone so much,what if she gets hurt? I don't like seeing of my sisters heart broken,especially ,Piper and I all have the same look and Phoebe seems oblivious to it.  
"Thats great sweetie" Piper smiles.

"He said he'd call but that hasn't happened yet" the youngest frowns a fleck of rejection passes through her eyes and brush my fingers through her glossy brown hair and she curves her lips over teeth as she smiles."Well non of us have work today so lets watch a movie and pig out" Prue declares with a greedy smile and Phoebe shakes her head."Now way,I do not want to put on weight,what if Cole thinks i'm fat? oh gosh I am fat,i'm going to the Gym,Piper come with me!" Prue and I roll our eyes."Phoebe,you're not fat" I tell her and pat her stomach with a playful look.  
She pouts her bottom lip then her a look of brilliance crosses her face "lets get drunk!" she suggests and I scrunch my nose up and sneer my lips."I'm sorry what!" Prue coughs but Piper laughs and Leo appears and Piper immediately stops laughing."Hey ladies,what would you like done?" he asks with a charming smile and see its towards Piper more than anything."Let me show you" Piper is too quick to reply and I slap Pipers butt as she gets up off my bed."Hey Leooo!" Phoebe says in a loud and giddy voice "hey Phoebs" he answers and Piper loops her arm through his and they leave my room.  
"Still got that drunk suggestion open?".

Chernabog sits on the rock in the furtherst part of the underworld and the fire flecks in front of him creating a shadow of his large looks into a large hovering magical screen showing the charmed ones and chooses which one he would like to attack next."Prudence" he says and moves his beige red finger with the dirty blood grimey finger nail and and puts his finger through the screen and a shooting sensation is shot through him and all her memories and fears are implanted into his brain and he tackles the best way to get to her.  
A large sinister smile covers his face exposing his very large fangs that curve over his lips and touch beside his large were always a mind boggle to his victims.  
He just had to wait until it was night to do his evil plan to rid the world of the power of four.

-Cole-

I scan through my knives and look at the best ones to kill Phoebe next time I see an image of Phoebe crying on the floor with a large amount of blood covering her chest and seeping through her shirt and it starts to pour onto the floor and forms a puddle of the bright red substance.  
"C-cole-why did you do this,I thought you loved me" she whimpers as her brown eyes loose all their light as her life starts to leave her body right before my eyes.  
I roar in frustration and slam the cubard doors shut and lean my head on the wood and try to calm myself the hell do I have to be bleeding half human and have human did my feelings for the Witch have to interfere with my plans to kill her,why do I have feelings for her at all!.Suddenly there is a knock at my door and I turn around feeling perspiration beading on my forehead.I look at my bare chest and my very muscled torso in which petty humans call abs or in this case a rocking eight pack.  
I walk over to the door and close my eyes before pulling open the door and once I open my eyes my heart pounds against my chest and a burning feeling brews throughout my my molecules are drawn to her and every fibre in my being screams out her name.  
I clear my throat as I quickly sweep my eyes over her perfect figure and our eyes lock and I just keep focusing on the way her lips curve brilliantly into a smile that makes small creases in the corner of her mouth and dimples form.

"Phoebe,hey, what are doing here?" I ask and I feel the Demon half trying to keep his emotions normal too because he is afterall apart of me and my body likes Phoebe so he likes Phoebe.  
"Well Prue,Piper, Paige and I are having a little party thing tonight if you wanted to come" her shoulders shrug up and I can tell she's nervous in front of me.  
Then I remember that her and her sisters form the power of four so I could kill them all together but something in my heart pushes that thought out of my mind."Yeah I will come,do you want to come inside?" I ask really hoping she says yes.

"Wait a sec" I tell her and walk over to the cubard as she sits on the couch and starts to talk about the party.I nod along and look at all the knives and choose one with the sharpest blade.  
A guilty feeling falls over me as I tuck it in my pants.I walk back and sit across from her and she smiles "Last night was fun" a sly grin plays on her gloss covered lips and I grin too knowing what she's talking of our lips smashing together in sync fill my head and I move forward towards her."I agree,do you kiss alot?" I ask the brunette smugly and she leans foward "well you can answer that question for me" she says in a hushed voice and I have to say that was smooth.  
I then get the strong urge to kiss her like I know she's taste and zangy smell is like a possessive drug and I am addicted,we kissed alot yesterday and I miss the feeling.  
I push my fingers through her soft hair and her hand falls on my bare waist sending a trail of fire down my body as her hand slides down my Torso and it tantalizes me so exoticly.  
She opens her mouth allowing my tongue a clear entrance and its soon dancing with hers.I then use my free hand to pull back into my pants and I grab the knife.I raise it slowly in the air above Phoebe ready to strike.  
But then as her lips move I feel a strong tug of reluctance to kill this beautiful girl and then all of her smiles and glances,wits,touches and kisses come crashing down and I don't want to do it.C,mon Cole,she's right in your grasp,clear shot,kill her now and you'll get over it and it'll be over before you're feelings get any stronger and its love towards the Witch.  
But I feel her soft skin under my finger tips and I pull the knife back and safe from Phoebe and tuck it back in my pants.

-Piper-

its now 7 and 16 people are here drinking alcohol and talking to my sisters and I just hope no Demon walks in.I turn around and see Phoebe cuddled against Cole on the couch with her legs over his lap and the teens are talking to three other music is background noise for us and bowels of food are on the coffee is in the conservatory with her friends and Prue is too focused on Andy.  
"Hello" I hear a perky voice say from behind me and I feel my heart thrum and turn around with a shy smile at Leo."Leo,you made it" I state the obvious and he nods and takes a swig of his beer."How could I miss it?" he gives me an enchanting smile and I could just kiss him right now."So I am going to clean the-" I laugh a little and pat his shoulder "Leo,please no business talk tonight,lets just..have a good night,come meet some people" I suggest glancing at some people in the room and Leo smiles "okay" and I take his buff arm and we walk to the group of people.

-Phoebe-

"I'll be back" I tell Cole and he kisses my cheek giving me fluttery feelings in my stomach and I feel complete and I feel like just staying in his arms but I walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge and look for a can of beer."Hey little sister" comes Prue's voice and I smile at my older sister."Hey sis" I reply and she looks at the silver can in my hand "don't have too many of them missy,remember you are still only 17 and 4 years away from the legal age" she mothers me and I roll my eyes."Prue i'm eighteen in 3 and a half weeks" I scoff and she gives me a look "and your still seventeen,don't push it" I groan."So,are you and Cole over there a couple?" she grins as she leans against the fridge."Ah,no we are just friends" I say with a slight blush and she huffs "really cuz you both looked pretty cosy there on the couch and i'm pretty sure friends don't kiss" she grins as her light blue eyes fill with a slyness."Well I don't know where we stand at the moment to be honest but he's not my boy friend" I say a little quiter and Prue nods and pats my head "Just be careful,I don't want to see you get hurt" she glances at Cole before walking out and I sigh before walking back to Cole but then my next door neighbor Lewis appears.  
He reeks of alcohol "what are you doing here?" I ask sharply and he smirks wickedly."I heard music and thought i'd come and pay a visit to my neighbors" he slurs and I feel uncomfortable like my skin just got a size smaller."Well you need to go" I order him and he laughs "psh,don't you want me to stay,remember on your sweet sixteenth?" his hand suddenly is on the inside of my thigh and he slides his hand up and it earns him a slap across the face is forced to throw back and he turns angrily to face me with a red mark on his cheek and a withering look is written all over his face.  
"You bitch!" he snarls and I glare at him "get out Lewis" I say sternly and he grabs my forearm as I start to walk away."I ain't going anywhere" He hisses and I feel fear engross me.  
"GET YOU'RE HANDS AWAY FROM HER YOU SNIVVERING INGRATE!" booms Cole's voice as he stands next to me and grabs Lewis's arm and prys it off me.I feel myself flattered and protected and I look at very angry Cole.  
"Who is this sleeze" laughs Lewis and people are looking at us."Hey, what's going on,Phoebe?" asks Paige with a stern look on her face.  
"Don't touch her again" Cole growels and Lewis scoffs and steps foward.  
"Or what? Phoebe's in love with me" and I snort as this particular comment."Oh as if!" I imitate sher of clueless's voice "stupid slut,you almost had sex with me" Lewis flares his nostrils and goes to grab me but Cole swings his fist and knocks Lewis right over making me clap my hands over my mouth.  
Lewis jumps straight back up and flings his arms around Cole's waist and knocks them to the floor.  
And before it can get worse the whole scene and room freezes."What the hell is going on here!" Piper shouts looking very pissed.  
"Hey,why don't we ever freeze?" Prue asks me "because witches don't freeze" I answer her and sge nods "hey,does it look like i'm done ranting,no!" Pipet snaps."Lewis came in and groped me and Cole became agrivated and punched Biff tannen here in the face" I inform my sibling and she nods and Prue gets her arm out ready just as the room unfreezes and prue squints her eyes and Lewis is threw into the wall with Prue's powers.I grin "get out and if you ever touch my little sister again you will think that hells heaven when I'm done with kicking your shrivelled up ass" Prue yells and Lewis runs out and I laugh and Cole is shaking his hand and I wrap my arms around his waist."You're my hero" I grin and he smiles a little "Phoebe,I won't let anybody hurt you,not ever" he says softly running his finger over my jaw making me get a little flustered."Thats so sweet" I say quietly and he kisses my forehead and we walk over to the couch with Bridget.

-Prue-

Most people have gone besides Paige's best friend Glen,Cole,Leo and Andy.I am in the kitchen making a sandwich why my sisters and their men watch a movie and clean up a little.I just pop on the Tomatoes on the lettuce when I feel a cold feeling come in contact with my neck making my drop the tomato and it splats on the floor as I stare straight forward at the wood paneled wall.I go to pick up the Tomato when I feel hands push me over and I fall on the suddenly the lights flicker and I see something ghostly approaching me each flicker right before the lights turn off leaving me in the dark on the floor with my heart hammering in my ear and i'm frozen in terror.  
I gasp as my body hits the floor and I look up and see a smoky has hollow black eyes and a long lanky body with no actual body features just a ligit bare chest and legs and he opens his mouth and it stretches wide and its almost as long and wide as a bucket and a shrill scream rips from its lungs and I scream from the sound and I cover my ears as his screams pierce my ears and I claw at the skin on my ears and keep my face from the ground and I feel its cool breath on me and I open my eyes  
and see his hollow black eyes staring straight back into mine "chernabog" it whispers in a contorted voice and I realize i'm still screaming in fear as arms scoop me up and my face is pressed against a warm neck and I look over my shoulder seeing Phoebe and Piper looking scared and Paige is trying to calm me down and Andy is holding me safe in his arms as I pass out in fear.

I wake up still seeing those hollow eyes and I shoot up and look around seeing a hospital room and i'm in a blue hospital gown "Chernabog" is all I say.


	16. Consumed by fear

Can I please have comments?

Chernabog smirks at his small victory,soon enough he could pull out the big guns and his monsters could kill the witches.

-Prue-

I look at the IV drip attached to my hand and to be honest i'm a little surprised that i'm even in a hospital bed.I have a sore throat from screaming and I feel a head ache drumming in my a woman in a white outfit comes in who looks young,about Paige's age with blond hair tgats tide of with her locks showing.  
"Good morning miss haliwell,how are you feeling?" she asks in a kind voice and she offers a smile and I tuck a piece of loose hair behind my ear and start to reply.  
"Um,confused,why am I in here?" I ask her and she fixes up my blanket "whats the last thing you remember?" I have to think back,I was in the kitchen and I saw a figure and I started screaming and passed out,better not tell her about the freaky Demon thingy."Ah I remember passing out in my..boy friends arms" I tell her and if thats what Andy is,my boy friend,I don't know.  
"Yes,after that you started hyperventilating and were hysterical and you wouldn't calm down and you smacked your head on the table and your sisters brought you here" she recalls and I feel myselg going pale,wow,I was scared.  
"Can I see my sisters please?" I ask the nurse and she nods "right away,do you need anything?" she asks gently "ah some Tylenol and water please" I tell her with a grateful smile and she nods "right away".

She leaves and I feel memory restored and I hear the slithering voice croak Chernabog in my hear,who is it?.A few minutes later all my siblings and Andy rush in "Prueee!" cheers Phoebe and she dives onto the bed like a two year old and kisses all over my face and lays her head on my stomach and I have to laugh at my little walks foward to beside my bed and she leans down and kisses my forehead softly "hey sweetie,how you doing?" she asks and Piper climbs on the other side of me and she holds my hand and gives me a warm smile and I kiss her hair and lean my head down on her shoulder."I'm alright,spooked but alright" I admit with a sigh and I watch Phoebe as she curls her body up and keeps her head on my stomach and I place my free hand atop of her head and brush my fingers through her holds my wrist with one hand why she too runs her fingers through my hair."What even happened Prue?" Andy asks as his ocean blue eyes hold mine sending a wave of secure feeling over me."I-I don't know,I was pretty drunk" I say with a slight laugh inserted into yhe last word.  
"Well do you want some coffee?" he asks and I smile and he walks over and kisses my lips and leaves them there for a few seconds and as he leaves I still them on mine and I smile.  
"Okay,this can't be a coincidence,last night Paige you had some sort of melt down and were so scared and shaken up and then tonight Prue you've had a complete phych and couldn't breathe so far to the point you become the grudge and then you end up in hospital,if I didn't know better I'd say its the work of evil" Piper sums up with an annoyed look in her eye.  
Then I have an epiphany,how was that not obvious "thats so right,Paige you said you saw a thing yesterday and I sww a thing too but it didn't match the same description" I tell the eldest and she looks at me "and maybe its a coincidence that the attacks were both at night and in the dark" it sends a shiver down my spine just recalling the memories."Hm,maybe" she answers."Hey,I can go home and look at the book of shadows" Phoebe suggests and I look at her "Paige can I pretty please drive your car!?" the youngest asks and Paige snorts "dream on sister,you crashed grams car,i'm not letting you do the same to mine" Paige laughs although pouts and makes her eyes go bigger in a puppy dog face but Paige ignores it."Piper you go,you are more..wise and you have an active power so you can just freeze and get out of there if any underworld pricks go to attack you" Paige says with a smile added the end and Piper rolls her eyes "yeah,yeah" she kisses my head and gets off my bed and Phoebe doesn't hesitate to scoot up and to re-postion right where Piper was.  
She leans hear head against mine and kisses my forehead and wraps her arm around mine and gives me a cute grin before looking at Piper who is walking out of the room."You're in a snuggly mood,whats up?" I ask my baby sister and she sighs "Cole left without saying goodbye and won't answer my calls" I chuckle and stroke her hair."Phoebe,you guys haven't jumped in the sack yet or anything so just give him space and if he doesn't talk to you at all i'll track him down and disect him limb from limb with a fork,how does that sound?" Paige suggests and Phoebe laughs "no,I wasn't joking" Paige says with fake then walks back in with Coffee in a brown take away cup and a bag saying egg and bacon."Just coffee aye?" I grin and he smiles at me and sits on the edge of the bed and throws me the bag "I got you your favorite stuff,its better than the hospital food" he tells me and I feel complete when he's here."Come 'ere" I say and grab his cheeks and give him a kiss.

-Piper-

I have the book of shadows on my lap and i'm in the Attic sitting on the couch under the lamp as its quite dark out now and I see Chernabog in the book.I smile in satisfaction and start reading about him.

Chernabog is an upper level Demon who posses the power to manipulate minds useing his own targets a new victim and gets all there emotions and uses it to make the best monster to scare the victim and eventually kill them he feeds on their 's monsters can only attack in the dark so if he's attacking its best to stay out of the dark,especially at spell to vanquish him is:  
If spirits threaten me in this place,  
Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire,  
Vanquish their souls into nothingness,  
and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, and Chernabog leave  
Through time and space

I feel goosebumps at the thought of him.I look out the window and see the big white moon facing me like in mock and I gulp.I grab my cellphone and flip it open and search through my contacts and see Paige's number but fear grips at me.  
She answers on the fifth dial tone "did you find anything in the book?" she asks eagerly.  
"Ah,yeah there is a Chernabog in here,he attacks at night and creates monsters and kills innocents,more importantly us using our emotions and memories and scares the crap outta ya" I conclude with a small nod.  
"Okay,sweetie you better quickly come home and write down the vanquishing spell" she instructs me but as she says this the lamp light suddenly turns off.I almost feel my eye balls pop out in panic as I scramble off the couch and flick on the switch but the light doesn't restore.  
I hear something knock over behind me and I squeak."Paige!" I cry into the phone as I am petrified."Piper,honey whats wrong?" I hear the fear in hear velvet laced voice."Ah-ah Demon,stay on the phone,please!" I yelp and get off the phone and I see a very tall it towering over me with big white pupils but no irises and their black rimmed and is a pale gray with boney legs and and ankles.I feel fear form tears in my eyes.I cannot think straight as our eyes lock and it doesn't move or anything."Baby,are you okay? whats there?" Paige asks me and I can't doubt the panic in her voice.I throw one hand up and it freezes and I dart past it and out of the Attic but into the pitch black continue jumping at me,things I look at to keep my heart from exploding.

I cry as I run out of the Manner door and hair sticks to my teary wet lips.I run down the pathway "okay Piper,I'm getting you!" Paige says as my feet pound against the pavment and I gasp seeing the thing on the other side of the road running on all fours in a cheeta consumed it keeps me running despite my lungs burning and the souls of my feet runs through me on the monster starts to run across to me and this makes me run into the middle of the road.  
I then see two very bright lights coming at me and I don't register the car horn or the fact that of I don't move I'm going to be hit by a car.


	17. Don't be afraid of the dark

Can I please have at least one comment?I know people are reading and picture is what Attic looks like.

-Piper-

I see the blearing lights practically screaming at me to get out of the way and the car wobbles and it will be too late to swerve and I am too panicked to remember that I have the power to freeze.  
Then suddenly as I squeeze my eyes shut ready to get a seering pain.  
Then I feel arms engulf me and I am suddenly falling on the couch in the Manor and my cheek hits the arm of the couch and I see blue bubbles and I then see Paige crushing me against her and my head is pushed through between the her head and shoulder and I feel safe in the arms of my big sister and I could fall asleep if I really wanted to.

Her hand cradles the back of my head and she rocks me slightly."Oh god Piper,I almost lost you" she whispers and I feel her kiss my hair and I inhale her nuturing scent."Sorry" I say weakly still shaken,I just couldn't believe how scared I my sisters and I were younger it was always Phoebe who couldn't watch horror movies or see anything scary although she was always hell bent on watching them.I guess Chernabog really has quite a power there in hitting your soft spots in terrorism.  
Paige pulls me back a little and stares into my eyes and puts her hand against my cheek."Are you okay though?" she asks with worry lit in her brown eyes and I nod."Just scared,I cannot not wait to Vanquish this ass" I laugh and Paige does too.  
"We need to keep all the lights on and stay well away from the dark,clear?" she asks and I nod "crystal ma'am" I say in an army like voice and she ruffles my hair "good girl,lets get this spell and we'll call Prue and Squirt".

-Phoebe-

"Oh gosh I hope Pipers alright" I state as I pinch the skin at my wrist feeling worried and paranoid about this Demon killing my beloved grabs my hand to stop me from hurting myself and she lets her smile drop and she zips up her bag as we are just about to go.  
"Don't worry,Paige would be here if Piper wasn't alright" she gives me a reassuring smile and rubs my I am yanked into a premonition and I close my eyes and gasp a little.

Prue is in the foyer in the mannor and she opens the front door and a tall Demon thingy with a big mouth and big razor teeth but no eyes roars and jumps on her and Prue lets out a terrified scream.  
I open my eyes slowly feeling shocked and Prue is searching my eyes."Sweetie,what did you see?" she asks and I gulp.  
"I saw your death".

-Paige-

I have all lights turned on in the house including lamps and i'm sitting in the Attic with Piper next to closes her phone "they're on their way" she confirms and I nod."Phoebe had a vision,Prue was killed at the door step by Chernabog's monster,he's winning" my little sister says and I don't know how to answer."Piper,I won't let him kill Prue,I won't let him hurt any of you,I promise" I vow to my younger sister.  
"Hey,how come you are the only who gets a teleportation power?" she asks after a moment."I dunno,I think ots got something to do with the fact i'm only your half sister,I have a different dad" I guess with a little shrug."Wait,you think your dad was magical too? and your half like...something other than a witch,a hybrid" Pipers eyes lighten up more each word.  
"I will search that in the book,I actually haven't really thought about it,in fact I haven't thought about dad,I haven't wanted to" I confess.  
"Sister's,are we ready to Vanquish this son of a bitch!" comes Phoebe's voice as she bursts through the attic.  
I get up and see Prue and I smile feeling happy my little siblings okay.  
"Prue,stay out of the foyer and stay with one of at all times" I instruct her and she meerly rolls her eyes."Yes mum,do you want to hold my hand when I go to the toliet?" she grins."Cute" I reply and I give Prue and Squirt the piece of paper with the spell.  
Suddenly the door bell rings and we all freeze."No one get that" I say with authority mixed into my serious tone.  
I watch the lights closely and there is a few more knocks "Phoebe,you there,its Cole,I wanna talk!" I hear Cole's muffled voice call to the youngest and all eyes fall on her form."No Phoebe" Prue says and I can see Phoebe is itching to go down there."Phoebs,come on,all the lights are on" and Phoebe gives us a guilty look."Phoebe,what if its one of your fears?" Piper says and Phoebe scratches her arm."Okay,i'll go" he says and Phoebe jumps "i'm sorry" the teenager says before she runs out the door.

-Phoebe-

"Cole!,no,wait!" I shout as I race into the foyer and pull the door open as fast as I can and I see Cole smiling down at me."Phoebe,hey" he grins and I feel my heart beat pick up the pace."What brings you here?" I ask although I know the then puts his palm to my cheek then he moves it away and out stretches his arm and his fingers flip the light switch leaving the foyer dark and my eyes go wide in no.  
"To kill you" he says and venom is in his words as his blue eyes burn evil as they bore into mine and then his body features start to move and shift and I take a step backwards as I feel my chest tightening.  
Then before me stands a big beast who is covered in hazel fur and it has two long and thick white bull horns sticking from each side of his big has small eyes and an evil look.  
I can't talk but then I remember the way Paige and Prue said they felt right before their attackers swings his fist and I squeal in shock and jump out the way."Phoebe!" I hear Piper scream out my name in sheer worry and I push away my fears and run back as the beast lets out a low growel making me quiver foot steps shake the house behind me.I dart up the stairs as adrenaline courses throufh my guys not that scary any the lights go off and I am left in the dark and I am so scared I can feel it slowly start to drive through my emotions.I reach the top and bang on the Attic door.  
"Help!" I scream pounding on the door but I hear muffled noises from behind the door.  
I turn around seeing the huge figure and I slowly look up and a vibrating echo of a growel tears through me and I gulp.I then think of the only solution as I grip the sides of the railing and I lift myself up and swing my legs over and don't waist a second as I jump completely off the edge and I scream loudly as my heart seems to leave my body and I hit the hard floor boards.  
All the wind is forced from me as my limbs collide to the floor and I lay unmoving on the floor in the overwhelming darkness having jumped off Three feet railing.  
Then the thought of my big sisters frightened as there is no power of four to help kill whatever Demon or Warlock comes next kills them because I let this pathetic creation kill me and it haunts me and motivates me to get up abd I close my eyes feeling dizzy.  
I then remember grams holding me in her arms when I was a little kid late at night scared of my biggest fear the woogyman and she used to tell me to close my eyes and tell myself its not real and it worked most of the time.  
"You are not real" I say over and over but then I feel a hard hand smash against my body and I am knocked into the bathroom door.I groan in pain and feel a head ache as I slump against the door.

-Prue-

"Guys,we have to help Phoebe" I say scared about loosing the the lights flick off and I gulp."I think evil has other plans for us" Piper says and Paige grabs me and stands protectively in front of Piper and I.I look at my little sister and I grab Pipers hand.  
"Don't be afraid of the dark" a sharpe voice hisses and brushes against me and I stiffen just as I see Paiged bright blue concussive blasts light up the Attic and they hit a blue skinned girl with feral black hair covering her rays hit her and she explodes in a puff of smoke.

-Phoebe-

I get up and see the beast nearing me.I hear tge blood rushing in my ears and I get up and weakly lean against the door I see a window on the wall and I get a plan in my head.  
I stand in front of the window and stand taller."Come on then,kill me you big hairy scrotum!" I yell and the bull like thing charges at me full speed and I feel fear cave inside me and I duck just as he lunges at me and I hear the window smash as his big body goes through it in a smoky death and I laugh but quickly turn on the lights and run up the stairs and I stand at the door and I kick the door as hard as I can and the door swings open abd I run through it and I turn the light on and I see my older sisters suddenly stop fighting whatever they're fighting and they look at me.  
"Squirt,you're okay?" Paige asks and I nod before jumping next to her and I grab her hand just as an ugly Chernabog appears.

He has little ears on his big shaped head and two large canine teeth come out of his mouth and curve hideously against his cheek has fur covering down 'there' and he is glaring at us.  
"Witches" he snarls "that's our breed,don't wear it out" I wink at him as a punch line.  
Then I rip put the spell and Paige and Piper and Prue all look at we start chanting the incantation.  
"If spirits threaten me in this place,  
Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire,  
Vanquish their souls into nothingness,  
and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, and Chernabog leave  
Through time and space!" we all say and he screams and throws his hands put and then suddenly a whole heap monsters rip out from his flesh and they start tearing back through him as a large hole forms underneath him and he falls through the lava filled hole which i'm guessing leads to hell where he belongs.  
The whole closes up trapping him inside and I high five all my sisters feeling tired.

I sit on my bed in the dark steel feeling on edge about Chernabog and I can't sleep.I get up finally deciding I can't handle the stress.  
I slide of the bed and let my feet hit the soft carpet and I creep out the door and down the hall and to Paiges door.  
I open the door and like a child I crawl onto her bed feeling safer already and I lay down and moments later I feel two other bodies come plop down beside me.  
"What?" Paige asks groggily and I smile innocently "are you scared?" she asks us and we all nod in time making our big sister chuckle "little kids at heart" she says and she pulls me into her and Piper,Paige,Prue and I all cuddle close as we're succumbed to sleep by the comfort.

Please comment 


	18. On magical strike

-Paige-

"So,Paige,do you like any sports?" my boss Martys son Mason asks has dark skin with a beard starting to grow arkund his chin and he has deep brown eyes and he's very cute."No,I was never much of a sports fan,my sister Phoebe loves ot though,I think she's the only one in our family who does" I say with a laugh and I smile with my teeth as does my date.I figured if I date the bosses son it might get me somewhere,especially if I impress are at a fancy restaurant with peoples knives and forks clunking against plates and random laughter is hung in the air around us.A glass of red wine sits in front of me and a candle is lit in the middle of the circle is a really good guy.  
"Neither did I really,I always loved working with kids" he says with a charming smile.  
Suddenly I hear someone calling out my name and I know its inside my head.  
"Not now" I mumble and Mason looks at me in a confused expression "sorry?" he asks and I feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry,this was good but I have to go" I say standing up from my looks hurt and puzzled "what,why? did I do something wrong?" he asks in a pleading tone.I shake my head "no Mason,you were great I just have to go,i'll call" I say and put a thirty dollar bill on the table and walk to the bathroom and once I see i'm alone I teleport to the Manor.

Suddenly a blazing fire ball is being hurled at my face I gasp and quickly jump down just missing its smeldering touch.I jump back up and see Phoebe just kick a Demon who is in human form in the chest sending him to the floor where she grabs a knife of the kitchen bench and drives its blade into the Demons chest right where hus cold heart lies and the Demon is soon covered in fire and he dissappears.  
Then I feel a Demon grab my straightened hair so I kick my leg up and because of my flexibility my foot is able to come up and hit the Demon in the face and I turn around with a rush of adrenaline and throw out one hand letting my concussive blast hit his stomach and he knocks out as a symptom from my weapon and my ray works by him exploding.

"Phew" Prue says walking in with a cut on her arm.I widen my eyes "Prue,honey,are you okay?" I ask and she nods "soldier wound,nothing too big" she shrugs it off.I wrap my arm over her back and we walk to the Kitchen.  
"Where's Piper?" I ask my younger sister and I grab out antiseptic wipes.  
"On a date with Leo" answers Phoebe coming in and she sits on the bench."Oh right,I totally forgot" I admit with a slight frown and I grab Prue's hand and wipe the antiseptic cloth on her wound and she wriggles away."Ouch!" she yelps and hides her arm from me and pouts."Oh you big baby" I laugh and dab it on her."Speaking of dates,how was the bosses son?" Phoebe asks and I sigh before throwing the wipe in tge bin.  
"It was going great until I was interrupted by Evil once again" I say with a bit of a laugh."You know,I wish the Evil had manners,then we wouldn't always have to be galavanting around and Vanquishing it after having to stop our normal lives,I can't even stay through one stupid date!" I rant throwing one hand up like the statue of liberty.  
"Ugh,you're telling me,I've had to cancel at least nine dates with Andy in the past two weeks,which by the way has all been magically related!" Prue exasperates with an annoyed glint in her blue eyes.  
"Well the book said we would come to battle Warlocks and Demons quite frequently as the times comes" Phoebe informs with an exited look passing through her brown orbs.  
"Well I hate evil,at least you two actually have men in your lives,Glen keeps on messing with my poor head,it sucks" I frown and jump onto the island bench."Well,i'm not sure about Cole,he's always busy" says Phoebe and I don't answer."Plus I am starting to loose alot of class time so I really hope I pass an upcoming test and hope no more Demons attack tonight".

-Piper-

Leo and I laugh in time and his laugh is so velvety and it makes my insides bubble with a frenzy feeling ive never felt before with anyone.  
His jade eyes keep locking with mine "Piper,I am falling for you" he says with a smile and I could precious guy in front of me who is possibly the best male in San Francisco is falling for _me_! I've never felt so special.  
His hand is atop of mine and then as I'm about to kiss him he looks up and i'm confused."Ah,Piper I just remembered I have an important job to do" he confesses with a gulity look.

A deep rejectful sadness fills me up he leans over and kisses my cheek softly and I touch the soft spot where he kissed and I smile.

I am on my bed with Prue and Paige why Phoebe sleeps soundly in her bed.I am watching the news report on the T.V why Prue and Paige fight over the last red skin and I have to laugh at their inner child coming out.  
I then snatch it out from between their hands and they frown "hey!" they say and I roll my eyes at the two oldest in this house.  
I unwrap it and shove it in my mouth with a victory smile and their mouths drop.  
I then see my door burst open with a tired looking Phoebe "Demon" she says before rushing out the ,Prue and I all look at eachother "freeze" I say "knocking out" Paige says "send flying" Prue concludes and we jump from the covers and we all geab hands and run out the door way only to see Phoebe jumping behind the Sofa.  
The Demon is a very,very attractive.I have to stand still for a second at his rougish look and shaggy light brown hair and his charchole black suit and his smirk.  
Paige soon is standing across from him as he then dodges her concussive blast."Ah,ah" he says and he then stares into her eyes and I jump when she suddenly closes her eyes and her body tilts before she falls foward uncontiously into his arms and he holds her before giving us a wink and he and Paige ripple and they're gone.  
Oh no,he just kidnapped our sister.

I wasn't really in a writing mood so I rushed it but please comment


	19. Death of attraction

Song is for the fic

-Paige-

I wake up with a groan feeling all my limbs sore and is a spicy aroma in the air around me but I feel something soft succumbing me and I let my heavy brown eyes search the unknown room.I lift my body up realising i'm on a bed and my head is resting against the the white fluffy blanket rather than the pillow.I'm still only in my black stomach exposing top and blue pyjama shorts that are hugging my bottom half unevenly from my surprisingly great sleep despite the sharpe pains somewhere on my body parts.  
Then everything things smashes back into my mind like a bowling ball,a Demon came in and attacked me.I suppress a gasp incase the slimy son of a bitch is around so I look around the darkish room,the black curtains that cover the window is taking out half the light.  
I then quickly materlize my body into my blue teleportation power but then suddenly feel it blocked by some magical barrier and I fall right back onto the bed with an "oof!".  
I flip my hair back over my shoulder "you're awake" I hear a husky but hushed voice say and I freeze."Where are you,you prick!" I snap letting my instincts run on high alert and letting my guard up.  
I then stand up but a star rounding dizziness hits me and I lose my footing and fall off the edge of the princess bed and then two warm arms catch around me and I feel a sudden burst of enticement towards the Demon and its quite strong and endearing.

I look up meeting the warm brown eyes of my Demonic gaze into mine letting an overwhelming lustful feeling draw me into him and my curves are moulded against his body.I then let my witchy side snap me out of this strange attraction.  
"Get your slimy evil hands off me you mutt!" I snap and rip away from enduring touch.  
His lip tugs up in a handsome smirk across his roguish has a ruffled darkness starting to grow on his jaw from a beard that makes him so much more is wearing a black suit jacket with suit pants and lips are in a type of love heart light brown hair is ruffled un-neatly but its sexy and he has creases in his jaw and a bad boy aura that makes me more attracted to him."Draton,thats my name" he says after a while."I didn't ask and don't talk to me" I say bitterly to only makes him grin more "I am not interested in hurting you,I want to help you open up you're heart to love,it'll help you,I am not a Demon" this makes me laugh.  
"Psht,then what do you call yourself? Richard Simmons? I'm pretty sure that abducters don't make conversation with their abductee's so just let me go and i'll make your vanquish peaceful,we'll knock you out then kill you,how does that sound,i'm a pretty generous person but you don't know that because you're your just a Demonic sociopath with a thing for witches,kind of like a necrophilic".His eyes widen in amusement "well" is all he says. "This is going to be a long day".

-Prue-

My younger siblings and I pace around the Attic feeling stressed and emotionally drained."How are we even going to find her! We don't have the slightest clue or idea,for all we know Paige could be in Neverland with the lost boys and Tinkerbell!" Piper fusses and it only adds to the worry."Look,right now i'm the oldest and we should really calm down,its not helping to get our sister back" my words turn a little sighs as she glances at me before walking over to the book of shadows and stands behind the old mahogany stand its on and flips through the page."There has got to be some magical way to bring her back and she could have just teleported back by now or she's still unconscious either that or the Demon got her" a thread of pain hits my emotions at youngest words."No way,it can't be that easy or we would be long gone by now" I imply looking at both Piper and Phoebe.  
Phoebe flips through the book of shadows pages and then suddenly she gasps and her eyes shut and she grips the book and I know she's having a premonition of some sought.  
Piper walks over and grips Phoebe's shoulder,curoisty and worry all on display on her face.  
Phoebe moments later opens her eyes slowly "what did you see?" I ask walking closer to her."I-I saw the Demon that took Paige shove his hand through Paige's chest and grab her heart and kill her" her voice shakes and her innocent brown eyes look into mine and fear coats them and I feel my motherly like instincts want to guard her from that fear.I only wish I had to see it and not her, its times like these I hate being witches and causing pain to my sisters.  
I look at Piper who is wide eyed and shocked,I have to keep calm now that my big sister isn't here to protect me or my little sisters.

"What page did you touch?" I ask my sister trying to keep the utmost calm if its even possible in this situation. I look and see the admitldly cute Demon who is sketched onto the old says Draton, the Demon of attraction.  
"Draton is a lower level Demon who uses his weapon of attraction to attract witches vunreble to his power and once the victims heart opens up to him he steals their heart and he uses the feeling that is around the heart to gain more power and immortality,use a simple strong potion to vanquish him" I finish reading out.  
"What a player,see,even Demons are no different to men" scoffs Phoebe and I grin feeling my mood lifted.  
"Let's just find Paige and kill the son of a bitch" I say with a confidence outlining my voice. 


	20. Not an update

So I write this story quite a bit and work my hardest to get most things perfect but I never get any comments or votes and I know people read this but pretty please could someone nice enough tell me if this story is worth continuing? BTW if you didn't already know each chapters like an episode with like 2 or three parts :)


	21. Luring by hot Chocolate

Picture is what Coles Demon form looks like,Balthazar

-Cole-

I am sitting on the edge of my human bed feeling very confused as in what to can I like Phoebe and risk my own life when its easier to kill her?.  
"Balthazar, the Triad wants to see you" says a co Demon appearing in front of me and I look at him."Really?" I ask feeling more worried about what I'm going to do.  
"He says _now Balthzar"_ his pitch black eyes bore into mine and I have the urge to kill thee asshole.  
I matrilize my body into a teleportation power called shimmering and I reappear in the middle of the underworld and I swiftly walk to the large rock thrown.  
The source sits lazily with his hood hanging over hisd head preventing me from seeing his face from the shadow the hood is making.

I kneel down on one knee "my leige" I say with a little coldness hinted in my voice."I have heard rumors Balthazar,rumors I'm getting irratated of hearing, do you know what I'm talking about Balthazar?" He asks with venom.  
"No,I don't" I say with a slight change in my voice, the source is powerful and infamous for being remorseless so pissing him off is not a good thing to do.  
"Well,I am willing to forget those rumors if you attack the charmed ones ,the eldest witch Paige has been abducted and now is the best time to attack why there's no power of four" a guilt sinks my heart but I ignore it.  
"In your Demon form,your human form is a weakness" I then nod before getting of my knee and I close my eyes.  
I tap into my Demon form,I start to feel myself sweat,my Demon side is powerful and not as in touch with our human feelings and I can't control him all that well and it takes alot of rage just to shift into the large red Demon form with black tribal lines on my Sermon face and the pointed ears and razor teeth.  
A growel erupts in my chest from satisfaction as I feel the inner anger burning strong but the feelings I share for Phoebe is still ignited in both Demon and Human and I both love Phoebe so luckily I can know I won't hurt her too bad.

I have to kill the witches now before I love Phoebe too much to harm her.

-Piper-

"Look,its almost two in the morning,I'll stay up and watch out for Demons and figure out a way to get Paige back,you two go to bed" Prue says from behind the book stand.I look at Phoebe who's laying her head on my lap and her face is hidden against my stomach,I look at her closely. I then see her long eye lashes together from both her eyes being closed and her lips slightly parted."Phoebe's already made herself comfortable" I whisper to Prue who looks at us and her eyes sparkle with adoriation "naw,she's asleep? I thought she was being too quiet,cutie" I look down at my baby sister and run my fingers gently over her cheek feeling my need to protect her grow just seeing at how innocent and child like she looks.  
"Do I have to wake her? She's in a deep sleep" I frown and Prue sighs "how about I look at the book on the couch and sit with Phoebe,you go to bed,Phoebe will eventually wake up so its okay" Prue says and I smile and Prue walks over with BOS (Book of shadows) and I lift up Phoebe's head gently and let Prue slide in my spot and let Phoebs head fall back onto her lap.I kiss Prue's forehead and Phoebes cheek before walking into my room eventually.

I jump in my bed like its a life saving raft and feel myself asleep after brushing my teeth and hair.  
When I'm asleep I feel a presence in my room,an evil presence to be exact.  
I moan a little and lift my head up just wanting to desperately close my eyes again and head was filled with worry for Paige and I just want my big sister home.  
Then I see a big red Demon with a snarl on his dark red face with black markings covering its face and its wearing a black tight top and I can freeze or call out for help his hands hits my chest sending me flying across the room and my back hits the bedroom wall and I feel the air forced from me and like I'm paralyzed I stay on the floor.  
He growels,a deep dumbling growel that is challenging.I look down from where I'm slumped on the floor and under the bed I see his feet moving and then he appears in front of me.I can finally move despite the Sharpe pain in my back and I scramble up as best as I physically can.  
I stop mid movement when his hand is raised and then a very bright blue and purple ball that is crackling and hovering above his hand and I presume its a deathly energy ball.I throw my hands up just as he hurls the bright blue ball at me and I freeze it but unfortunately my powers aren't strong enough to freeze both Demon and ball.  
I jump out the way of the way of the energy ball just as Phoebe bursts through the door."Piper!" She gasps and her eyes get bigger upon seeing the Demon and it turns the Demon doesn't move at all and Phoebe jumps up quickly hooking her fingers around the door frame and swings her body and her feet swing and her feet hit the Demons chest and this action makes it stumble backwards from the crouches on the floor before running over to me.  
Prue then appears and squints her eyes and he grunts as his body is forced back into the wall followed by the knife Prue holds and she throws it and right before it can hit the Demon he shimmers away and the knife hits the wall with a *clink* and clatters to the floor.

-Paige-

Draton sits across from me on the chair why I'm against the wall staying as far away from the jerk as I possiblly some reason all I want to do is attack his lips with my eyes are locked onto eachothers creating an energy and strange feeling but I'm very reluctant to go against everything I've learnt about how evil Demons are in the past 4 months.  
"Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a hot bevrage" he gets up from the chair and a white mug appears in his hand and he hands it to me and I smell the hot chocolate and want to gulp all its chocolately contents. I'm about to drop it to the floor when he grabs my wrist and Hus eyes sweep over me and I can't handle the unruly attraction I am feeling .I don't move as his soft hand grabs the mug and it dissapears and his fingers trace up my wrist and move to my cheek and I close my eyes feeling our lips wanting to desperately attach like magnets.  
I close my eyes as strands of his soft hair fall against my forehead and his warm and minty breath huff against my lips and there plump skin is soon touching mine and its the fire to the kindlings and there flames ignite inside of me and I crush my lips onto his and his body heat radiates onto mine intensifying the already heated passion coming from both of us and his sweat malricious into my skin and dissolves and my arms wrap around his arms wrap around my hips and slide up as one hand folds under my lightly dyed orange hair.I open my mouth and his tounge slips into my open mouth and I crush our bodies together.  
He moans and he nibbles my bottom lip and Hus now damp lips start leaving little wet marks along my neck as he sucks at my perspiratated I realize what I'm doing, I'm kissing my natural enemy.A deathly hunti g Demon who is intruding my life and my sisters and his kind is always trying to kill us and I'm kissing him.  
I shove him off me and I use my hand and a concussive blast shoots from my palm and hits Dragon and its works it bright blue magic by knocking him out and I run and kick my foot into the window d it smashes and I quickly discard the window of all the glass.

I push myself up onto the ledge and my butt is pn tyhe edge of the window frame and I look down and im about 4 feet from the ground and I see a big landscape of grass and a large fountain beneath my dangling I'm not high enough to kill myself when I jump.I look behind me and see Draton getting erupts inside of me causing me to jolt forward and I don't move quick enough and I'm falling fowards from the high window and a piercing scream is burning the inside of my throat and I feel myself almost in tears as scenarios of my death come before my very eyes.  
Suddenly I feel my falling body hit cold and shallow water and its swallows and pulls me under and I accidentally get some water through my lips as I gulp some and I almost gag but then I feel my head smash agaisnt the solid floor of the fountain I've just landed in and the collision of my head and there solid concrete causes my contiousness to slip and I am out.

I wake up choking and gasping as water is chugged forcefully into my mouth from still being in the fountain and a raging head injury is seeding me.I see black spots and I escape the fountain despite hardly having a vision and I lean on the statue that is in the middle of the fountain.I try to teleport but I'm physically unable to.I trip over the side of the small concrete wall keeping the water in the fountain and I hit the grass and feel the grass speeding my cheek and I feel my stomach flip as a concussion aftermath.I gag as my earlier meals are thrown back into my mouth with a vile taste and I open my mouth with a feral noise and my vomit spills onto the grass and I'm semi contious as I sprawl out on the grass and feel awfully I feel two arms scoop me up and I'm curledd against a torso and it lulls me to sleep and I let my head roll and I get a smell of a cinnamon smell just as I fall unconscious again.

Can I get at least one comment or favrioute before I update, if I have anyone reading this vote or comment because I spend a lot of time coming up with ideas for stories and it may not matter to my readers but its kind d off really upseting when no one bothers to at least tell me its good so please just comment :)


	22. Woman protocall

Picture is of what the charmed ones sign is, triqutra

Also I need comments of what you think should happen with Cole and Phoebe .

-Prue-

"Damn!" I shout out loud and look at my younger sisters "You guys okay?" I ask walking over to has her arms around pipers shoulders with her head leaned against pipers cheek since she is shorter than Piper."Um, no,let me tell you it was not fun being thrown into wall by a big tomato looking monster!" Piper rants and sits on the edge of the bed and I sit next to her.  
"Who was that red demon,he was definitely more powerful than most Demons we've faced" I claim running my fingers over Pipers hair and giving her a small symathetic smile."I'll go search him in the book" Phoebe states and I can see in her chocolate eyes that she's stressed and tired.  
She walks out of the room and I look at Piper "How the hell are we going to do this without Paige,she's missing and we've got more Demon Nazis attacking us like open season,I just want Paige back Prue".  
My chest is pierced with a sadness,I have been trying to keep calm for Phoebe and Piper but I can't when I am so worried about haven't been witches for that long and although she may be the strongest doesn't mean she's capable of taking this Demon out, he has a power over her with his supernatural attractiveness.  
Paige could get hurt and my sisters and I would not cope well if we lost her and we depend on 's always been more like a mother than a sister,especially to Phoebs and I can't even imagine of losing her,she is my big sister.

-Paige-

My stomach feels like a bunch of insects are crawling around inside of it and I'm suprised I don't vomit again.I feel the softness of tged pillows under my streams through the window And I groan feeling the concussion aftermath coming back.I almost escaped! I slowly get up and feel a heart ache coming on,I miss my little sisters.I am suprised not to see Draton.I get up quicker ignoring the viscious pains that are stabbing my head and stomach and get off the princess looking bed.I am supposed a Demon even owns a 't they supposed to be in like a dirt bed or they don't even sleep.I'm pretty sure I'm in a castle, a fancy Demon.  
My feet hot the floor and I tiptoe across the floor and then the two large bedroom doors open and I see a spiral case stairs that descends down in a curve.  
Then Draton appears with his handsome rugged face sculpted perfectly with every line curve or crease.I then remember the feel of his warm luscious lips.

"Where are you going?" He asks smugly and I feel my heart beating out of place as he walks closer to me."Away from you" I say firmly trying to stand up straighter."Paige" the way he says my name is like putting fire on ice,it sends ripples in my stomach and I loose words."do you really think its a good idea after your little panic attack?" He asks smoothly.  
He out stretches his hand and his warm palm on my cheek and strokes his thumb over my jaw line and the touch is thrilling and I put my hand atop of his as our eyes brown eyes lock and I look at every detail in his orbs and a feeling folds over me that I know will only cause me trouble so I wrip his hand away and I shove him and his eyes go wide as he loses his footing and he is about to fall down the stairs backwards.  
Just as his head is about to hit the steps his body ripples and he dissapears.  
Then he reapears in front of me as I turn around and his lips smash onto mine the feelings too enthralling that I kiss back and his arms constrict around me and I crush against him letting little breaths slip out each lip strength and drive pushes us onto the bed.  
He crawls over me and flips us onto our hand moves over my back And ass and he pushes my boot making my pelvis lean against his.  
My hands slither in his hair feeling an overdrive of intense,sexual feelings I haven't felt since my 21st birthday.

-Phoebe-

"Scrying?" Repeats Prue in a questioning voice and I nod."Its a magical way of tracking some one down,I use this crystal pendant necklace and something of Paige's and put it on the map and I hover the crystal over the map and it'll drop on wherever she is" I explain.A big smile crosses both my sisters face and Prue cups my cheeks "you are as genius!" She compliments me.  
I dangle the Crystal over the map I have layed on the table and it spins around a bit before it hits a green patch on the laminated all look closely and Prue gasps.  
"She's at lanell castle,remember the school exursion there in the fifth grade!" Prue recalls and I remember it.  
"Great,I'll drive and Phoebs you tell us about Balthazar on the way" Piper instructs.

-Paige-

Our lips don't stop as they get damper each kiss and his leg is hooked around mine as his thumb is hooked behind my ear with his hand on my cheek and my hands are under his shirt feeling every muscle that flexes in his back and his heart beat throbs against my chest and I feel it.I then wrap my fingers around his shirt and rip the top up over his head.  
His lightly haired muscled chest s smooth against the little bit of stomach that is exposed from the moment between Draton and I.  
He crawls over my body and presses himself between my legs and I moan.  
Then I suddenly feel something sharp and cool press against the exposed skin on the back of my neck.  
I freeze and don't move at all under now cold brown eyes bore into mine and I pant a pulls the knife from underneath my neck and throws it away and her sinerstly kisses my juglar roughly.  
I know my teleportation power isn't working but at least it'll get me away from him.I relax my body and feel all my body atoms form and reform quickly onto the floor.  
I get up but am soon slammed against the wall by a strong force and hands are at my throat and Draton's lips tug up into a smirk. 

"I cannot wait to have your emotions darling" he hisses and I can hardly breathe as I try kick hand pushess into my left breast and then I gag as His hand somehow goes right through my chest and I feel his hand grab my heart and The pain is so exrutiatinng that I can't even scream and I Squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth as tears slide down my cheeks.  
His hand starts to tear my heart from everything its attatched to and I finally manage a scream just as I use the last of my energy to use a concussive blast to throw him back and I drop to the floor and I feel myself dying quickly and my life slips away more each passing second.I close my eyes a and just as I feel my twenty five years of life ending,I see a flash of blue through my closed eye lids and warm hands touch me and I feel a warmth on my injury and I feel my heart reattaching and my skin healing and just as I open my eyes I see a blue sparkly teleportation just like mine leaving before I see who it is.  
I am healed and I hear shouting and I see Prue,Piper,and Phoebe throwing 3 small potion viles at Draton and he blows up in smoke as he screams and I smile in satisfaction.

"Paige!" My sisters all scream and they crash down next to me and pull me in their arms and I hug them all never feeling so Happy to seem them. 

Prue,Squirt and I all sit at the bar at quake why Piper is somewhere in the kitchen."I think its safe to say that males are evil,especially Demon ones" I say sipping my wine."did do" Prue agrees and I nod then Piper appears and smiles "hey guys".  
"Hey sweetie,how's it going?" Phoebe asks and Piper shrugs "men,Doug and Larry are finally doing their correct orders and I'm not doing too much"  
She replies pouring Phoebe another coke.  
"Was Draton a good kisser?" Phoeber asks and we all look at her strangely "he's a Demon" I say blankly."hey maybe you'll kiss a Demon of your own oner day" Prue says and I give her a sharpe slap " no!" I say and Prue laughs.  
"Oh no woman protocall" Prue says upon seeing Andy walking in and his eyes are searching for obviously goes over to him "so you were healed and never saw who it was?" Piper says and I nod "they had the same power as me too".  
"I wish I knew someone who has premonitions" Phoebe says and I pat her back.  
"Can you have a premonition of who I'm going to marry!?" Piper asks exitedly and Phoebe snorts "dream on Mrs Wyatt" Phoebe laughs with a slight shake of her head.  
"Hey that actullay has a nice ring to it,Leo and Piper wyatt" Piper recites and I grin and ruffle her hair.


	23. The witch is back

Picture is of what Melinda warren looks like and song is the theme song for power of four since if you haven't noticed its like a season I'm doing here.

 _ **1692 , Massachusetts Salem**_

A turnkey opens the wooden cell door and Matthew Tate walks in,he is in a silky green and white media eval shirt and calf skin pants and boots and his long dark hair is messy and is long enough to touch his forearms.  
He sees the prisoner Melinda warren with her white and green medi evil dress and the oldness of it.  
The blonde witch looks at him with hate in her blue eyes and he only ridicules her by smiling as if they were old friends.  
"Matthew" is all she can say as she keeps her arms to the side of her waist and her fist enclosed and her arms shaking.  
"Hello,Melinda" Matthew says nodding his head slightly.  
"Why? Why did you betray me?" Melinda asks being the only thing she'd like to say to the liar and fraud.  
"You got what you deserve" is all Matthew says as he folds his arms toghtber behind his back and kicks a bit of straw that's on the wood paneled floor.  
"So you never loved me? All the passion,all the heat?" Melinda asks letting her voice show weakness for a split second as she remembers all the nights she would stay up late at night naked in Matthews arms and their kisses and carreses.  
"I had to make you trust me,it was the only way you would share your powers" his husky voice says as he smiles maliciously.  
"And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn!" Melinda says as her arms shake in anger that she never thought she would feel.  
"I had to keep my secret".  
"Well, you can keep your trinkets too" Melinda snaps and rips the locket from around her neck and throws it at him and he catches them.  
"I'll find some other witch to give it to" he shrugs and opens up the locket and sees a little piece of paper inside.  
"Maybe not" Melinda replies wickedly and Matthew looks up with a stren look in his very dark brown eyes.  
"What magic is this?" He demands and picks the crisped piece of paper up and it hovers above the ground and Matthews warlock powers catch the piece of paper on fire.

"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. '  
Outside of time, outside of gain,  
know only sorrow,  
know only _pain!'"_  
 _Melinda recites the spell she created and Matthew looks around and the room starts whipping around as wind hits there's a small storm in the old cell and Matthew starts to get sucked into the locket with a loud yell._

-Prue-

I am leaned against my office desk at bucklands and Rex with a new short hair cut to his brown hair walks in holding some kind of artifact looking like a necklace or locket and I look at it.  
"Rex?" I ask and he smiles and puts the locket on my desk with a few other things as well.

"Ah, good morning, Prue. I've, uh, heres a few things for you to catalogue. A marvellous shipment from an estate back east." Hisd normal big smile forms and I nod "I'll get right on it" I say with a loyal nod.  
"Thanks" he says as he leaves and I look at the locket and look at the medievalism look it has.  
I grip its smooth edge and let the locket click open and just as I do that there is a bluish ripple in the air just as a guy who looks as if he's just gone to a middle ages costume party and put in hair extensions stands in front of me and my eyes pop in horror.  
"Ugh,finally freedom,the world has changed,what time is this?" The strange man asks and I can hardley register what he's saying from my bewildered mind.  
"Excuse me?" I say in a venomous voice "where am I?" He repeats .  
"Who are you!" I demand crossing my arms.  
"Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren" He claims scanning me closely with his hard brown eyes that wither crediously at me.  
He walks closer to me and in my guard I squint my eyes and feel my power and it sends him into the wall and he smiles "thank you".  
Puzzled and to say I'm feeling confused is an understament,I just threw him into a wall and he's _thanking m_ e,what a whacko!.  
"For what?" I question suspiciously.  
"I tricked you into using your power on me and now I have it" he then purses his lips and flicks his hand and I have my desk chair thrown into me and it pins me against the wall causing shock to prick me.  
Suddenly he dissapears and I run into the middle of the room,I jump when a voice says "behind you witch" this causes me to turn around seeing Matthew.  
"How did you do that?" I ask trying to stay calm or things could escalate,"You can share your power but I'm not sharing mine" he replies stubbornly.  
"What do you want?".  
"I want what Melinda took from me,I want all four powers back!" He snaps and grabs my shoulders and I lean back keeping away from him."Defend yourself,stop time" he demands shaking me.  
"I can't!" I yell back ready to punch this dusty bitch back to his own time.  
"Ah,so you're not alone" he then dissapears again and reappears in front of my desk looking at my name tag.  
"And the family name has been changed to haliwell" he facts.  
"Prue,are you alright?" I hear Rex shouting from the other side of my office door but I ignore him as Matthew uses my power to smash the window and he jumps through the glass and I run over to the windows and see him floating to the ground and landing amongst people eating on small round tables at a cafe that is below bucklands building.I gasp as he walks away just as Rex barges in to the office.

-Andy-

"I was just sitting there, you know, reading the sports, having a cup of Joe and 'bam', this guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me!" The sandy blond haired man recalls motioning his hands for perspective.  
"When you say fell.." Asks morris looking at the man suspiciously " I mean fell,like from all the way up there, I guess,I don't know" he rubs the back of his neck.  
"That's a ten story drop sir"  
"Twelve" I correct my partner as I fix my belt a bit.  
"And you're telling us that he just got up, walked away without a scratch. That's what you're saying." Daryl says in a slight patronizment,"got a better explanation?" I ask sarcastically and Daryl gives me a deadpanned look.  
"Excuse us" he says and puts an arm over my back and walks us over to the side of the crime scene.  
"Alright trudeau, pull out you secret ghost hunter decoder ring and let's hear it" he says with dry humor.  
"Look, Morris, I don't know, okay. All I know is whatever happened started up there in that office" I say glancing up at the bucklands building.  
"Uh huh,so let's find out whos office that is"  
"I already know whos office it is,Prue's".

-Piper-

I am in the kitchen with Leo lying under the sink to fix the recent leak we've had and its like I'm suffocating,I really like him but he has not asked me out and I don't know if he likes me back.  
Phoebe is sitting at the table probably amused by Leo and I.  
"So I suggested we add crab satay to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?" I ask desperate to have a conversation with my employee.

"You know what I'd love, Piper?" He says sliding from under their sink and looks at me.

"What's that?" I ask with a smile and just look at his face hoping I have nothing embarrassing on me at the moment. "Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?" He asks sweetly and I nod to quickly "sure" and I look in his toolbox but I have no _idea_ what a ratchet extension is.I look feeling stupid until I see Phoebe leaning over and grabbing what looks like a metal flash light or torch with some black padding thing on the end."I knew that" I say with a blush feeling embarrassed that my little sister knows what a ratchet extension is and I don't. I take it from Phoebe and hand it to Leo "thanks" he says and starts doing whatever he does under there.  
I grab Phoebes wrist and lean over to her ear "stop it,go away" I order her only earning a witty smirk.I try pushing her out but its liked she's concreted to the floor and she doesn't budge.I give up giving her an annoyed look,"be right back Leo" I say pulling Phoebe into the living room and I hit her arm making her raise her shoulder with a laugh."Stop it" I repeat to the reluctant teenager.  
"My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crab." Phoebe quips menacingly.  
"Ew,Don't be disgusting" I say scrunching up my nose,"don't be so shy" she retorts putting her hands to her hips.I groan at the brunette "what if he says no!" I worry putting my hands to my cheeks.  
"Yeah,like that'll happen".  
"No,I'm serious"  
"So am I Piper" Phoebs says putting her hands on my shoulders,"

"I'm very serious. I've never... you know..."  
"You are kidding, right?" She says, shock clearly in her expression  
"No" I say.  
"You've never asked a guy out before!?" A slight gasp escapes her parted lips as she takes her hands on my shoulders and they drop to her sides in surprise.  
"Not on a real date, no" I answer her quite insecurely.  
"I don't understand. Am I the only person in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?" She demands throwing her hands up.  
"Probably. 'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene." I rermark with a grin.

"Ooh!. Go!" She says squeezing her index finger and thumb together and trys to push me into the kitchen.I roll my eyes "look,don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask her and she shrugs "its only seven,I don't have to be at school for awhile, so meanwhile I get to play cupid!" She smiles clapping her hands together gleefully.

"No,you are going to go be cupid elsewhere,besides,haven't you got romance issues of your own?Cole?" I ask and Phoebe sighs "I still can't figure out that guy" I look at her and cross my arms over my chest and tuck a strand of thick hair behind my ear."We kissed over three weeks ago,you'd think we'd be going on dates and having candle lit dinners by now" she rants letting anger pass through her eyes.  
I pull her hands between mine,I don't trust Cole one bit but I do understand how much she likes him so I have to be supportive because that's what big sisters do and I've always been the one Phoebe's talked to with this stuff.  
"Phoebs,Cole probably just needs to blow off some steam,you don't want to scare him off with impatience" I advise her and she nods "yeah,maybe I'm reading too much into this,I mean Coles never been in a serious relationship, thanks" she smiles and I nod "no problem kiddo,why you've got timed go check more into Balthzar since he might attack at any moment" I tell her .  
"Okay,get your man,go!" She says giving me as shove too the kitchen and I giggle and step over seeing Leo finished under the sink.

-Paige-

I hear a tap on the glass from the window that is in my not so private office and it is conspicuous inside.I look up seeing my co worker beth who I'm managing."Come in" I say with a small smile and she gives me full blown smile before coming in."Hey Paige, do you have any reports I have to file today?" My younger co worker asks.  
I look at my messy desk "sorry my place is so messy,I never have time to clean it" I groan pulling out papers from the tangle.  
"Yeah,ever since a few months ago you've been absent quite a bit" she admits and I look at her.  
"Yeah,sister stuff,ah here you go" I say handing her papers and she takes them."Thanks Paige" she smiles and heads out and I get back to the stuff I'm working on.  
As I'm working I hear a weird sound."Hello witch" I hear a deep and evil voice say and I ,no,no,not now, I'm at work.  
I turn around seeing a man with black long hair falling down roguishly and he's wearing a white old fashioned shirt with a green jacket sowed to it with a frilly bit at the throat and brown pants and boors and if I'm guessing what age he's from its the sixteenth century.  
"Piss off" I say standing up and looking at him with evil eye brows rise "I've never heard such use of language, things have changed, where are your sisters?" He snaps andc I sneer my lips.  
"Ah,I'm not telling you anything buddy and if your smart you'll leave now before I kill you" I threaten sternly as I put one hand out ready.  
"By all means,go ahead" he says putting his hands behind his back making suspicion bubble inside me intensely.  
"Why?" I ask looking questionably at him and raising g one brow,he then suddenly dissapears with one blink of an eye and I fell him grab my shoulders causing me to gasp and I spin around and grow out one hand and my concussive blast hits him and before it can knock him out or kill him her grins "thanks witch" he says smugly.  
Then he throws his hands out and the same concussive blast shots from his hand and it hits me and I feel like I've been betrayed, my own power knocking me out.  
Its bright blue appearance shows right before it hits me and I am straight away knocked out and I hit a my desk.

Comment xx 


	24. Melinda warrens arrival

Picture of what Matthew looks like

-Prue-

I walk in to south bay social services feeling shaken up and pissed at this guy who came out of the locket and has the nerve to be cocky!.I suddenly realize I hate being a witch.I walk in the direction of Paige's office and open the door only to see her slopped on the floor with her hair messed up and her desk it knocked over and that can mean only one thing,Demon.  
Panic overdrives inside me and I crouch down and feel the pulse in her neck and let the relief trickle inside of me.  
"Paige,honey" I croon softly trying to wake my older sister and she suddenly snaps her eyes open as she grabs me.  
"Prue,are you okay?" She asks me her eyes searching mine and I nod "I was attacked earlier on,I came to tell you" I inform her and she groans and I help her up.  
"Did he by any chance look like James dean in a blouse?" She asks and I snort "yeah,did he attack you too?".  
"Yep".  
"I opened a locket at work,it was an artifact I was supposed to catalouge and he was talking about Melinda warren or something and I think he stole my power somehow when I used it against him" I recall pulling her left hand into mine."Son of a bitch got my power too" paige says in a poisonous voice and I raise my eye brows,"which one?" I ask.  
"Not my teleportation one thank god" she says with a slight curl of her lips and I sigh.  
"This is not good,we have to go,he'll be after Piper or Phoebe next".

-Piper-

"Well part of the pipes stuck,I'm all most finished here" Leos voice is slightly muffled from his being under the sink."Terrific,can I get you some tea?"I ask politley, I think back to what phoebe said but I feel too shy.  
"That'd be great" he answers smiling at me,his prize smile that could win poster boy cover.  
I walk over to the fridge and pull out a jug of ice tea with the lemons floating at the top off the brown liquid.  
"What'd be great?" Asks Phoebe coming in and I want to hit myself over the head with the jug."Nothing" I quickly cut in before Leo can reply.  
I sit the jug on the bench and phoebe hulls herself up onto the bench but her side accidentally connects with the jug and I gasp as it is pushed over the side and before it can shatter on the floor I freeze it mid air and all the liquid that is about to fall out is frozen mid air too including Leo who suddenly stops moving.  
"Leo?" I say just in case  
"Frozen,quick,have your way with him" Phoebe smirks and I loom at her in disbelief as I pick up the frozen jug and scoop the tea back into it."Do you ever stop?" I ask the little devil and it only makes her grin more and laugh.  
"It looks like a Kodak moment to me" she jokes and puts her hands into a pretend camera motion and has it in as shooting position.  
"Phoebe,your such a help" I say sarcasticly and she squints her eyes through her camera hands "smile" she continues with her mockery.  
Leo suddenly starts moving just as Prue walks in along with Paige looking serious.  
"You guys,we are in serious trouble" Prue says straight away and phoebe points to Leo and Prue seeths her lips."uh,hi Leo" she says a little stupidly and he waves "hello Prue and Paige".  
"Hey,uh sisters upstairs now" Paige orders us and I grab Phoebes arm and we run upstairs."Look,am I missing classes?" Phoebe groans as we enter the Attic."Probably" Prue answers her and Phoebe sighs and drops shoulders and lowers her gaze and I frown in pity and rub her back.

-Andy-

I am in Prue's familiar office which has become very common for me to be in,especially questionings for about 4 months now,about the same time we started dating.I am questioning Prue's boss Rex and his assistant Hannah."uh,Webster,Hannah Webster" Rex's assistant says and I nod "you said you heard noises?" I ask Rex and he nods "yes,like sounds of struggle,like a fight" He says with a bit of a hesitation in his eyes.I do t trust him,but I'm worried about my girl friend too.  
She always has some sought of excuse to leave in thee middle of a date or to turn me we are both still only kids so what could possibly be that serious about having a family emergency all time like she always says she's having,and her and her sisters never used to have them,in fact they never really were that socially involved with each other,but why am I getting suspicious about sisters? They can have a good relationship, its normal.  
"Yeah, and, and then we heard a crash and I assumed that was the window breaking and we came in to check on Prue and then she just went running out" Hannah tells us.  
"What did she say,did she tell you what happened?" He asks her and she thinks for a moment.  
"No actually, she just left" I look at Daryl,I really hope Prue's okay.  
"She was quite agitated too" Rex adds and I nod,"she didn't say where she was going by any chance did she?" I ask with hope lacing through my cop voice."No,no sorry" Rex says with a frown and I sigh.

" kay, thanks, Mr. Buckland. CSI will be done with the windows in a couple of hours and you can have them fixed" I inform the man and he smiles "thank you inspector but believe me when I say I really don't care about the window. I only care about Prue" he says in a gentle but strong willed voice that makes jealousy prickle at me and I try not make it conspicuous and I straighten myself up as Rex and Hannah leave without another word.  
Morris turns to face me "look,maybe you oughta ask the captain to assign someone else to this case" he suggests.  
"No,I'm fine" I tell him,"Andy,she's your girl friend,your too emotionally involved with this woman,things could go wrong" he shares his worries.  
"Morris,I can handle this" I assure him and he looks at me intently "alright,you better".

Rex and Hannah stand in Rex's office not too long after their questioning had been done.  
"I thought that went exceedingly well don't you?" The Warlock asks with a smirk looking at his shape shifting lover and she smiles back but her doubts causes her smile to falter into a thin line "We may have proven the legend of the locket true and that the little witch is charmed but now we have a seventeenth century warlock running around. I think he'll stick out". She says feeling a little worried about there plan,hopefully the witches are killed tonight. Yep, but then again if the legend does hold true, Matthew's got a one track mind. Just like we do. He won't be difficult to find. Stop worrying, Hannah. You're gonna get wrinkles on your horns" Rex comments as he kisses her.

-Phoebe-

"What did you say his name was?" Piper asks Prue as she flips through the book of shadows why I stand up looking at the floor just listening and waiting to add my thoughts.  
" Matthew Tate. And somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren." Prue answers as she tucks her hands in her pockets and Paige's eyes pop "the book of shadows Melinda,our ancestor!?" She asks in a surprised tone.I scratch the bridge of my nose "the one who burned at stake and started all this mess" Piper adds with a fake smile.  
"Uh, he came out of the locket. And he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet." Prue tells us and I imagine this warlock and I shiver,I hate Warlocks,especially because I was almost killed by one a few days a guy and Piper luckily was there and froze him and then I had to stab him before he could vanquish me.  
"If it walks like warlock, and talks like a warlock..." I say with a slight laugh as I finally say something."Yeah well he's powerful and he means business and all four of our powers" this makes Paige and Piper groan "ugh,of coarse!" Piper groans and we ignore her with amusement.  
"Can I see that locket?" I ask and Paige hands it to me "we have to figure this out before he finds you two" Paige says with a serious look as she darts her eyes to Piper and I.  
as soon as my fingers touch the locket I gasp and I'm dragged into an energy consuming vision.

 _In an old wooden walled cell with straw on the floor and cobwebs threaded to the corners stands a blond woman in some sought of sixteenth century dress who looks pretty pissed and is standing across from a man with long black hair and he looks evil as he holds the same locket that I'm holding in his hands and who I'm assuming is Melinda is saying something._  
 _"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. '_  
 _Outside of time, outside of gain,_  
 _know only sorrow,_  
 _know only pain!'_ _ **"**_ _This causes strong gushes of wind start in the cell and Matthew is sucked into the locket with a scream._

I open my eyes and lean against Prue feeling all my stamina dramatically been drained. She wraps an arm over me "what did you see?" Piper asks and I look up at Prue "you said Matthew came out of a locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in" I inform her and confusion crosses her face and I feel her fingers move on my shoulder.  
"You saw the past?" Asks Paige and I nod "but you only see the future" Prue adds.  
"Not anymore" its pretty cool,I have my own personal history channel on Phoebe T.V.  
"We always knew our powers would grow" says Piper with a warmness in her beautiful brown eyes and I give a lopsided smile "yeah but I always thought I'd somehow get to fly" this causes all my sisters and me to smile.

Arnold haliwell sits on his desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him why he has a black corded phone against his ear why be shouts into the device. "They want to countersue? Fine, bring it on, I'll eat 'em alive. Plus, we can double bill and get away with it" he tells the worker on the other end.  
Matthew Tate sees the name on the door saying Arnold haliwell and he thinks back to Prue haliwell and smirks,witches these days were not as aware or smart as they used to be he thinks to himself and he blinks (the name of his teleportation power) into the office seeing the agitated man in a suit who looks at him with burning green eyes "excuse me" Arnold says and hangs up and looks at Matthew.  
"Are you Arnold haliwell?".  
"Yes,who are you supposed to be,Robin hood?" He cackles at his own obscene joke.  
Matthew uses his new power of telekinesis to throw Arnorld against the plastered covers Arnold's face and shifts his feautures.  
"Where are your sisters!" Matthew snarls at the man and Arnold gulps in terror "I-I'm an only Child!" He says as he voice trembles."Let me go or I'll sue you.." The mortal is cut off when Matthew grabs the side of Arnold's throat and snaps his neck with a sickening crack and he feels all the bones break and he let's the pathetic human drop to the floor.  
"Time hasn't changed lawyer's" he mutters as he blinks out.

-Paige-

My younger sisters and I are all huddled in the Attic,Pipe and I are looking at the book of shadows and absorbing information about Melinda warren why Prue and Squirt are curled up on the Sofa looking at photo albums.  
"I was right,it was Melinda in my vision, isn't she beautiful?" Compliments Phoebe with a smile and I look back to the book at the picture of the blond witch.  
"Hmm,she sort of looks like Mom" Prue says and I can feel just that one word sends a slice of pain the the big hole in our hearts from which mum left when she died. " Listen to this. 'And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'." Piper reads out and I look at it too "that must be what I saw" Phoebe says.  
"And I let him out ." Prue's voice is solid and I know my sister feels guilty.I look at the book of shadows "You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line. That'd be us." I feel stress,annoyed,scared and protective all at the same time and I look at Phoebe who looms nonchalant,Piper looks dismayed and Prue looks well,like Prue,determined.  
I'm guessing to others I'd look a little on alert." Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the others warlocks" Phoebe comments with a little grin half smirk plastered to her face and I have to laugh at the youngest.I admire how she can take things as a joke no matter how serious things get,she has her own flamboyant personality. She is the youngest,I guess they always have there own type of personalities.  
But my sisters and I all have our type of stereotypical attitudes.  
Me as the oldest I'm a sweet,calm and compassionate towards others.  
Prue on the other hand is a toughie who is not afraid of most things and has a lot of pride and has an attitude let me tell you,you don't want to get on her bad side,I've been there.  
Piper is the over worried type who stresses and is shy and also very cute and likes to think something is going to happen that's big everytime she does something bad,carma.  
Phoebe is the baby of the family,inhibited and doesn't take crap and is a little rebelious you see is what you got and she likes to be witty and always have snide comments but she has a huge heart and loves hugs and that's what we all love about her.  
I love each one of my sisters more than anything and if anything happened to either one of them I don't think I'd survive.  
"We've never been up against anyone like him before" Prue says with a scarce look of doubt in her blue eyes.  
"So what do we do?" Asks Phoebe and Piper raises her eye brows "I say we hide and wait for some other thing to kick his ass" Piper says and I roll my eyes.  
"No, we have to find out exactly what we're up against. And we start with the locket and how it wound up on Prue's desk." I devise the plan to my siblings.

-Prue-

Paige,Piper,Phoebe and I walk into the sunny conservatory and we see Leo looking at the T.V and he looks at us and I see him mostly eye Piper.

"Look Prue,you're works on the T.V" he tells me and I look at the screen not so surprised.

" **This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. He apparently got up and walked away unharmed."** The reporter on the television tells the viewers and you see the crime scene behind him and I look at my sisters and wipe a hand over my face.  
"We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent" I state and they all nod well except Phoebe.  
"There's that word again" she says and then Piper smiles "hey,thasts Andy on the T.V" I look feeling intrigued to see my cop boyfriend,"he's here too" says Paige and I start walking to the foyer as I hear the doorbell.

I open the door seeing Andy,his dark black hair is smoothed And gelled back with his purple looking lips in a smile and his black tux on he looks sexy and his bright blue eyes sweep over me as he leans down for a kiss except I move my lips so he touches my cheek instead and I can see the rejection in his face.  
"Hi Andy" I greet him and he smiles "hey" he leans slightly against the door frame and I know he wants to talk about something and I know what it is."What brings you here?" I ask a little bouncy,"Prue,I know you better than you know,and you know what I want to talk about,what happened at bucklands Prue,are you alright?" He asks grabbing my hand and I squeeze it back with a sigh.  
"Look,I don't know what happened" I lie,I have to think of something "pardon?" He says with a little disbelief in his face."I mean I do know what happened but it was all too fast I mean he came in,I didn't even hear him and he tried to steal an old artifact off my desk and when I tried to fight him off he pushed me over and he bizarrely just jumped through the window" the lie coming through my lips tastes like acid,I hate lying,especially to Andy.  
"Prue,nothing was stolen,why would he attack,especially at daylight with no weapon or at least one he didn't use and then not steal anything and jump through a building window twelve feet off the ground,it doesn't make any sense and if that's suspicious enough a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street with the last name haliwell,did something happen,did he threaten you,I promise I will jeep you safe,just don't lie to me Prue,please" he puts his hands up and cups my cheeks and I feel a tingle.I want too tell him desperately but I can't.  
"Andy,that's what happened, but I have some family stuff going on,can I talk to you later?" I kiss him real quick.  
I start to shut the door "wait-Prue!-" I shut the door in his face and I feel very guilty.I lean my forehead on the glass of the door and turn around and see all three of my sisters with sympathetic looks on there faces but I ignore them.  
"This sucks,my boy friend and I are hardley making it work and now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D" I say in an angered tone and Piper quickly scoots out the way of me and I stand next to Paige."No one said you led a boring life Prue" Phoerbe says and I only give her an annoyed look at she giggles.  
"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper with a shrug and I can't believe her naive suggestion.  
" Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him? 'Hey Andy, I hate to bother you but this seventeenth century warlock is trying to kill me and my sisters.' Any thoughts?" I ask in mock seriousness and Piper cringes at my Sharp tone.  
"Okay, it was a bad idea. But the point is we need help" Piper says as her eye brows draw in.  
"Yeah, well, unfortunately more than Andy can give." Piper answers our younger sister and I see the little spark of hope blow out in Pipers chocolate orbs.  
"What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren." Phoebe offers and we all look at the youngest like she has three eyes " Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?" I ask not thinking she's serious until she continues with her crazy solution.  
"Yes. And I know exactly how to do it. As long as you both don't mind losing a little blood." I see Pipers skin grow pale and she starts to shake her head but Phoebe only gives her a wink.

Half and hour later

Attic

We are all sitting around a small table on the ground with candles,a dagger and a few other items placed on our little table with most of the lights off so it dark.  
"Am I the only one having second thoughts?" Piper seeths a question as she eyes the dagger.  
"Yes" Phoebe replies and Piper pokes out her tounge to the youngest and a little glare as well."Well we don't really have any other options do we?" Says Paige not attempting to console the panicked Witch.  
"But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all..." Piper continues to be negative about our current situation and its annoying Phoebe,that's obvious.  
"I read The Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers." Phoebe tells us.  
She then picks up tghge dagger knife making Pipers eyes go as wide as fry pans "what's that for?" Her voice is shaky.  
"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt... much".  
Phoebe looks side quickly side to side before pressing the blade to her finger tip and I see her dig the point of the knife into her skin and I see a little ball of blood form on her finger and Phoebes face contorts into pain.

"I lied!, I lied. Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?" The youngest reminisces and it sends me thinking of when Phoebe was eight,Piper was twelve,I was thirteen and Paige was fifteen and we snuck out at night and did a little blood oath.  
Paige takes the knife from Phoebe and repeats the same thing Phoebe did "ouch,Phoebe you were clinging to me because you thought the woogy man was going to get you!" She yelps passing it to me and I feel as little scared to."Hey,I was eight!" Phoebs defends herself.  
"I remember my finger got infected" Piper deadpans in a subtle tone glaring at Phoebe just as I feel the blade pierce my finger and it sends a shooting pain down my index finger "ow,yeah but the oath worked " I say in a constricted voice as I hold out the knife to a reluctant Piper.  
"And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife."  
I roll my eyes starting to get irratated.  
"How are you gonna cut yourself?" Paige asks with a slight laugh and Piper looks at the knife with hateful eyes "I'm not" she says quietly.  
I see the amusement in Phoebes expression,oh I'm pretty sure we're all getting a kick out of this,seeing our sister too afraid to get a little prick of the knife.  
"Piper.." I start to say but she cuts me off with something surprising "I can't stand the sight of blood!" She blurtsd and Phoebe bellows out a laugh and we look at the youngest but ignore her.  
"Evil beings have blown up in our attic.." I start off.  
"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes..." Paige continues with a little appealed smile.  
" nd you're afraid of a little drop of blood?!" Phoebe starts laughing after she finishes what Paige and I started saying.  
Piper slaps Phoebe's arm with a glare and she looks ast me "oh alright,just cut my finger!" She gives in and turns her head the other way and I turn to Phoebe "you do it!" I tell her and she grins and grabs the knife and leans over and creates a blood speck on Pipers finger.  
"OW!" Piper belches and I know she's overreacting,"okay here" Paige says and I hold my finger out and she squeezes her bloodied finger to mine and I feel the blood warm on mine and I attach my finger to Pipers who attaches her finger to Phoebes who's already attached to Paige's other free finger.

Our blood drops into the open locket and Phoebe closes the locket with a * _clic_ k* and places it in the bowel.  
"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..." Phoebe starts off the summoning spell and closes her eyes.  
Then we all start to chant the incantation "Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother." Our voices all harmonize together and I feel the wind willing my hair around from the powerfulness of the spell.  
"We summon thee" Phoebe finishes and opens her eyes slowly and star dust starts to twinkle and form in the air and see all just watch it in awe.  
Then Melinda appears looking beautiful with her golden blond hair and gorgeous looks and cool seventeeth century dress and a full blown smile stretches out on her lips.  
"Bless it be" her honey voice says as she looks at all our amazed,starstruck faces.

Comment who your favorite sister is and why ,mines Phoebe because I can relate to being the im not updating until i get at least 2 or 3 it be ✌.


	25. Theft

-Phoebe-

Melinda and I are in my room,we are both trying on fancy dresses,I'm showing off a little trying to come off like my sisters and I are wealthy people,come on,she's our eldest ancestor,you'd want to impress her!.  
I have a dress for Melinda in my hand and I unzip the zipper for the blue dress I have for picked for her to wear.  
Melinda gasps "don't rip the dress to make it fit me" she protests and I have to laugh."Oh,no,no its called a zipper,see?" I zip up the tiny metal 's face lights up in fascination,"a wise Witch made this" she claims and I snort.  
" Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in." I advise her and she starts playing with the zipper and feels the fabric.c  
"You and you're sisters are very young,how many years have you reached?" It takes me a second to know what she's saying.  
"Oh,ah I'm seventeen and eighteen in two weeks,Pipers twenty two,Prue's twenty three and Paige is twenty five" she puts the dress over her body and I zip it up.

"Oh! So did it, did it take you long to make the dress?" She asks me with her innocent blue eyes and I feel a motherly type aura from around her and its comforting for someone other than my older sisters to give me that feeling.  
" Make it? No, no, I bought it." I say with a slight laugh inserted into my sentence and Melinda's looks at me odly.  
"Oh, you must be rich!" She says and before I can tell her otherwise my sisters walk in "oh no,just a good credit card" Prues smirk forms and I give her a playful glare as Piper sits on the edge of my bed and stares at Melinda."Oh,wow,Melinda you look great" Piper complents her and Melinda curtseys and we all laugh.  
"Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?" Melinda asks feeling her bare legs "we drink Coffee" Paige answers and Piper,Prue and I all laugh at the eldests strange reply.  
Leo then suddenly approaches my doorway and he looks embarrassed "Oh, sorry, I let myself in and it didn't occur to me" he apologies and we all look at Piper with a smug smile,well except for Melinda.

 **"** Leo, uh, it's okay. This is, uh..." I realize she doesn't have a fake I.D made up in her mind yet so I cut in "our cousin Melinda" I quickly insert and Piper gives me a glance and I know it means 'thanks'.  
"Nice to meet you" he says smiling at our 'cousin' "Leos fixing our plumbing" Paige tells Melinda and she looks confused "what's that?" I look at Leo,Hoping he didn't notice too much on our slip up."Uh,we've got to go now" Paige says and grabs Melinda's arm.  
Melinda looks at Leo "To work with one's hands is a great gift." I have no idea what that means but Leo seems to like it and he goes on "Well, I am a true labourer. I earn that I eat, get that I wear" my sisters and I look at Leo and Melinda with queir looks and we all look at each other with wide eyes.  
"Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness" Melinda says with a large smile.  
"Shakespeare" Leo and Melinda say at the . know if Melinda wasn't our so many greats grandmother from the past I bet Piper would have been jealous.  
Melinda giggles "well,wasn't that fun,let's go" Prue says and we all follow her out but Piper and I stop at Melinda's next words."He is a treasure Piper" she says and Piper looks shocked and I snort with a smirk and I nudge her "why you telling me?" Piper asks.

Rex and Hannah walk into haliwells hardware and appliance, the shop owner is already dead and hooked up to the wall by some garden head is drooped to the side and a big blood patch is in his stomach with a pair of large hedge cutters are stuck in his stomach and hbis tounge is poking out of his mouth and a look of horror is on his dead pale shop front window is couple look around and Hannah purses her lips "hmm" is all she says.  
"Hello Matthew" Rex says staring at an aggressive looking Matthew,"we have _got_ to do something about his clothes" Hannah states scanning the warlock and Rex sees her green eyes and reconigses a look of amorously thrilled rises inside of him but he ignores it,"who are you?how do you know me?" Matthew demands glaring at the two strangers.

"Well, the short answer is we're the ones who gave the witch the locket to have you freed. I suppose you could say we're partners." Rex explains putting his hands behind his back and letting his British accent do the convincing since he wanted the charmed ones dead and their powers as much as Matthew does,it was a diffrent age and time and witches have changed since Matthew last physical presence had taken place outside of the locket and whether Matthew liked it or not he needed Rex and Hannah's help if he wanted to succeed in getting revenge he would have to work with Rex and Hannah.  
"I work alone" Matthew snarls.

"No, not in this century you don't. You're new in town, new in time, you need our help. Hmm, I see you've been shopping. Find what you're looking for?" Rex asks gives Rex a poisonous look of irratation,"I want Melinda warrens children" he says.

"Ooh, talk about your coincidences" Hannah says with a grim smile, "You see, we have the means to find them for you. And you have to ability to take their powers. Come." They turn to leave but Matthew doesn't move. "What?" Rex asks impatiently at the warlock,"how'd you find me?" He asks curiously at his new alliances.  
" Prue Halliwell, a Halliwell attorney, now here. You are leaving a trail, my friend. And that has got to stop."

-Prue-

Piper,Paige,Phoebe and Melinda are sitting at dining room table why I stand behind Melinda and attach both ends of the locket together around  
Her neck.  
"Once Matthew had what he wanted he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested they burned me at stake " A deep frown tugs her light pink lips downwards,I walk around her and sit on the chair next to Paige."why didn't you save yourself?" Piper quizzes Melinda with sincerity in her brown orbs.  
"Yeah,why didn't you use your powers to escape?" Phoebe presses on with Piper and Melinda sighs a little."I had a daughter,her name was Prudence" I am a little suprisedd to hear I'm not the only one in the warren family tree with the name Prudence,I wonder if she was called Prue too,Melinda and my sisters all smile at me.  
"She meant everything to me ,If I had used my powers it would have proven Matthews charge and Prudence would have burned too.  
So I thought I'll accept this and pray some kind soul would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home,only then the warren line could continue and it must have worked because you're here" she smiles in an appreciated manor.  
"Why do warren witches lose their mother's so early?" Phoebe asks and I feel a hollow feeling at the thoughts about when we lost our beloved mother.  
"Phoebe,I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future" is Melinda's response to Phoebes half question."How?Matthew is so strong,he has this wild power where he he can be at once place and then another very,very quickly" Paige says and reconigtion is what I think twinkles in Melinda's eyes.  
"In the blink of an eye?" She asks and I nod "exactly".  
"Its called blinking,he must have copied it from another Witch.I stripped him of all the powers he got off me but who knows how many other powers he stole".  
"What do you mean copied from you?" Piper asks curtly and we all look at Melinda questioningly "that's his power,to copy the power a good witch would use against him" she tells us and I feel a blinding hatred towards myself and Matthew,how the hell could I have let him take my power so easliy?."Then he definitely has mine and Prue's" Paige says digging her fingers through her dyed ranga hair.I can see my older sister is also annoyed that he got our powers.  
"Once he's copied a power it has no affect on him,shoulkd he gain all four powers he'd be impossible to vanquish" Melinda says in a serious voice and I see the worried look on Piper and Phoebes young faces."So what do we do?" I ask and Melinda sits up straighter.  
"We curse him"  
"If we can't?" Asks Piper only causing a dead silence to fall over the room.

Hannah sits in Rex's office with Matthew alone,her back faces him,he is putting blue denim jeans on and he has no top on with his bare chest on full displayand its very muscled."Are these pants meant to be so tight?" Matthew asks glaring at the blue peaks over her shoulder and scans his sexy body and she can't contain her lustful smirk at what she see's."Absolutely" she answers the warlock sweeping HDR eyes over him one more time.  
"No wonder your men frown all the a wonder they can walk at all,so is this right?" He asks the woman and Hannah tips her specks to the tip of her nose with a satisfying smile."Oh yeah" she grins and Matthew finally realizes that Hannah is enjoying what she's seeing,he's seen the look in so many witches faces before,it was imbedded into his evil mind.  
"If it pleases you to look,look" he allows her and Hannah's a bit taken back by this permission, she didn't mean for him to notice.  
"I wasn't looking... Much".  
He walks gracefully over to her and he spins her chair around so he's towering over her and Hannah crosses her green eyes slowly up his tanned chest until her eyes meet his dark,mystifying ones."Why tged false modesty?, I don't understand" he demands.  
"Well its a very complex issue these days,I mean there's political correctness, sexual harassment, ugh,don't Get me started" she says flipping a bright and curly piece of hair behind her neck.  
"What a strange time this is,so open yet so closed,where even a warlock feels shame" He says discreetly.  
Rex then suddenly walks in and is confronted by the sight in front of shirtless and standing over Hannah sitting on a chair and looking amorously into Matthews eyes and Rex is mollified instantly.  
"Hannah..,what in the Devil!" He says in astounded tone.  
"Rex,I told you I'd get him dressed" she defends herself a little embarrassed."Yeah,ten minutes ago!" He remarks.  
"Well we tried on so many things,she said it is difficult to choose" Matthew also defends the woman he feels attracted to shamelessly.

"Playtimes over big boy,you've got a job to do" Rex orders Matthew with growing intensity in his very dark brown smiles at Hannah and she winks and Rex glares at her before leaning over to her ear."Remember he goes back from where he came from once this tasks over".

-Piper-

Melinda,my sisters and I are all in the Attic."I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients" Melinda groans as she sits on the Sofa."Its been awhile since you cursed Matthew" Prue says patting her shoulder in comfort.  
Phoebe walks over to the book stand why I sit next to Melinda and Prue,Paige stands.  
"Yeah,like three hundred years" Phoebe chuckles a little after she says this and I roll my eyes."Whatever you don't remember should be in the book" I say and we all walk over to Phoebs and the book.  
"The book of shadows,oh my its gotten so thick" Melinda giggles and all eyes look at her.  
"It wasn't always?" Prue asks,Melinda shakes her head."No,no but each warren witch has obviously added to it over the years and made it so,haved you added anything?" Melinda asks solemnly to us and I see Phoebe about to say something.  
"Us?are you kidding?we're new at this,we can't just make up our own spell...wait,can we?" She asks with exploration sparkling in her chocolate orbs.  
"All things in time book will grow as you grow,sometimes you add to it,sometimes it teaches you,oh here's the curse" Melinda smiles in relief and I feel relieved too,at least now there's hope we can god damn kick this guys over due ass. 

Paige hands her a notepad and pen and Melinda looks at both items with an overly confused look."Just start writing" I help her "no ink?" Melinda asks with a slight frown.  
"No" Prue answers as Phoebes flipping pages noise lyes in the background of all the chit chat."Ha!" Melinda grins seeing as ink leaks from the pen freely and Phoebe goes back to the curse spell.  
I look at the opposite page and see the title _to increase patience_ I read with a little smile."Grams must have added that one" I say and all my sisters look at it with a smile as soon as they read it.  
"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us huh" Phoebe says and we all give her an appalled pointed look and she looks at oblivious to what we're thinking.  
"Phoebe,not all of us were trouble makers" Prue says and it gives me flashbacks to all the times when Phoebe used to do something cheeky and she used to sneak out and did naughty things .time.  
"I wasn't a troublemaker,I was just-" we cut her off.

"A pain?" I grin and Phoebe gives me a non amused look "free spirit" she says with clenched teeth in a playful way,  
"A handful" Paige adds and Phoebe glares at her "you still are" Prue also says poking Phoebes small nose and she swatts Prue's arm and we all laufgh including Melinda.  
"A warren,its a family trait,so are the short tempers,the great cheek bones,the strong of coarse the powers,the blessings,all the signs of where you came book is you're connection and it all started with me" she says and I feel a legendary feeling come over me like Melinda was the one who killed Hitler,I feel so proud to call her my ancestor.  
"Well let's make sure it doesn't end with us,we need to get going" Paige says looking at us all.

Rex is showing Matthew security camrea pictures of Paige,Prue,Piper and Phoebe."Now this is Prue,also Paige,you've already met them,this is Pioer and the youngest here is Phoebe,she'll be the easiest to steal off" Rex Info's him and Matthew smiles."Such marvelous paintings,you can't even feel the brush strokes" Matthew says fasinasted by what's in his veiw.  
"Remind us to take you to the movies when this is all over" Hannah smirks still perving on Matthew.  
"This is the address of quake,Piper works there,may I suggest you go there first, take her power, Hannah will drive you". 

I hope you liked, please comment :) 


	26. The smooching Warlock

Piper on the actual television show charmed

-Paige-

We are all in the kitchen,Prue is staring out the window completely lost in thought I two youngest are pretty exited as they are gathering stuff to place the curse back on Matthew,I'm just listening basically.  
"The curse is simple as long as you have all the ingredients I need" I snort,we would not have a lot of things probably,she was living in 1692,it is now 1994 and I really don't think we would have it.  
"Phoebe can do the spices,I'll do the scallions" Piper claims and Phoebe nods."This is so cool,we've never done a curse before" Phoebe says enthusiastically.  
"Oh I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly" Melinda says with half a frown and Phoebe looks at me and I just give her a smile and she winks at me with a cheeky smile.  
"just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher" She says to Melinda putting her hand against her boney hip.  
"I'd savor my first gift before I move onto thger next one" Melinda says and Phoebe looks a tad annoyed but not at Melinda.  
"I see pictures,what's to savor?" She asks in a preacher tone.

"No, but you see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal." Melinda trys to change Phoebes feelings for her power,"hmm,you hear that Prue?" Phoebe calls out the witch staring out the window.  
 **"** Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now" I assure my younger sister looking at her "yeah,he'll probably come back with a warrant" she mutters and I see Piper roll her eyes "oh as if he'd ever arrest you Prue,he's your boy friend!" Prue then sighs at Pipers comment and walks over to us.  
"So do we have everything?" She asks finally including herself in our wiccan issues."Actually there's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant" Piper says looking at Melinda mostly.  
"The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl" I say in a doubtful voice."Is that a problem?" Melinda says quizzically and my sisters and I all look at each other worridely.  
Then I see the looks from my younger sisters eyes that they're forcing me as the oldest sister to break the news to Melinda that humans are now crappy people who are self centered and have allowed animals to die off as we eat them and skewer them aimlessly :).I sigh "well, they're an endangered species. Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore" I tred thin ice from how they're actually dying off,hoping she leaves my summing up at that.  
"Why?" Asks with a hurtful expression mostly in her blue eyes,"Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story" Phoebe answers with a slight movement of her head.  
"Do you think they have one at the zoo?" Piper asks me,"what's a zoo?" Melinda asks in a puzzlement.

" In theory it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged and..." Before Phoebe can break Melinda's heart more as we can all see is happening in her very shocked and dumbfounded face Prue cuts Phoebe off with a fake smile.  
"You know what? I'll work on the feather. Piper, can you handle the herbs?" Prue asks her, "Uh, yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" Piper says with a worried frown that dips the left side of lip.  
"Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up" Phoebe offers and Piper smiles gratefully at the youngest.  
"No, you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs." Melinda says and I feel worried too as Prue,Melinda and I all share the same concerened expression for the youngest.  
"we'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?" Piper says with a slight chuckle and I nod."Alright fine, Melinda I'll stay here with you in case Matthew comes or you need help with anything".

~ ~  
Matthew and Hannah sit in the jeep across the road from Quake waiting to spot Piper and then Matthew can attack and have three of the four powers Melinda took back from him.  
"I've waited over three hundred years for my revenge. As soon as Piper gets here I shall have it".

-Piper-

Phoebe and I walk into quake and I grab her shoulders "You go ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna cough on Martin and tell him I'm highly contagious so can I go home" I grin thinking about my bitchy new boss Martin who is filling in for chef Moore and Martin,well he is a jerk.  
"Love the plan" Phoebe and I giggle and I give her a playful shove to the direction of the kitchen.  
I watch her as she walks away and then a waitress named Beth walks up to has big grey eyes and auburn hair,"hey Piper,did you're sweetie find you?" She smirks but I'm confused as to what she's smirking about,my sweetie?.  
"My what?" I ask her with my eye brows raised, "That guy with the English accent. He called earlier to see if you were working today" she smirks again and then the eppifany hits me, Matthew,oh no Phoebe!.

-Phoebe-

As I walk in the kitchen no one is in there and I'm a little surprised,"Phoebe? I thought Piper worked here,oh well" I feel a burst of panic as Matthew faces me and I step backwards."Come on witch,freeze me!" He says evilly and as I try to hit him he squints his eyes and I'm thrown backwards into a rack of buns where my face hits the Sharpe edge of the edge and I cry out at the pain and I black out just as hands force me to my feet.  
I glare at him and grab a dough roller and hold it in front of me walks towards forcing me to walk backwards and I'm backing into a corner and I try to hit him with the rolling pin but he grabs it and chucks it to the floor and he grabs my arm and suddenly I gasp as I'm pulled into a vision.

 _My sisters,Melinda and I say the curse and Matthew yells as he is sucked back into the locket._

I open my eyes and Matthew grins "and now I have you're power,he was right,you were the weakist and easiest to get powers off" he gives me a hard shove and I fall to the floor just as he ? Who's he?.  
The kitchen doors open and a worried looking Piper see's me on the floor and she crouches down next to me and pulls me up against her chest.  
"Are you okay?" She asks stroking my hair and I blink "ah sort of,I knocked out and now Matthew has my powers, he came in and copied them,I'm sorry" she leans her chin on the top of my head.

Andy sits across the street in front of the Manor in his car,not feeling as though Prue told him everything.

Prue,Paige and Melinda walk down the stairs "alright I found a spotted owl at the museum I used to work at stuff" Prue tells them and Paige and Melinda nod."But we only need one feather" Melinda says and Prue smiles "great, Maybe that'll keep it down to a misdemeanour. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can" Prue grins, Paige frowns "okay Prue but be careful okay sweetie" she hugs Prue and Prue half rolls her eyes "Paige,Matthew already has my powers,I doubt he'll attack me again" she assures her older sister "yeah I know,it doesn't hurt to be aware" Paige tells the younger haliwell.  
"Bye Prue" Melinda smiles.

Prue gets in her car and drives down the street not aware of Andy following close behind.

Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar why Phoebes on the phone trying to talk to Paige or Prue.  
The home phone at the haliwell Manor rings and Paige is outside hanging out the washing and cannot hear the phone because she is lost in thought.  
Melinda however has no idea whats happening as it rings.  
"Come on answer!" Phoebe says impatiently into the phone.

"Hi we're not here right now, you know the drill" Paiges voicemail says on both ends of the phone."Prue,Paige,pick up" Phoebe orders as the skin between her brown eye brows crease in stressed frustration.  
"Phoebe?" Melinda says looking intently at the phone machine,"are you guys there?" Phoebe asks,worry seeping into her young voice.  
"Phoebe,I-I'm here" Melinda says so confused and baffled as to how Phoebe can not hear her our how the hell the talking thing is used.  
"You guys need to be really careful" she tells Melinda without knowing,"Phoebe!" Melinda yells not too loudly,now desperate to see what's happening.  
"Matthew was here,he could be on his way" Melinda cautiously presses a button and the machine turns off.

Phoebe looks at Piper with fear in her eyes "the line went dead" she tells her older sister and Pipers eyes widen and she grabs Phoebes hand and threads her fingers through Phoebes and the sisters run out of Quake.

Paige teleports back into the manor when she hears Melinda's cry out for Phoebe."Arg! Paige,I didn't know you had another power,how do you?" Melinda asks,"I'll explain later,why were you yelling?" Paige asks firmly.  
"Phoebe was talking through that thing" Melinda explains pointing to the phone "what?what did she say Melinda?" Paige asks grabbing Melinda's pale hands "she said that-" there is suddenly a loud bang at the front door and Melinda and Paige lock eyes and they run quickly into the foyer.  
Matthew stands there with a look of pure hatered on his face.

"Matthew" Melinda says standing in front of Paige,the last thing she would want is her 21st century grandaughter getting doesn't interrupt "so we meet again" Matthew replies.  
"Yes. And the sight of you still makes me ill" she snaps at her arch enemy, the reason she was brought here.  
He chuckles "Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your line forever, makes you so much more appealing".  
She raises a blond eye brow "you think I won't stop you?" She asks with an acid spitting from her words.  
"How? You made you're curse before and you still burned?" He retorts at the woman he too hated."And yet I'm still here,aren't I?" Melinda quips crossing her glances at Paige,"You're nothing more then a dead witch watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves" he snaps.  
Paige scoffs in the background "I'm not stupid" she mumbles quietly looking at Matthew."You won't touch them!" Melinda barks,"oh I wouldn't be so sure Melinda" he smirks and throws a hand out and Paige's concussive blast power spurts out from Matthew's palm and it fires straight towards Paige "awh crap" she says and before she can teleport away with Melinda in a bubbly blue the bubbly blue concussive blast hits Paige and the concussive power within it hits Paige and instantly knocks Paige out even before she slides across the floor and lands against the couch.  
"Paige!" Melinda gasps,"oh and I see you're powers have changed,the blasts used to be red" he comments and Melinda remembers too.

"I already have three of their powers. I just need the third. I believe her name is Piper. Unless" he then pins her up against the wall with a strong grip."you wanna freeze me" he finishes his sentence menacingly.  
"Go to hell where you belong!" Melinda snaps at the Warlock,Matthew then suddenly has a Premonition of the Witches adding the spotted owl feather to the curse.  
He opens his eyes "So that's why they brought you back, isn't it? You think you can curse me again. Hell, I might just kill you now" he threatens her.  
"Go ahead. I've already given them the curse" she hisses back as his body pushes more against her and it pushes her more to the wall.  
"You're lying!" He claims loudly.  
"Am I?" She smirks.  
"The one with the feather. Where is she now? Where's Prue? Tell me!" He demands throwing his hand around her throat. She loses her breath "she's at.." She starts struggling to talk with Matthews hand cutting the process to talk for Melinda."Yes" he encourages her with a tilt of his head.  
"The..." She choke/gasps.  
"Zoo?" He finishes off for her but Melinda doesn't reply,she mentally grins,Prue is at the muesem.  
"Then that's where I'll kill her. And then I'll come back for the other three. That way you can watch them die and I can watch you suffer" he looks at a rousing Paige and roughly smashes his lips against Melinda's and Melinda scrunches her face up at his dry and cold lips."Then I'm killing you" he then blinks out of the room and Melinda runs to Paige. 


	27. Shot or cursed

Picture is of what Andy looks and the rest of this story will not be in third person point of veiw,it was just easier for me to write like that :).

At bucklands in Rex's office Rex is sitting on the brown leather Sofa waiting for Hannah and Matthew.  
Hannah then walks in looking annoyed and Rex reads her thoughts "you lost him" he says with a sigh.  
She looks at him with annoyed aqua blue eyes "We've had this conversation before, Rex, please stay out of my mind" she tells him off clearly."Well,did he copy Pipers power?" He asks in hope that one thing was going right in his devious plan.  
"The one that can freeze time? Something happened in that restaurant though 'cause he just took off. And so did they." She tells him grudgingly as she plops down next to him on the comforted Leatherness of the coach.  
"Than why didn't you follow him then?" He asks irratated at the female,  
"I tried. Why don't you just follow him right now?" She asks her lover and he frowns **"** I haven't mastered that ability yet unfortunately. We need Matthew to provide us with the sisters powers otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Find him." He orders her.

-Phoebe-

Piper and I walk into the Manor,I am in as little pain,I couldn't stop all the bleeding from the gash of my forehead so I have a bandaid on my head and the strong rush of blood that was coming out will force the bandaid to fall off my forehead because of the damp surface."Prue,Paige, Melinda?" I call through the house.  
"We're here!" I hear Melinda call and I look at Piper and we walk into the family room and I see Paige layed out on the coucvh with a damp cloth on her head and Melinda sits at her feet on the couch with her hand clutching Paige's.  
"Paige!" Piper and I rush over to our big sister "don't worry,I'm fine" she says as Piper grabs a cushion and puts it on her lap and Paige lays her head on the cushion and Piper puts her arm over Paige's arm.  
I sit in front of Paige and look at Melinda "Are you okay? It was Matthew, wasn't it?" I ask reading the signs,she nods "Yes. But don't worry, he's gone" she reassures me and Paige and Melinda both see the band aid stuck to my forehead.  
"Sweetie,what happened?" Paige asks softly as she rubs her thumb over the band aid.  
"Its not a big deal,he-" Piper looks at me sternly "could have killed you Phoebe,you're lucky he didn't, he knocked her out for a bit" Piper tells them "are you alright Phoebe?" Melinda asks.  
"Yeah,He found us at the restaurant and he copied my power. He said he was gonna kill you and I was so..." Melinda shakes her head."It's alright, Phoebe. But we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?" She asks Piper keenly.  
"Yeah, all we need now is the feather" Piper says,"good,Prue's taking care of that" Paige says and I smile,finally we will be able to get rid of Matthew geeze!.  
"How?" Piper asks.

-Prue-

I walk out of the muesem into the dark with the feather in my yellow street lights allow me too see my black BMW and I start to walk over to it when I see Andy.  
"Andy what are you doing!" I ask my boy friend feeling violated that he was clearly following me.  
"You have to come with me Prue" he says firmly.

Rex still sits in his office when Hannah comes flying through the door and she lands on her butt and she huffs and stands up quickly."I found Matthew" she says with fake happiness,"I can see that" Rex says calmly.  
Matthew walks in with a dark look,"I need to find Prue and stop her" he growels at them."You're supposed to be after Piper and Phoebe. I don't under...".  
"I got the power of premonition. With it I saw the second eldest working on the curse. Help me find her" he demands and Rex shakes his head.  
"No, no, no. There's no time to be distracted. You must stay on track. You must obtain the last power!" Rex says getting fed up with Matthews eradicate behavior.  
"But the curse will end me. They brought Melinda Warren back from the dead to do it" Matthew explains, he could kill Melinda easily but four more witches was not going to be easy to get past.  
"They did what?!" Hannah outbursts.  
"I will _**not**_ go back to being oblivion!" He shouts at them as a chair is flew into the wall.  
"Listen, just listen to me. If they're planning to send you back, they'll have to cast the spell at their home" Rex states and Matthew casts an annoyed look.  
"So" he says.  
"So, Prue will have to return there to do it" Hannah maps it out for Matthew so its easier to understand.  
"Which is where you can thwart her and then gain the power to freeze" Rex finishes the plan and Rex and Hannah smirk at their thought through out plan.  
"I've already tried 'd rather me kill them than do that" he mutters as his shaggy long hair falls onto his shoulders.  
Rex turns around and opens his desk drawer and grabs out a small silver gun,I'll teach him how to use it,he thinks to himself.  
"Try again" he says handing Matthew the gun.

-Prue-

Andy and I are sitting in his car awkwardly,I am so mad at him,he's my boy Friend, he's supposed to trust me.  
"Now for the last time, Prue. Why the feather?" He asks me in a serious voice,  
"I told you. I already had it from before,why don't you believe me,I'm you're girl friend,not a criminal, you should trust me" I plead.  
"Prue,I'm sick of your secrets and lies,and I think the laws more important than what's the right thing to do in a relashionship" he says in a slight softer voice"The law? Andy its a god damn feather! Not meth! And as I said before and I'm going to say it for the fifth time,its already mine" I snap.  
"Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice" he says like its the most obvious thing.

"How did I obstruct justice? Andy why are you acting like this?" I ask getting so annoyed at him.  
"Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me and I'm acting like a cop,that's my job,I'm not just you're boy friend Prue, Or do you keep forgetting?" He continues,I just want to go or Matthew will be back and he'll kill my family and then me.  
"Maybe I should talk to a lawyer" I say calmly and wither at my 'boy friend'.  
"You really wanna go there? You really want me to arrest you, is that it? What's the matter with you, Prue? This isn't a game, this is very serious" he says now being nicer than he was before he started interogating me.  
" Andy, please, you have to let me go" I plead him and I know I'm nearly breaking the ice.  
"No, I can't look the other way anymore, Prue" he says quietly.  
"Andy,I'm sorry about all the things I've done wrong,I love you but its not just me,its Piper,Phoebe and Paige too" My voice quivers as I scrunch my eyes slightly.  
"Just tell me what's going on. For once in your life will you just trust me. It's your only choice, Prue,do you think I want to be doing this? There is a lot more at steak than us,Morris and I have not solved a case and you seem to be in all of them,just let me help you" I feel remorse hit me but I can't let it cloud my vision at the risk of my sisters.  
"Andy, I'm sorry but I really have to go" I say and start to get out of the car.  
"No, Prue, you can't. Prue!"  
I squint my eyes and my power makes the air bag blow up and it hits Andy in the face.  
"Prue, get back here. You don't know what you're doing!" His voice is muffled by the puffed up air bag

-Piper-

Paige,Phoebe,Melinda and I are all in the kitchen and Melinda's scooping the potion into a small pouch.  
"We're all ready now,all we need is the feather" Melinda smiles.  
"And Prue. What's keeping her? You don't think..." I say and Paige shakes her head "she should be fine,Matthew already copied her power" Paige half heartidly reassures me but I still have my worries about My older sister.  
"Besides I sent him to the zoo" Melinda sugar coats it,"she's probably stuck in traffic" Phoebe suggests with a shrug as I walk around to the other side of the island bench and lean my arms on the wood top.  
"When she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew."  
" Do you think he's gonna be hard to find?" Phoebe asks just as I see all eyes turn wide and Paige trys to grab me "what-" I'm about to ask but I'm yanked into a pair of cold arms and I go as stiff as concrete as I feel a cold metal which I'm assuming is a gun stuck against my temple.I squeeze myh eyes shut,I imagine the burning bullet shooting out and ripping through my skin and my skull and plunging into my brain and ending my life there as I crumble to the floor and I feel sick to my stomach as the coldness of the gun turns me cold inside.

"Not at all. I have waited too long for this moment, to hide." He says finishing our earlier conversation. Paige,Melinda and Phoebe all stare at me with terrified eyes,probably about as terrified as I feel now.  
"This is between us,leave them alone!" Melinda pleads my attacker,I see Phoebe almost in tears but Paige is just unmoving and her eyes stare directly at me."I will have what I came for,you're powers or you're death" he holds me tigther and I feel tyge gun barrel pressed harder against me.  
"Piper!" Phoebe screams as she runs around the bench but as she isd about to pounce on Matthew at my aid Melinda quickly sheilds her arm out in front bof Phoebe preventing her from risking her life.  
"Freeze time Witch" he orders,although I'm at gunpoint, I still have principals and I will stand by those principals until death and if that means I'm going to get shot my a bad smelling warlock then so be he is really awful smelling,I think I'm getting tortured more by his smell than the gun,geeze they clearly don't know hygiene where he came from,phew eee!.  
"In you dreams Warlock" I snap, he then snickers.  
"I said freeze time witch,if not to save yourself, save your little sister" he then points the gun at Phoebe and this gives me a wave of panic,okay I cannot not let this guy kill my baby sister,"Phoebe!" I scream as he puts his finger to trigger in front of my face and I feel my heart going over then flickers her eyes to something behind Matthew and I.I feel a frittle of hope flicker inside of me.

"Save yourself" a heroic voice says and I've never been so happy to hear Prue's voice in my life!. I feel his stinky arms release me and I half gag,half run to Phoebe,Melinda and Paige. Phoebe latches onto my arm and Paige grabs my hand and let's Prue save us for once."Give me that feather" Melinda tells Prue as she comes over to us and passes Melinda the feather.  
She then uses her power to let the gun fly out of Matthews hand and throw a chair into him and it knocks him satisfyingly to the floor.I watch as Melinda puts the feather in the pouch.  
"Piper now!" Paige shouts over the Clumber of noise and I freeze Matthew.

" _Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain._ " Melinda yells out the curse and Matthew unfreezes and he looks around dumb founded as wind surrounds him and Prue stands in a line with Paige,Phoebe and all hold hands close as Matthew is starting to get sucked back into the locket.  
"Its what you deserve" Melinda yells over the strong forces of wind as her hair too whips around."THIS IS NOT THE END!" Matthew screams as he is sucked into the locket vilonetly and the locket falls to the floor and slams shut along with all the with sucking into it."Yes it is,for all eternity" Melinda smiles and my sisters and I all laugh too.

" I followed him, he failed. What do we do now?" Hannah asks Rex disappointedly.

" don't know. We're gonna have to think of something fast though. He's gonna be none too pleased to learn that we have failed." Rex mutters sitting on the sofa.  
"It wasn't a complete failure, right? I mean, we outed them, proved they were the Charmed Ones, that has to count." Hannah silver lines their faliure.  
"It'll buy us a little bit of time, but precious little." He says as he knows he's running out of time to kill the charmed ones.  
"You should've listened to me, Rex. We should've taken care of them ourselves." Hannah says cuddeling up against him on the couch.  
"Yeah, you're right, Hannah. We should've done."

-Piper-

I sit on the end of Phoebes bed,Prue is there and Paige is with Melinda downstairs."Hey" Phoebe says lightly,she is sitting cross legged with her hands in her lap and Prue is lying on her stomach next to Phoebe.  
"What an exiting day it was" I say and Prue smiles but Phoebe doesn't."Hey,what's up?" Prue asks cupping her fingers around Phoebes child like eyes look into Prue's "nothing" she mumbles and I look at Prue and she looks back at me and I put my arm around Phoebe.  
"Phoebe,I have known you your entire life,I know when your upset so spill" I say in a babyish voice at the end and I pinch her nose making her laugh.  
"Is it your head,is it hurting?" Prue asks and Phoebe shakes her head,"no,I'm seventeen,I think I would tell somebody if it was worse" she chuckles and so do Piper and I.  
"Well then what is it?" I ask and she sighs "I-I just am really upset that Melinda's going,I mean she's the first motherly type woman I've had in awhile,well I mean since mum and grams...and I have become really attached to Melinda in a day and she's leaving, just like mum and grams did,I'm just sick of everyone leaving me,and today when Matthew had you at gunpoint I was so scared, I really thought he was going to pull that trigger,I'm really scared you guys are gonna leave,it just seems everyone I love will end up going sooner than I think" I feel a little piece of my heart break for Phoebe,Prue sighs.  
"Sweetie,we would never leave you" we turn around and see Paige coming in and she slides on the bed and wraps her arms around Prue's neck and leans her chin on Prue's shoulder why I let Phoebe lean her head against my chest and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and I kiss her hair.  
"And Melinda will always be in our hearts even if she's not with us,she is apart of us,literally" Prue says with a laugh,"and I wouldn't have let Matthew shoot Piper" Paige says with a smile at me.  
"And have you met us? We have always been motherly towards you,we are sisters and sisters protect each other and that won't change for the world" I feel a warm fuzzy feeling at Paige's kind and optimistic words."Come 'ere" Phoebe says and we both pull Prue and Paige into a four way hug and I lean my head against Paige's.  
"Oh and I have one more thing to tell you" Phoebe says and we all get out of the sisterly embrace.  
"Well being a witch and risking my life each day has reminded me anything could happedn to me,so I have enrolled back into high school, you all know I quit the last year because I didn't like high school,but I don't want to die wondering if finishing school could have got me somewhere big,so im starting in a few weeks when school starts again" She tells us and an outburst of happiness hits me and I crush her into another hug and Prue and Piper wrap their arms around our little hug ball."Hey also right after Matthew copied my power he said that someone told him,more specificly a guy told him that I'd be the weakest to get powers,so he was working g with someone" She tells us and I pull out of the hug a little."That must have been how he knew where I worked" I say and a look of realization hits Prue and Paige too."How the heck would a Warlock get a gun or especially one from the sixteenth century" Paige says and Prue nods "hwy,he might be working with Belathzor" Prue suggests and we all think."We have to vanquish that Demon" Phoebe says.

~*~  
I run down the stairs and see Leo there and a little spark ignites,I just hope that one day that spark doesn't burn me.I remember Phoebes words about anything thing can happen to us and I want to able to say I asked Leo out.  
"Leo you're here!...Leo why are you here?" She asks him coming onto the level floor as him.  
" I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom" he gives me a charming smile.  
"Oh, now's not really a good time. We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like, tomorrow?" I ask him with a nervous smile quickly added.  
"Sure,no problem" his teeth are shown as he smiles,oh grow a spine Piper I say to myself as he turns to leave and I jiggle up and down.  
"Uh,Leo?" I call him back and he turns around, "Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is?" I ask him and my heart beats poundsd like a sledge hammer through a brick wall.  
"I'd love too,give me a call" he grins and leaves leaving me star struck and I take a moment to let it sink in as I buzz with exitment and I squeal quietly."Piper,hurry up!" Paige yells from the Attic and I job back upstairs to the Attic.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asks me,"Leo" I answer feeling that flutterly burning feeling at his name."Is he gone?" Prue asks and I nod "we're perfectly safe" I answer as we walk over to our older sisters and Melinda.  
"Then let's begin" Melinda smiles and a piercing sadness stings me,I don't want her to go and from the looks of things either do my sisters.

We sit around the table and Melinda goes to hand Phoebe her dress as she is now back in her normal clothes."Oh we can't take those back" Phoebe says shaking her head and standing up and she is a head and a half shorter than Melinda."Why not?" Asks Melinda puzzled bye Phoebes statement,we all look at her knowing she is going to be grieving over this the most.  
"Because it means you're" leaving she says in a deep frown.  
"Well,I have to leave" she tells Phoebe with a half smile,you can see in her eyes she's not all to exited to leave us either.  
"Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?"  
Phoebe asks with pleading brown irises at our ancestor.  
Melinda looks guiltly at the teenager " Because this isn't my time. It's your time, and Paige's, Prue's and Piper's." She explains and Phoebes eyes sparkle with tears.  
"We don't mind sharing" I say softly,she smiles at me, "You four give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace" this gives me and probably all three of my sisters a light hearted and loved feeling within all look up to Melinda,if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have these gifts and we wouldn't have grown as close as we have over the past sixth months of being witches.  
Phoebe gently takes Melinda's pale hand and cradles it to where her heart is and Melinda smiles "tell me what you see" Phoebe says softly and Melinda closes her eyes for a brief moment.  
"I see the future. Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that." She says velvetly and opens her eyes and pulls Phoebe into a hug and I look at Paige and Prue who have there heads leaned against each other and there smiling at the scene before our eyes.  
Phoebe let's go after a minute and kisses Melinda's cheek and I will get upset if I hug her so I stay sits back down next to me as Melinda puts on the locket and holds her hands down so Phoebe and I can hold them.  
"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you." Paige says and star dust starts to appear in a swirl around Melinda.  
"Blessed be my daughters,I love you" Melinda says as she dissapears and it leaves an empty feeling to blanket over us,I already miss her.  
"I'm really going to miss her" Phoebe sniffles and I smile feeling tears "me too" I agree.  
"We can always bring her back" Prue and Paige say at the exact same time and we all giggle. 

-Prue-

I knock on Andy's door feeling nervous.I wait and quickly fix up my hair right as Andy opens the door.  
"Prue" he says and I smile "hi Andy,can I come in?" I ask and he nods and I walk into the warm yellow living room.  
"I was actually about to come see you" he confesses and I look at him nervously."Really? Why's that?" I ask watching him.  
His blue eyes lock onto mine,"Prue,I think you know what I wanted to discuss".  
I sit down on the recliner,"I've been patient, very patient with you to tell me what's going on in your life,so I'm asking you now Prue,what are you hiding" his eyes melt into mine.  
He can't handle the truth,I know he can't.  
"Andy,you have to understand that I'd love to tell you but I just...can't.." I feel my heart shatter into glass at his next words.  
"Then if you won't and you keep keeping secrets from me then I don't know why I'm still doing this" his voice  
Is quiet and tender but clear and it goes straight through my heart causing it to crack and I try swallow the forming lump in my now parched throat."Doing what?" My voice cracks and his face looks guilty,"I think you better go" he says and I feel tears starting to water in the back of my seemed to be scorched eyes.

I get up and walk to the door,should I tell him? No.  
Just as I walk out the door I quickly turn around "wait,Andy,are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?" I ask with my voice fully breaking "I don't know Prue" he says and I watch his face just as the door blocks it and I sniff back my tears and trudge to the car.

Please comment lovlies and tell me if you want more Phoebe/Cole Piper/Leo or Prue/Andy or come up with a temporary boy friend for Paige with age appearence and all that :) 


	28. The soul taker

-Phoebe-

I walk through the fleshed walled corridor and it feels so weird still after being back at high school for three backpack is slung over my shoulder and I see my locker with the number 25 wrote on it.  
At the same time it was great being at the same year as all the friends I grew up with,see last year a few days before my seventeenth birthday I decided I was ready for collage since the application I got said I was accepted because I faked my age.  
I was really stupid,so I dropped out of senior year and went to collage with Piper and she dropped out soon after being the chef at quake.  
Bridget is a year older than me so that's why she's in collage already.

"Phoebe haliwell?" I hear a male voice say,I freeze but turn around and a big smile is absent-mindly spread across my face."Todd marks!" I look at the brunette in front of is tall,about 6'1 and he's wearing a black leather jacket and black tight top and outstanding hazel brown eyes with a fleck of light brown that swims across his chocolate irises beautifully, I always loved his eyes.  
"I haven't seen you in-" I cut him off "since the end of sophomore year" we both smile giddly.  
We hug and his arms cocoon me like a bear and his warmth is so refreshing and I smell his Axe body spray.  
Todd and I have been best friends since I was eight when I threw my thick shake at him for calling me a me tell you I was not a sensible eight year old,but Todd thought of me as a boy so we hit it off and were always hanging out and when we hit our teen years we started to have feelings for each other and we were not going out but we always were kissing at parties and had a gang with Romona shaw and Rick gittridge.  
"You dropped out and I never saw you,even though its only been two years I miss you" I laugh at his smart ass comment.  
"I missed you too Todd you idiot" I laugh but our eyes keeping grazing together and it stirs old feelings inside of me but also stirs a heart broken feeling.  
Cole and I haven't talked in 6 days and he doesn't return my calls.  
"So,why the return?" Todd asks leaning against the locker and staring at me."Well,it didn't feel right and I've matured since then and I've come to realize what an idiot I was dropping out" I say with a shrug and he nods "fair enough".  
I nod,"hey,I have been looking for someone to go to the club with me tonight, preferably a girl,you in?" His teeth are on display as he smiles and as he see's I'm not too keen he bites Hus lower lip.  
"Todd,aren't we under age?" His birthday is a week before mine,mines the sixteen of May and his is the ninth of May.  
"That's why we have fake I.D,come on Phoebs,it'll be fun,plus we're only 2 weeks away from being eighteen ans its the monarch,you've always wanted to go there " his authentic,husky voice caves into me."Alright fine" I smile and he grins "yes!" The bell rings and it signals Schools over."Bye,I'll pick you up at six" he grins and walks off.

-Prue-

I hear a knock on the door and I let a sigh out between my dry lips "come in" I allow entrance to which ever sister has asked for it.  
"Hey honey,I'm making Coffee,want some?" Paige asks softly and I shake my head "no thanks" I reply leaning against my pillows.  
She frowns "are you thinking about him?" She is refering to Andy,I've been upset about our break up for a few days now.  
"Is it that obvious?" I ask with a slight laugh and and she smiles.  
"Do you want a cuddle from your fabulous older sister?" She grins and I pout and open my arms and she leans her knees on the bed and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her back.

"Paigeee! Hello, sisters!?" I hear Phoebe calling out my name.I get curious as to what she's being so impatient about.I grab Paige's hand and we speed walk down stairs.  
Phoebe is not in sight but her denim school bag is dumped on the floor and I roll my eyes at our lazy teenage sister."Phoebe,stop leaving your bag on the floor,I've told you a million times,next time I'm going to stuff you in it!" I threaten her just as she appears coming from the kitchen with an Apple in her hand.  
"Geeze,no need for the violence" Phoebe scoffs taking a bite of the apple and I pinch her forearm."Ouch!Paige!,Prue pinched me!" Phoebe whines with her mouth full of Apple.  
"Alright you two" Paige says standing in between us,"oh look what you did,you went and turned Paige into the middle sister" Phoebe grins and Paige wraps her arms over our shoulders.

We walk into the living room,"now what were you yelling about?" I ask as I sit on the Sofa."Oh,yeah,remember Todd marks?" She asks and scattered memories of little Phoebe and Todd running a muck and causing trouble everywhere they went comes to my mind.  
"Ooh! Rat boy!" Says Piper coming in with a grin and three bags full of groceries. Phoebe squints her eyes "anyway, _Todd_ invited me to go out to a party tonight, so any witchy stuff just be handled with the power of three?" She asks and We all snort out looks at us "what?what am I missing?" She asks us and Piper puts her hand on Phoebes head.  
"Sweetie,Todd is a tool and besides aren't you with Cole?" She asks sitting next to me on the opposite side of Phoebe who is sitting on the single recliner.  
"He is not a tool,he's just not an angel either" Phoebe defends him and I notice that she doesn't answer about Cole.  
"May I remind you the time when you two were in Jail?" Paige offers and Phoebe groans."I was fourteen okay,and prank calling Donald trumps assistant was minor" Phoebe blushes,"no,I'm talking about the time when you shop lifted" Paige reminds her and Phoebe moans.

"Yeah alright sooks,so we were dumb,I haven't seen him in ages,literally, I was sixteen the last time I saw him,two years ago,please for once just trust me,please?" Piper,Paige and I all look at each other "you'd still go even if we said no wouldn't you?" I ask with a grin.  
"Yeah basically, id just rather be able to use the front door rather than my window" she laughs and we all laugh.  
Go ahead, have fun" Paige smiles and Phoebe smiles and jumps on us and we clutch her arms and ruffle her hair.

Somewhere in San Francisco in the club Monarch the band Dishwalla is performing on 're manager Jeff is walking to the V.I.P section of the large and very Popular has silky black hair and a black outfit on.  
He has a perky Dishwalla fan walking along side him in a silver glitterly dress and she has golden blond hair and green eyes.  
"So, you, like, produce their records or what?" She asks Jeff with a petite smile.  
"No, no, nothing that creative. I'm their new manager. I take care of things, whatever needs to be done, I do" he tells her simply. **"** Man, I can't believe this. This is like the most unbelievable thing that has ever happened to me" a big bright smile fills her smile as they are heading into the darkness of the V.I.P room.  
"Ah, the night's young" he replies with a nervous smile as what's going to happen soon.

"I can't believe you picked me!" She giggles, "Well, you seemed like a good ... soul. Plus, you said the magic words. You said you'd do anything, remember?" He asks her firmly.  
" I do".  
"All right, just wait inside. The band should be down any minute" he lies to the gullible girl.  
" Thank you, thank you so much" she says almost hugging him as he opens the door and its dark.  
"Oh don't thank me yet" he smiles as he shuts the door leaving her alone in the small room.

The room is low lit and the girl has to squint her eyes to make out the built in wall lounges."Is there somebody in here,hello?" She says upon hearing something.  
She hears a low growel and suddenly a large hooded figure comes from the wall with a demented face and she screams a loud piercing scream,the very loud pound of the base and dancing added to the rhythmic music makes her scream nearly impossible to hear.

Jeff walks in moments later feeling guiltier than ever. **"** Okay, that's it. No more. I can't keep doing this. It's got to stop" he pleads his evil Demon boss.

"We have a pact, you get what you want and I get what I want" the Demon croaks.

Please comment and thank you for my comments and to those of you who added this to their reading list,appreciated ✌ 


	29. Truth spell

Picture of what Todd looks like

-Phoebe-

My outfit consists of a black and white tight dress that hugs my curves perfectly.I have charcoal mascara on and my hair is tied up and I look good. Jog down the stairs and jump the last three and slide across the floor with my black heels.  
"Bye!" I call out to my sisters and fling open the door and I stand still seeing looks surprised to see me.  
"Cole?" I see he has a ruffled beard forming,he looks pretty damaged.  
"Phoebe" he says and I put my hand to the back of my neck.  
"Um,what are you doing here, I haven't heard for you in weeks" I feel an unfamiliar feeling well up inside of me that makes me feel lenient on hugging Cole.  
"I..I came here to...where are you going?" He avoids my question and I can't help but mentally question his hesitation to answer my simple question."Out with an old friend,were you here to see me,or was there another reason" my tone gets snappy.  
"I came to see you,I want to talk to you about us,you haven't been at school,where have you been Phoebe?" He asks,his greeny blue eyes glimmer with a mixture of emotions.  
"I am back at high school and you would have known that if you bothered to answer my calls.I have been emotionally confused lately,I mean we were getting a good thing going on,I know you felt it too,you can't just not be around for awhile and then show up saying you want to talk,I'm going out with my best friend Todd,and I don't want you here so please just go" I say sternly and he gulps and takes a step forward "Phoebe,I-" suddenly an arm is blocked in his way.  
"She said go" Prue hisses and I turn around seeing her blue eyes hard with her sisterly protectiveness stuck in looks between us and I push past eyes lock as I glance at him before walking to Todd's now parked car.

-Prue-

I blow a piece of hair out of my face as plop onto the couch and turn on the T.V."Piper,stop overreacting, its milk!" I hear Paige moaning but I continue channel surfing.  
"I forgot milk,and what if Leo wants a coffee with milk tomorrow,we are going to look poor!" Piper carries on whining and Paige snorts.

"Its milk,not life support" Their voices get louder."Can you two shut up?" I ask waiting for a reply.  
"I'm going to get Milk" Piper states and I hear keys jiggling."At seven o'clock PM Piper?" Paige asks and I roll my eyes.  
"That's what I said didn't I?" Piper Sasses back "fine, I'm coming because its that time of the month and I want chocolate" they continue arguing as the leave the Manor and then I sink more into the couch.  
Suddenly I see Andy on the T.V and I feel a streak of heart break seer me and I gulp.  
Maybe I should go look in the book to warn myself about some Demons that might attack in the future I tell myself and get up and walk over to the stair case.

-Phoebe-  
I dance and twirl my body against the sweat silked band Dishwalla is playing and the base drums its way into my adrenaline and I grind with Todd.  
"Having fun?" He yells over the music with a smug smirk playing on his perfect lips.  
"Oh you know it!" I yell back taking a chug of my alcohol in my red fake I.D saying my name is Maya goldrige worked perfectly so I am able to have lights flicker making everyone's movements slow motion between each quick dances closer to me and grabs my waist and I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and smile up at hips rock side to side and he leans Down and before he kisses me I quickly take another gulp of my drink and it looses my brain even of my now,warm beer spill messily through my top and every swig of alcohol is more of my soberness fading away like the liquor down my throat.  
Todd gently kisses my neck as I finish my drink and chuck the cup on the floor,forget about Cole Phoebe my drunken state of mind tells me and I grab Todd's face and our lips touch and memories fly at me of us kissing non stop at my early stages of being a teenager.

That magic spark starts to grow more between us as the feeling is so strong I wrap my whole arms around him and he yanks me closer to him and I angle my head as His alcohol stained lips open and my tounge is soon swirling around with his and Hus hand cups my but making me giggle.

"I missed you Phoebe" he murmurs into my lips and he nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan as his lips trail my jaw then the length of my neck and I rest my ridged body against his and then I start thinking of he touches me and his scent,taste,voice and my heart leaps.  
"I'm sorry,I can't do this" I say pulling away from him "Phoebe" he says as I stagger away feeling weird.  
I then accidentally bump into someone and I gasp as I'm pulled into a Premonition.

 _A guy with dark hair walks up to her with a smile."Hey,do you wanna meet the band?" He asks and a look of shock crosses her face "yes,I'd do anything!"_  
 _They walk through a hall and she is soon in a back room that is dark and suddenly a big thing appears and she screams as her body suddenly starts to weaken and something is sucked from her and then as she falls to the floor it swallows her whole._

I open my eyes her and then I see the guy walking through the crowd with his eyes searching through the crowd and his eyes lock onto us and I innocent,"hey,ah,you need to come with me" I tell her and she looks at me "um,why?" She slurs.  
I don't know what to say so I scrunch my fingers into my hand and I swing my fist hitting her as hard as I can and she swings around and before she can hit the floor I catch her and curl my hands under her arms.  
People look at us as I drag her through the crowd "sorry,a lot to drink" I feel my hand stinging and I have to ignore it as I drag her away.

-Prue-

"I don't even know what I'm looking for" I mutter as I stop flipping through the pages of the book and I close it completely and start to walk towards the I hear a quiet thump that I recognize as the book of shadows opening.I turn around quickly and see the book opened and I walk back behind the stand and see it opened the truth spell.  
I shut the book but it opens back to the truth spell and I feel a little scared.  
"What the.." I say and then I remember my situation Andy and how I didn't know how he'd react to me being a witch and maybe this spell could come in handy,it says all that's said in the twenty four hour period in which the truth spell will last they will not remember anything they've said or heard once twenty four hours has hit.

-Paige-

Piper and I walk through the front door and I grin."So have you actually  
stod up for yourself from Martin yet?" I ask and she nods "ah yeah" is all she says and I walk over to the Sofa and she puts the Milk away quickly.

-Prue-  
I look at the spell and look at it and start to chant it. "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends..".

-Piper-  
I feel a soreness on my chin,I look at Paige "hey,am I getting a zit?" I ask for opinion and she looks closely."Can't even see it" she says getting back to opening her chocolate wrapper.

-Prue-

"..Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from others' mouths." I finish the spell feeling not that different and I look around.

-Paige-

Piper looks at me "are you sure you cant see anything?" She asks me with soft eyes and I laugh "are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own" I say without thinking at all and I literally cannot control it and I cover my mouth feeling bad about saying it.  
She looks at me with an offended look."What?" She says and I move on awkwardly.  
"So you really told Martin off huh?" I ask biting the chocolate and its starts to melt in my mouth."No,I lied,I chickened out" I feel astonishe _d_ that she just admitted that and we look at each other strangely.

-Prue-

I pick up the phone from my room and dial Andy's number and put the phone to my ear feeling scared to if he actually answers.  
"Hi, you've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks."  
I am glad that he didn't answer,I'd rathe _r_ leave a heart felt message than have an awkward conversation with my ex.  
"Hi, Andy, it's-it's um, Prue. I was wondering if - could you just call me please, soon... within the next twenty-four hours. I need to talk to you about something so, um, just call okay, alright, um, tonight would be fine too. Okay, bye.".

Okay please comment and I know,I ask this a lot I'd just like some feedback for how people are liking my story that I put all creativity into writing and for those if you who have wrote a story you know how,it feels,to get a comment 


	30. Masselin

-Phoebe-

The girl groans,we are in the front of Monarch and I'm trying to make sure nothing happens to my innocent.  
I'm not going to call Paige to teleport here and help because I am a witch,not just a little sister and they have to know I can take care of myself and help innocents on my own because they can't always be able to save me.  
"Who are you? Why did you knock me out?" She shoots up from the street chair."Look,I know this sounds crazy but I just saved your life" I tell her and her eyes widen in shock.  
"Look,you're just a kid and I think you've had some kind of mind altering drug in there because my life was perfectly safe" she says venomously and I roll my eyes,I think she'd maybe be safe now.  
She walks away holding her dress and I sigh and think about Todd.

Jeff walks into the back room and sighs in humiliation."Masselin" he says and then the big hooded Demon appears with his light red claws hanging out from his baggy black sleeve."Where is my Soul Mr Carlton?" He hisses and and jeff looks at him.  
"I couldn't get anymore woman,I'm sorry" he apologies and Masselin glares at him.

"If you do not get me one I will kill you".

-Paige-

"Paige!" I groan and turn around hearing my name being called inside my head as if it was one of my own thoughts."Paige..I..I am lost,can you get me?" I hear Phoebe call in my head and I sigh feeling over tired.  
"Ugh,Phoebe.." I mutter even though she can't hear me.I concentrate on feeling where my sibling is and I sense her coldness and I suddenly know where she is,I've always had a real hard time trying to sense and I now know straight away.

I feel my body jumble up into the teleportation blue sparkles and I land in the light blue darkness that has starts dotted all around me and I'm on the McCarthy is in front of me rubbing her arms up and down.  
"Phoebe,I can't believe you got me up when I just got to sleep!" What? Not again,I didn't want to tell her that,what is going on,something doesn't seem right.  
"Oh,I'm really sorry,but I tried to find my way back and I don't have a Cell" she apologizes. I sigh and wrap my arm over her shoulder and use all my power to materialize us into blue and we dizzily reform in the living room where the warmth instantly nurtures us."Ah,thanks" she says avoiding my eyes.  
"Look,I'm sorry I bit you're head off before,something really weird is going on,wait,how were you even lost,weren't you with Rat-Todd?" I ask quickly changing what I was about to call him.  
"Well,I ditched him" she shrugs and I snort."You ditched him?why?" I chuckle "well,we were having fun and dancing, you know like old times,we were kissing but then I started thinking of Cole" I scrunch up my nose and screw my lips up.

"So you were thinking of another guy why kissing someone honey,that's a little weird" again with the insensitive honesty."Well I can't kiss someone and be thinking of kissing another person,its just not right,so right after I was leaving I had a Premonition, a girl I bumped into was swallowed by this big thing,so I knocked her out and I think she's safe" I look at my sister feeling a little maddened "you think? Phoebe,you can't just assume someone's life,what if she was killed,she's an innocent,why didn't you get Prue,Piper or I? look,tomorrow Prue,Piper and I since its our day off and we will investigate the matter and you have school so you can't come,where was the party?" Phoebe's face is priceless as she looks away "um" she says and I look at her more "Squirt" I say and she drops her shoulders.

"The nunass" I think I hear her say and I give her a funny look "pardon?" I ask and she still doesn't look directly at me "money cash" she mumbles and I continue with my funny look.  
"Phoebe,I can't understand" I say feeling irritated by my younger sister.  
"The monarch,I was at the monarch club okay!" She confesses and my mouth drops open "the what!" She starts to walk away and I start to stomp after her and I grab her wrist and spin her around feeling mad.

"The monarch? Phoebe,what the hell,you lied again,I thought you grew up from all of this,how did you even get in there!" I demand and she glares at me."Stop yelling!" She snaps and I feel more angry.  
Prue and Piper appear looking tired as they look at us from the top of the stairs with their hair messy and rubbing eyes."What's with the shouting?" Prue asks drowsily but I am too mad to focus on them.  
"No,I will keep yelling, how the hell did you get into the monarch,you're supposed to be 21 to get into a club,how did you even get in?" I ask a little quieter now and Phoebe sighs.

"Todd and I had fake I.D's" she says and my eyes widen,I do not want to be yelling at her,I want to be calmer but I am weirdly acting on how I truthfully feel about the youngest being silly.  
"Fake I.D's! What if you had of been caught,you would have been arrested, that's not a good thing to happen,you know this,and all the killers and drugged up strangers,anything could of happened to you,and its not just that,you lied to us again, why?,we not only have to work but fight Demonic beings every damn day of the week and adding this doesn't help!" I snap and Phoebe rips her hand away from mine.

"Oh,because you were so perfect, you never snuck out,or never drank underage or never did anything wrong because you were perfect Paige,no,you did stuff too,maybe not as bad as me but you still did,a little gratitude would be appreciated!" Her voice breaks.  
"We are talking about you Phoebe" I say sternly feeling a bit guilty."Look,I know I did wrong,I messed up,don't we all? But please stop being such a bitch" she glares at me before stomping off and pushing past Prue and Piper who just stare at her with wide eyes and then they look back at me.  
"Damn" the two middle sisters say.

-Piper-  
I hand Prue the hot cup of morning Coffee she has on a daily basis and she takes it and leans against the bench."Thanks,is this leaded?" She asks cautiously looking at the mugs contents.  
"Nope" I widen my eyes,I wasn't going to tell her the truth,it just popped out."Wait,its not?" She says crinkling her nose up in disgust.  
" Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" I admit and her lips part and her eyes squint at me.

Paige then enters the kitchen "hey,is Phoebe still here,I really don't know what came over me yesterday,I didn't want to tell her what I was feeling,it was uncontrollable" I give a look of sympathy,its not often Paige and Phoebe fight,its very unoften for Paige to yell,she's a calm person.  
"No,Phoebs left about an hour ago to get some things for a project,shell be back soon probably,didn't say much" Prue answers the eldest and she sighs and lifts herself onto the bench.

"Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit" she apologizes and I feel the squishy bump on my cheek,"its okay,so you really can't see it?" I ask her and she looks at me "like I said,its huge" I feel humiliation hit me and I sit on a weird Paige normally would feel too bad telling me the truth."Something weird is going on" I state looking between both my sisters.  
My heart then skips a beat when Leo appears dusting off his hands on his jeans.

"Morning, ladies. I should be able to finish the stairs today" he smiles and I smile at him feeling nervous in his Phoebe appears as well with her hands attached to a white plastic bag.I smile at youngest "hey Leo,I'll make some coffee" he smiles and walks into the conservatory.  
"Okay,how much do you like him" Phoebe asks me and I feel something and I cannot control saying how I feel about Leo.  
"My heart beats faster than a drum and I dream to kiss him like hes Kevin Costner" I clap my hand over my mouth in humiliation as my sisters giggle at me."Okay,I did not want to say that,what is going on?" I ask curiously and Prue puts her Mug in the Sink.

"Uh ... okay, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go" she says quickly and scurries to the foyer."Prue!" Paige calls out as we chase after our mischievous sister.  
"Yeah?" Prue asks nervously grabing the wall for support."Spill,whats up?" Phoebe asks crossing her arms over her chest and she gives Prue an expecting look.  
"I cast a truth spell" Prue confesses in a higher voice and Phoebe,Paige and I all widen our eyes "What!" We all screech and Prue cringes at our loud voices.  
"You cast a truth spell?" Paige asks putting a hand on her hip and she looks at Prue with an amused look,why is she amused? It could be serious!.  
"Yes,so please no more questions" she pleads.

"Why?" I ask her and she looks at Paige and I," Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch" she admits and a dumb founded look strucks me "oh" is all I can say.  
"I can't believe it" says Phoebe and we look at her weirdly,Prue scoffs.  
"Look at you little miss spell of the week" she quips and Phoebe rolls her eyes,at least she's not being awkward with the whole argument she had with Paige last night.

"No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time" Phoebe grins nudging Prue's doesn't seem to appalled by this.  
" Personal? It's affecting us. Prue, what have you done?" I demand and Phoebe looks at us.  
"Actually,I don't think its affected me,I haven't had any strange truth encounters and I have already lied about five times,so you must have cast the spell when I was out,ugh,bummer" Phoebe frowns and my jaw drops in awe, "bummer? This is horrible,I can be mean when i'm telling the truth!" I complain.

"The spell was only suppose to work on me, okay? It said, 'those in this house'. I thought I was alone" Prue says and Paige snorts,"obviously you weren't".

"Wait, we just have to, we have to undo it right now. Fast." I demise quickly at my sister's feeling worried in what could result in the stupid spell.  
"Can't. Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth" I slap my knee and groan aloud.  
"What do you mean no choice?" I ask my older sister in a serious tone.  
" me a question" Prue tests and I see Phoebe as she smirks,oh here we go.I think to myself.  
"I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me?" Phoebe asks and we all look at Prue.

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough" Paige snorts and Phoebe clicks her tongue and I squeak.  
"Oh god,this could be dangerous" I murmur and Paige wraps her arm over my shoulders.

"I'm kinda diggin' it. Piper, what do you _really_ think of your boss?" She asks and before I can scold her I can't stop what I'm saying.  
"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired!" I wail burying my face in my hands and Prue grips my arms and I look at the culprit.  
"No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react" Prue says and Paige crosses her arms over her chest.  
"What a way to come out of the broom closet" Paige remarks,Phoebe only smiles "don't hate,I'm so proud of you!" Phoebe says throwing herself into Prues arms."Speak for yourself,you aren't truth prone" I huff.

"No,I think its a good idea" Paige comments and I shake my head in disbelief " Are you nuts? We just need to, we need to lock the doors, call in sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away" I say frantically worrying and I only earn an eye roll from all three of my sisters.  
"Hello,Demon loose in the city,im gonna go to school and Paige tell them about my premonition!" Phoebe says as she walks out the door and Prue looks at me guiltly,"don't even ask how I feel about you right now Prue" I warn her.

Please comment,and please also follow and favorite this story


	31. Important

I am thinking of giving up this book for the lack of no support so if you read it and you want me to continue please say something because im serious


	32. Inner Demons

Jeff walks outside his club and faces Darryl is holding a picture up of a girl with blonde hair and she's smiling stunningly at the looks at it feeling the guiltyness eat at him from when he gave her to Masselin.  
"It's Tina Hitchens. She's been missing since last night when she came to this club" Darryl explains and Jeff gives him a bored look."I've already answered your questions" he says and Darryl glares harder wishing Andy was here to back him up but he was questioning other people about Tina's untimely disappearance.  
"I didn't ask one" he says suspiciously at the suspect, "You asked me if I saw Tina whoever" Jeff answers trying to act as normal as possible.  
"I don't believe I did,did you?" Morris asks looking at him in more suspicion and Jeff acts puzzled "what?" He asks and Darryl groans.  
"See her?" He asks him and Jeff looks at the image again.

"I didn't see anybody, inspector".  
"Look again".  
" Listen.. you have any idea how many girls like that show up to something like this? Hundreds of them. Thousands. And they all look the same. Short skirt, tight tops. Like sexy little peas in a pod." He snaps getting defensive now that the Cop was hot on his criminal trail.  
"So what difference does it make if one of them disappears?!" Darryl outbursts,glaring at him.  
"I didn't say that" hisses Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't have to".  
"Why aren't you out hassling her boyfriend?"  
"Did that already. Now, I'm hassling you." The two of eachother channelling bore withering eyes toghther for a moment with their jaws clenched tightly in lockdown.  
"I haven't seen her. What's with the Gestapo routine?" Jeff demands as his shoes crumble the gravel under his shoes.  
"It tends to follow the acting like a suspect routine" Darryl retorts.  
"Am I under arrest?"  
"Not yet. Melanie Jenkins?" Darryl asks showing him a picture of another girl who went missing.  
"No".Darryl shows him another image.  
"Brittney Tyler?".  
"None of saw em" Jeff says with a slight smirk. "They all disappeared from clubs all around the country. Clubs that your band played in. That doesn't concern you?" Darryl asks in disbelief at this man.  
"Not in the slightest,if we're done here,see ya round". Jeff walks away and lets the scare rattle at him,now the police are involved,im screwed.

"Count on it" Darryl mutters as Jeff walks off.

-Paige-

I let my fingers explore the keyboard as I type files up and look at cases.I have made sure to keep away from people who may make me say something truthful I'll regret.  
"..Dishwalla is so rad,I can't believe I'm going,it took so much money for me to get monarch passes" I hear a co-worker saying and it reminds me of Phoebe and how she said she had a vision of a girl getting killed and my wicca sixth sense detects demonic disturbances at that club have not left.  
"You're going to Monarch aye?" I ask and through my glass walls Kelsey appears and has dyed bright blood red hair and sparkling blue eyes."Yes,Dishwalla plays there,I'm so thrilled!" I smile at the girl,ill probably have to go,otherwise more people could die.  
"Sounds fun" I grin,"watch out though,you might die" oh crap,truth spell!,Prue!.  
"Exuse me?" She says and I laugh awkwardly "of fun!" I add and she smiles "yeah!" We both laugh and I quickly get back to my computer.

-Prue-

I lean back in my office chair just thinking about Andy and if he will call me or not in reply to the message I left him and I am absent mindedly clicking my pen with my thumb until I am abruptly interrupted by my phone ringing loudly.  
I am too quick as I grab the Phone piece and put it against my ear "hello,uh,I mean Prue haliwell.." I say waiting for a reply,stupid! "hey Prue,its me Andy,Phoebe stopped by and mentioned that I should give you a call" I bite my lip gently feeling nervous."Phoebe. Yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone." I admitt feeling my stomach go light inside.  
"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" He has a quiet chuckle at the end and I sigh.  
" Honestly, I don't know. But what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner. Let's say now?" I ask and I don't realize my legs bouncing as I am very awkward right now.  
"Its lunchtime" he tells me and I look at my clock that says 12:35 and I feel stupid."I am interviewing a witness around five,but I'll swing by after that if you'd like" he suggests and I have to think about my the supernatural can wait,I have reality to beat first.

"Yeah. Um, here? Uh, I guess that's fine, all right. I'll see you then" I say and hang up and blow a big breath out between my lips and lean my forehead on my desk "personal call Prue?" I hear a familiar voice say and I look up quickly seeing curly carrot coloured hair is in her usual bun with her glasses fitted on her nose and her lips in a move scowl.  
"Personal business, Hannah, and I swear that that's my name on the door." I remark standing Tanya the sandwich girl comes in with her cart filled with rolls and Hannah looks in it and smiles at one and picks it up.  
"Oh, look. Last turkey, no mayo. My favourite."she grins and I glare at her in disbelief,thats the only type I like,the others are gross.  
" Actually, I was saving that for Prue." Tanya frowns at Hannah,who only smiles patronizingly," were" truth spell,Hannah looks a little suprised she said that.  
I come closer to the pair and look at Hannah "don't you hate turkey?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and she scoffs.  
"Of course I do. I just don't want you to have it" Hannah's eye's widen and her lips part.I smirk,at least there is a bright side to this spell.  
"Is there any particular reason why you are such a Bitch to me?" I ask and she looks struggled for a second "because its my mission in life to destroy you" she gasps slightly at herself and Tanya gives her a greasy look and I laugh slightly at this and tilt my head and Rex walks in looking shocked and he looks at Hannah in anger.  
But he looks between Tanya and I "Well, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing. Um, Hannah, a word." He puts a hand on her back and they leave and Tanya and I look at eachother.

Rex pushes Hannah into his office and he glares at her " What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He snaps at the girl and she stutters slightly not really knowing herself how it she let it slip that she was a Warlock out to get the charmed ones it would be her life on the line. "I don't know. It-it-it came out!" She defends herself with a frown.

"No, no, no, it didn't just come out. You almost came out. Am I supposed to believe that all of a sudden you lost complete control of your faculties?" He says holding her shoulders and shaking her slightly.  
"No. God, she's just so... Prue. Forgive me?" She says seductively brushing herself against him and he smiles at his lover.  
"Always. Hey..." he grabs a cigar and puts it between his lips and Hannah blows her firey air on it and it catches onto the tip of the cigar and as Rex inhales it,it slowly starts to exhales the dark smoke "go back to work".

-Piper-

I am on the Phone in the livingroom Sofa on the phone and my anger is rising at Martin." Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" I try to explain to my boss but I listen to his yelling " Do the books and run the floor? That's impossible!" I repeat and protest but he continues yelling at me" But you don't unders- Right now? I'm, on my way" I hang up and sigh "Nice talking to you too, jerk." I mutter chucking the phone on the couch and coming my fingers through my dark brown hair.  
Leo walks in and my mood suddenly lights up dramatically.I see a big yellowish looking spot on his top and raise my eye brows." Hey, I had a little bit of an accident. You mind if I borrow your washer?" He asks innocently smiling and I feel it make a confident feeling enter me.

" No, not at all. Go right ahead. Can I get you some coffee?" I ask him lacing my fingers toghther."Ah, you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again." He confesses and starts to walk towards the kitchen " Truth is, caffeine makes me a little clumsy, you know." He says and it gives me a jolt of recalling,the truth spell!.  
Anything I say or do Leo will not remember in the next twenty four hours,and I really like Prue is using the spell for love,why can't I?.

"Leo,wait" I say and he turns around and ducks his lips slightly,"yeah?".  
"Can I ask you a question?" I ask starting to get really,really shy.I can't believe im going to do this!.  
"Sure" he replies with an enthralling smile,"Do you need another shirt?" I ask feeling too shy to ask and I change the question.  
"No, I got one in the truck. Thanks." He smiles and he half turns around and I gain confidence again.  
"Leo, wait, that wasn't my question" I say and he turns back aroubd and scratches the side of his neck "it wasn't?".

"No. I was just wondering... do you ever think of me?" I spill it out and feel my heart go faster and he stands straighter "yeah" he answers and I can see he is blushing a bit." In what way? As a friend sort of way or..." I ask fiddling with my fingers and looking at him.  
"You have beautiful eyes" he says with a big smile and his face flushes light pink and I feel myself go warm and fuzzy inside."Thats a good way" I chuckle and he looks down for a second.  
"Im sorry" we both laugh awkwardly but our eyes lock " That was totally inappropriate, wasn't it?" Well at least I know the truth spell does work on him.  
"No, not at all. Ah, what the hell... Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?" I ask him and move forward slightly.  
"I don't know,I'm still waiting for it to happen" he admits and scratches his chin and I feel another burst of confidence in me "goodness" I say and and I take a big step forward and grab his shoulder and my other hand grabs his cheek and our lips touch and at the start I feel the moistened touch of his lips and then his arms grab my waist and I feel all my feelings for him surface and I moan slightly.I can't believe we did it,I pull away and bite my now wet lower lip and feel my cheeks heat up and I want to kiss him again,I've never felt that before.  
He looks at me " Ahh... how do you feel about guys who make the second move?" He grins and I smile "love 'em" I answer and he laughs and one hand grabs my cheek with his thumb hung around my ear and we once again kiss.

-Phoebe-

I listen to the teacher talking,im in trig class and I just want to investigate the Demon that I saw in my premonition last I feel something being thrown at me and I look at the scrunched up piece of paper and I look around the room and see Todd grinning at me and I open up the note.

Phoebs what happened last nite im confused Talk at lunch under our tree.

I smile and look behind me and see that he's gone,he must have not been in this class.  
~ ~

I walk towards the big oak tree and Todd is sitting there with two vanilla malt milks and rolls on a tray on the grassy ground."I don't know if this is still your favorite thing to get at school" he laughs and I smile and walk towards the tree and sit down next to him.  
"Hey" is all I say and he smiles "how are you?" He asks leaning his back against the wood and I shrug.  
"I'm alright" I answer and he doesn't reply."What happened? Everything was great,you were having fun,I was and then we kissed and you ran off and I didn't see you,no games,the truth" Our brown eyes hold eachother.

"A guy called Cole is what happened,we were seeing eachother for a couple of months,seven to be exact and then he stopped calling and when we kissed I remembered him and I couldn't do it,im sorry" I say softly and he frowns but then pulls my hands into his lap.  
"Phoebe,you are important to me,and I do not like you like this,if he's treating you like this than maybe you should forget about him" I smile at him and I pull him into a hug and rest my head against his chest and he leans his chin on my hair and I feel him kiss my forehead."I never stopped caring about you Phoebs,your all I've thought about for the last two years" I then have the urge to kiss him as I lift my head up and I look at his lips and the tips of our nose touch and like a magnetic pull our lips lock and his finger tips brush over my jaw as he hooks his fingers around the bone and I push closer to him.I hear kids cheering at us but we ignore them as his arms envelope me and I am reminded of how much I missed him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Phoebe haliwell please report to the principals office" I hear a teachers voice crackle through the speaker and I kiss Todd a few seconds more "I gotta go,call me!" I grin and he smirks as I walk over to the office.

Paige stands there as I walk in,I remember our fight and I get a little awkward."Hey Phoebs,im taking you home" she says and the teacher looks at us "are you miss haliwells guardian,you have to sign her out" the teacher points out and Paige nods and leans down and starts to put her signature in the book and she loops her arm through mine and she leans over to my ear "we are gonna vanquish this Demon tonight" she says and I grin at my older sister. 


	33. Note

some of my readers may have noticed that some of the sentences didnt make sense,that words seemed missing and thats because my computer was being spastic but I will upload the better one when I can so just know that thats what happened


End file.
